Je to vzájomné
by iisis
Summary: This is a story translated from English to Slovak language. I would have post it in Slovak language but that's not an option here..so sorry. The story is originally writen by Breannatala and it's called It's mutual.It's HPSS story..enjoy and review..Lucy
1. Šestnáste narodeniny

_Je to v__zájomné_

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola prvá: Šestnáste narodeniny

12:00

Mal šestnásť. Harry nevedel, prečo sa obťažoval a zostal hore. Bol to iba ďalší rok. Ďalší rok na spôsobovanie problémov.

Ale tak veľmi ako Harry chcel zaspať, nemohol. Toto leto bolo zďaleka najhoršie. Jeho opatrovníci zjavne nepochopili varovanie, lepšie povedané vyhrážku, že budú mať problém, ak od neho čarodejníci nebudú počuť. Nepochopili, alebo ju len ignorovali.

Jedlo postrčené cez mačaciu západku nebolo vôbec pravidelné. Harry si bol istý, že to boli dva dni odkedy jedol naposledy, ale už tomu nevenoval pozornosť. Svoje úlohy dokončil už pred týždňom, a tak teraz nemal nič, čím by si skrátil čas. Dokonca prečítal všetky staré učebnice a prečítal ich už toľko krát, že si bol celkom istý, že ich má vryté do pamäti.

Svoju izbu mohol opustiť dvakrát denne, aby mohol použiť kúpeľňu, no bolo to presne vtedy, keď si naňho Dursleyovci spomenuli. Niekedy to bolo mnoho hodín, inokedy iba jedna alebo dve.

Harry bol prekvapený, keď mu toto leto nezobrali jeho školské veci, ale po čase si uvedomil, že zistili, že nebude môcť čarovať kvôli hrozbe vylúčenia, ako sa takmer stalo predošlý rok. Alebo sa ho snažili vyprovokovať aby použil mágiu a nemohol viac ísť do tej školy, ktorú tak nenávideli.

_Urobili by to,_ myslel si Harry, _len aby dokázali, že nado mnou majú moc._ A o tom nepochyboval. Odkedy prišiel na konci roka späť, dali mu jasne najavo, že ak má Harry žiť pod ich strechou a jesť ich jedlo, bude musieť urobiť všetko, čo mu prikážu.

Niežeby Harry mal inú možnosť. Okamžite ako vstúpil do domu Dursleyovcov, poslali ho do izby a hneď ho zamkli. Po ceste do izby si však Harry všimol, že na dverách má viac zámkov ako minulé leto. No nijak veľmi ho to neprekvapilo.

Čo ho však šokovalo, bolo to, čo zistil, keď chcel pustiť Hedwigu von. Jeho okno bolo zaklincované. Lepšie povedané zašróbované. Po hodine pokusov otvoriť ho hocijakým spôsobom okrem rozbitia skla to vzdal. Párkrát rozmýšľal, že to sklo jednoducho rozbije, no bolo by z toho viac problémov ako úžitku. V momente, keď by Dursleyovci zistili, že zničil ich drahocenný domov, pravdepodobne by to okno zabetónovali.

Kvôli zašróbovanému oknu a pretože bol ojedinelo vypustený z izby, aby šiel do kúpeľne, či spravil prácu, ktorú musel, nebol schopný dostať akúkoľvek poštu. Vedel však, že pošta mu stále chodí, pretože veľa sov sa snažilo dostať do jeho izby. Vernon nakoniec upchal komín, aby zabránil sovám dostať sa dnu touto cestou.

Takže Harry bol veľmi prekvapený, keď mu niečo pristálo na hlave a spadlo na zem vedľa neho. Harry na to pozeral, list ležiaci na zemi, osvetlený tlmeným svetlom vychádzajúcim z vyhasínajúcej žiarovky nad jeho hlavou.

Harry automaticky list zodvihol. Na obálke bolo napísané iba "Harry". Nič viac, nič menej. Mysliac, že zaspal a teraz sníva, zastavil sa predtým, než ho otvoril. No asi po piatich minútach bol Harry presvedčený, že nesníval. Pomaly otočil list a otvoril ho.

_Najdrahší Harry,_

_Ak toto teraz čítaš, chcem Ti zaželať šťastné 16 narodeniny. Tiež Ti chcem povedať, že je nám ľúto, že nie sme s tebou. Keďže si dostal tento list, my, James a Lily Potterovci, už nežijeme._

V tomto okamihu Harry takmer list pustil. Bol to list od jeho rodičov!

_Čo Ti ja, tvoja mama, chcem teraz povedať Ťa pravdepodobne rozosmutní. Snažím sa nebyť necitlivá, ale je ťažké písať Tvojmu 16 ročnému ja, keď teraz spíš tu pri mne, ani nie jedenročný._

_Uvedomujem si, že keď toto píšem, snažím sa vyhnúť téme, kvôli ktorej Ti píšem. Takže už by som to mohla povedať. James Potter nebol tvojím otcom._

Harry nevedel čo si má myslieť. Čo myslela tým, že James Potter nebol jeho otcom? Veď vyzeral presne ako on! Všetci mu to stále pripomínali. Harry sa prinútil čítať ďalej.

_James nevie, že nie je Tvoj biologický otec. Ja som jediná, kto o tom vie, a nie som presvedčená, že ak by som žila, povedala by som Ti to. Vám obom. Vlastne, vám trom. Veľmi ľúbim aj tvojho otca aj Jamesa, ale kvôli určitým okolnostiam som nebola schopná byť s Tvojím otcom. Nie som šťastná, že somJamesazradila, obzvlášť tak skoro po našej svadbe. Uvažovala som, žemupoviem pravdu, ale nemohla som mu zlomiť srdce._

_Neviem aká je situácia vo svete teraz po pätnástich rokoch, ale dúfam, že nie je taká ako teraz, keď Ti píšem tento list. Neviem kde Tvoj otec je a či je alebo nie je nažive. Je možné, že nie je. On, aj keď dobrý človek, má temnú minulosť. Kvôli nej sa nechal ľahko ovplyvniť a pridal sa na zlú stranu. Vedela som, že nechcel, ale keď tak spravil, už nebolo cesty späť._

_Ak je tvoj otec nažive, dostane odo mňapodobný list otýždeň. To by malo byť dosť času na to, aby si sa pripravil. Cítim, že Ťa musím varovať. Neviem aký je teraz, takže buď opatrný._

_Pravdepodobne chceš vedieť, kto ten muž je. Jeho meno je Severus Snape. Asi bude najlepšie ak sa spýtaš Albusa Dumbledora (Brumbála). On budev hodnotení Tvojho otcanajobjektívnejší._

_Predtým, než si sa narodil, začarovala som Ťa, aby si vyzeral ako James a nie Severus. Bolo to komplexné kúzlo, no nie trvalé, ak bolo použité iba raz. Kúzlo trvá 16 rokov, a potom mu trvá jeden rok, kým kompletne vymizne._

_Je mi to ľúto._

_Budem Ťa ľúbiť navždy,Tvoja mama,_

_Lily Potterová_

Harry sa po prečítaní tohto listu ani nepohol. _To musí byť nejaký vtip_, pomyslel si, ale nemohol sa prinútiť aby tomu uveril. Niečo na podpise mu potvrdilo, že to bola Lily Potterová.

Zatriasol hlavou. To bolo nemožné. Nenávidel Snapa a Snape nenávidel jeho. Bolo to tak odkedy vstúpil do jeho triedy v prvom ročníku. Samozrejme, aká to irónia, že jeho ďalší žijúci príbuzný, jeho otec, ho nenávidí.

Neistý čo robiť a náhle veľmi ostražitý, vliezol Harry do postele, list položený na podlahe pri jeho posteli. Ešte predtým než zaspal sa uistil, že si uzavrel myseľ. Trénoval oklumenciu(nitroobranu) odkedy Sirius prepadol oblúkom. Keď na to Hermiona prišla, darovala mu knihu na túto tému. Keď si uzavrel myseľ lepšie spal, no nezabránil tým víziám, ktoré videl v spánku. Tieto vízie boli väčšinou zo smrťožrútských (smrtijedských) stretnutí alebo útokov. Harry bol vo svojich víziách vždy Voldemortom. Harry tiež vedel, že tie vízie neboli snami, vedel, že boli skutočné. Ale ako si mohol byť istý?

Harry sa náhle zobudil nevediac kde je. Slnečné lúče prenikali medzerou v závesoch a jeho teta posunula jedlo cez mačaciu záklapku.

Pomaly vstávajúc, Harry potriasol hlavou. _Toto bol hrozne divný sen,_ pomyslel si. No nevedel si presne spomenúť, o čom sníval. Zobral misku rýchlo chladnúcich ovsených vločiek a sadol si a oprel sa o stenu. Vtedy si všimol list ležiaci na zemi a naplnila ho hrôza.

Počas nasledujúcich troch dní nedostal Harry na jedenie nič okrem zopár kúskov ovocia, ale veľmi sa o to nestaral. Bol v šoku. Nevedel či má tomu listu veriť. Chcel veriť, že to bol len vtip, no nemohol myšlienky, že je to všetko pravda vyhnať z hlavy. Na poludnie tretieho dňa, sa Harry rozhodol na to viac nemyslieť. Ak to nebol žart, tak Snape dostane list za štyri dni. Bol si istý, že zo Snapa by si nikto takto nevystrelil: to by bola samovražda.

Harry sa rozhodol nechať to na Snapovi. S týmto prešiel do rohu napravo od dverí, zobral si knihu oklumencie a začal ju znovu čítať.

Minerva McGonagallová stála veľmi ustaraná pri dome na Privátnej ceste (Zobí ulici) vo svojej mačacej podobe. Už to boli tri dni a ona ho nevidela ani raz. Okrem toho, každá sova, ktorá sa pokúšala vojsť do domu sa musela vrátiť, keďže nebola schopná vletieť cez chlapcovo okno ani upchatý komín.

Profesorka transfigurácie (přemneňování) vedela, že musí niečo urobiť. Poobzerala sa okolo, uistila sa, že nebol nikto okolo, potom sa premenila späť do ľudskej formy, vykročila smerom ku hlavnému vchodu a zaklopala. Po minúte čakania otvoril dvere veľký muž.

"Áno?" spýtal sa.

"Prišla som sa pozrieť na Harryho Pottera," odpovedala. Muž privrel oči a zazeral na ňu.

"Tu žiadny Harry Potter nie je," uzavrel tému a zatváral dvere. McGonagallová však medzi ne strčila nohu.

"Viem, že tu pán Potter býva," povedala keď tlačila dvere, aby ich nemohol pán Dursley zavrieť. "Nepomôže vám, ak budete tvrdiť opak, pán Dursley."

"Vernon, kto je pri dverách?" spýtala sa pani, ktorá vošla do izby. McGonagallová využila toto vyrušenie a pretlačila sa dnu.

"Pani Dursleyová, predpokladám."

"Áno, a vy ste?"

"Minerva McGonagallová. Som profesorka zo školy mladého pána Pottera. Chcela by som s ním hovoriť." Pri tomto Petúnia zbledla.

"Harry si teraz pravdepodobne nepraje byť rušený," povedala rozhodne. Profesorka sa na ňu zadívala.

"Je mi jedno či si praje alebo nepraje byť rušený. Musím s ním hovoriť." Nastalo ticho a Dursleyovci pozreli jeden na druhého. Napokon sa Petúnia Dursleyová podrobila profesorkinej žiadosti.

"Jeho izba je na poschodí," povedal drzo Vernon, potom odišiel do kuchyne spolu so svojou manželkou. McGonagallová ich chvíľku sledovala, potom vyšla po schodoch hore.

Na poschodí bolo viacero dverí, ale profesorke netrvalo dlho kým zistila, ktoré boli Harryho. S použitím mágie odomkla zámky na dverách a pomaly ich otvorila.

Izba v ktorej sa ocitla bola iná ako zvyšok domu. Po zemi sa váľali pergameny, knihy a oblečenie a závesy boli iba napoly otvorené.

"Harry?" potichu sa spýtala.

"Pani profesorka?" ozval sa slabý hlas naľavo od dverí. Profesorka McGonagallová sa otočila za hlasom. "Čo tu robíte?"

"Harry! Si v poriadku?" keď Harry neodpovedal iba sklonil hlavu, profesorka McGonagallová zostala vystrašená. "Pán Potter, čo vám urobili?" Harry vzhliadol k profesorke, no po dobrú minútu neprehovoril.

"Zavreli ma tu, a tak ma tu držali." Z vrchu šatníka sa ozvalo trepotanie krídel. Harry namáhavo vstal, vybral sovie pochúťky, nakŕmil nimi Hedwigu a vypustil ju z klietky. Preletela okolo izby, potom sa usadila na Harryho ramene, zahúkala a potom ho jemne ďobla do ucha. Harry videl, že ho profesorka McGonagallová pozorovala, no nevedel, čo jej povedať. Nakoniec Harry prehovoril.

"Zašróbovali mi okno, takže Hedwiga nemohla ísť loviť. To je aj dôvod, prečo som neodpovedal na žiadny z listov. Žiadny som nedostal." Práve vtedy, v Harryho bruchu zaškvrčalo. "Vy nemáte žiadne jedlo profesorka, nemám pravdu?" spýtal sa a potom zahanbene sklppil pohľad.

"Harry?" spýtala sa profesorka McGonagallová jemne. "Dávali ti jesť? Si strašne chudý."

"Nie veľmi veľa, pani profesorka. Počas niekoľkých posledných dní mi dali iba zopár jabĺk."

"Harry, zbaľ si veci. Idem sa dolu porozprávať s tvojou tetou a strýkom." A s týmto odišla. Harry sa začal baliť, uisťujúc sa, že má všetko. Práve keď si sadol vedľa svojho kufra, vyčerpaný z balenia, vošla do izby profesorka McGonagallová.

"Pripravený?" spýtala sa. Harry na ňu zmätene pozrel. Minulý rok, keď odchádzal od Dursleyovcov, išla s ním celá ochranka, ktorá ho dopravila do Hlavného stanu rádu. Vyzeralo to, akoby sa profesorka rozhodla o jeho odchode iba pred pár minútami.

"Kam ideme?" spýtal sa Harry. Čo chcel naozaj vedieť, bolo prečo sa rozhodli skontrolovať ho práve teraz, keď po minulé roky sa k nemu Dursleyovci nechovali o nič lepšie. Povedal im, že nenávidí Dursleyovcov, ale len mu odvetili, že tam musí byť kvôli ochrane.

"Harry," vzdychla si McGonagallová. "To tu chceš naozaj zostať?" Harry hneď pokrútil hlavou. Samozrejme, že tu nechcel zostať! To sa im snažil už päť rokov povedať! "Tak zavri Hedwigu v jej klietke a poďme." Vzala jeho kufor a zamierila ku schodom, kým sa Harry snažil presvedčiť Hedwigu, aby vošla do klietky, so sľubom, že ju pustí hneď ako sa dostanú tam, kam mali namierené.

Keď konečne zišiel aj z Hedwigou dolu, kde stála profesorka McGongallová a rozprávala sa s jeho opatrovníkmi, bol úplne vyčerpaný. Už nebol zvyknutý na toľko aktivity. Naozaj dúfal, že nejdú nikam ďaleko.

"Harry, budúce leto sa sem vrátiš," povedala mu McGonagallová. Harry na ňu len hľadel, nevediac čo povedať. "Uistíme sa však, že podmienky tu budú lepšie, neboj sa," povedala a zazrela na dvoch muklov (mudlov). "Pôjdeme prenášadlom a potom sa muklovským autobusom dostaneme až k Hlavnému stanu.

Harry zazrel na McGonagallovú. Od Tretej úlohy nemal prenášadlá rád, ale nechal to tak. Bolo to lepšie ako kráčanie. Cítil sa, akoby nemal žiadnu energiu. McGonagallová vybrala z vrecka brko a naznačila Harrymu aby sa ho dotkol. S brkom v jednej a Hedwigou v druhej ruke, jeho profesorka povedala "zelené lízatko" (jasne Dumbledorov výmysel) a Harry pocítil známe ťahanie v pupku.

Keď pristáli, boli v tmavej uličke za smetiakom. McGonagallová začala kráčať a Harry ju nasledoval. Po piatich minútach prišli na autobusovú stanicu a Harry oddychoval, zatiaľ čo profesorka kupovala lístky. Keď ich už mala, prisadla si k nemu a potichu čakali, kým autobus dorazí.

O desať minút, keď prišiel autobus na ktorý čakali, nastúpili a sadli si až úplne dozadu, takže mali kam položiť Harryho kufor aj Hedwiginu klietku. Po hodine pozerania sa von z okna, konečne dorazili na roh Grimmauldovho námestia. Keď prišli k miestu medzi domami 11 a 13, Harry bol hrozne unavený. Akonáhle sa dom 12 objavil, McGonagallová rýchlo vstúpila a Harry ju znovu nasledoval.


	2. Hlavný stan

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola Druhá: Hlavný stan

Keď profesorka McGonagallová odišla do kuchyne, odkiaľ mohol počuť ostatných z Rádu, Harry nevedel, čo si má myslieť. Náhle sa mu vrátili všetky spomienky. Spomienky, ktoré sa Harry snažil potlačiť. Minulé leto, školský rok, Sirius.

Sirius. Nechcel vedieť, ako by Sirius reagoval na list, ktorý dostal na narodeniny. Popravde, nechcel myslieť na to, ako všetci, možno okrem Snapa (trochu), budú reagovať.

Teraz keď už nad tým začal premýšľať, nemohol prestať. Snažil sa vyprázdniť si myseľ, vyhnať myšlienky, no nešlo to. Jediné na čo myslel, bolo ako mu všetci vždy hovorili ako veľmi sa podobá na svojho otca, Jamesa Pottera. Čo by spravili, keby zistili, že James nebol jeho otec? Možno keby to bol niekto iný, bolo by to fajn. Ale bol to Snape. James nenávidel Snapa, a ten pocit bol obojstranný. No Harry mal pocit, že Sirius nenávidel Snapa viac ako James. Sirius bol ten, čo ho poslal za vlkolakom. James bol ten, kto ho zachránil.

No Harry nebol šťastný, keď si spomenul na muža, ktorého všetci považovali za jeho otca, po tom, ako ho videl v Snapovej spomienke. James bol provokatér, no každý, okrem Snapa, si zjavne myslel, že bol perfektný. Väčšina dospelých mala Harryho rada odzačiatku, pravdepodobne preto, že bol Jamesov syn. A preto, že bol _chlapec, ktorý prežil_.

Čím viac o tom Harry premýšľal, tým horšie mu bolo. Bolo mu zle, a pravdepodobne by skončil pri záchodovej mise, keby mal niečo v žalúdku.

"Albus, oni mu nedávali jesť. Na dverách mal desať zámkov a mal zašróbované okno. Nechápem, ako by sa tam mohol nabudúce leto vrátiť. Nepochybujem o tom, že už toho má dosť."

"Nedávali jesť?" zavrčal Severus Snape, a krátko sa sarkasticky zasmial. "Pravdepodobne preháňal. Čo, nedovolili mu dupľu? Určite sa len chcel zviditeľniť. A zámky,hmm, nebol by zlý nápad dať nejaké aj na Rokfort. Vždy je vonku po večierke spôsobuje problémy," zakončil krútiac hlavou.

"Severus," vybuchla profesorka. "Vyzerá ako kostra. Už predtým ako niečo povedal bolo jasné, že nedostával veľa jedla."

"Tak potom by sme mu mali dať najesť," vmiešal sa do toho Dumbledore. "Molly," povedal, keď sa otočil k pani Weasleyovej. "Myslíš, že by si mu mohla pripraviť niečo, z čoho by mu nebolo zle?"

"Samozrejme, Albus," odpovedala a hneď sa pustila do roboty, kým zbytok Rádu zakončil stretnutie.

Severusovi bol naštváný. Ten chlapec tu bol oveľa skôr ako mal byť. Presne to, čo potreboval. Mesiac s Potterovie chlapčiskom. Ten chlapec bol rozmaznaný, to vedel. Jeho kolegovia ho vždy stavali na prvé miesto, a teraz sa to stalo znovu. Snape si bol istý, že Harry presvedčil Minervu, že jeho opatrovníci boli krutší, než boli v skutočnosti. Už od prvého stretnutia cítil Snape okolo toho chlapca aroganciu. Musí byť taký, pretože je rozmaznaný. Nevedel ako sa riadiť pravidlami, a zjavne to ani nikto okrem Snapa neočakával. _Pre Harryho Pottera tu vždy boli výnimky_, pomyslel si Snape.

Snape vyšiel z kuchyne ako prvý. Plánoval ísť do svojej izby a začať na spiacom elixíre ako mu nariadil Albus, no keď uvidel Pottera stáť pri dverách, so vzdialeným pohľadom v očiach a nečitateľným výrazom na tvári, zmätene zastal.

"Potter," zavrčal Snape. "Rozhodli ste sa stáť vo dverách, aby okolo vás nemohol nikto prejsť? Prečo si radšej neodnesiete svoje veci do izby aby tu nemuseli zavadzať?" Keď nedostal žiadnu odpoveď, začal byť Snape naštvaný. "Potter! Počuli ste ma? Zoberte si svoje veci do izby!" Severusovi bolo podozrivé keď Potter stále neodpovedal. Aj keď Potter väčšinou porušoval pravidlá, poslúchal rozkazy ako bol tento.

Severus si chlapca prezrel. _Minerva mala pravdu_, pomyslel si. _Vyzerá, akoby mu nedávali jesť. A na šestnásťročného je malý._ Po minúte prizerania sa si Severus uvedomil, že Potter bol v šoku. Chytil ho za bradu a prinútil ho vzhliadnuť. Vyzeralo to, že tento dotyk prebral Harryho z tranzu, v ktorom dovtedy bol.

Pohľad, akým sa Potter na Snapa pozrel bol ešte viac mätúci, ako ten, ktorý mal počas tranzu. Avšak trval iba krátko a onedlho bol nahradený neutrálnym výrazom.

"Potter, čo robíte?" Harry počul Snapa pýtať sa hlasom, ktorý niesol oboje, obavy a sarkazmus. Bol zvláštne vďačný za vyrušenie svojich myšlienok, ktoré pomaly prerastali do hystérie. Aj keď to vyrušenie bolo spôsobené osobou, ktorú chcel teraz vidieť zo všetkých najmenej.

"Dobrý deň profesor. Profesorka McGonagallová ma sem priviezla."

"Áno Potter," zavrčal Snape. "Toľko nám povedala. Vaša historka musela byť presvedčujúca, keď ju prinútila priviesť vás sem o niekoľko týždňov skôr..." Harry prestal počúvať. _Nám? Koľko ich tam bolo?_ Harry chcel vedieť, či tam bol celý Rád. Prečo iné by tam bol Snape? Vždy tam prišiel iba na stretnutia. Popravde, asi chcel teraz odísť a Harrymu stál v ceste, náhodne, samozrejme.

Harry nechcel, aby celý Rád vedel, ako žil posledný mesiac. Bolo to hrozne zahanbujúce. Bolo mu zle z toho, že ho ľudia obskakovali ako malé dieťa, akoby potreboval špeciálnu pozornosť kvôli tomu kým je. Boli časy, keď bolo hrozné byť chlapcom, ktorý prežil.

Severus prestal rozprávať, keď si uvedomil, že ho Harry už viac nepočúva. Znovu mal na tvári ten vzdialený pohľad. _Čo je s ním?_ Spýtal sa sám seba.

"Harry!" zakričal potešený hlas, ktorý Harryho vytrhol z tranzu. "Oh! Pozri sa na seba! Si taký chudý! Potrebuješ jesť. Pripravila som pre teba v kuchyni nejaké jedlo, takže keď všetci odídu môžeš sa prísť najesť. Minerva nám povedala, že ti nedávali jesť! Chudák chlapec! Nemôžem uveriť, že sa k tebe tak správali! Mysleli by ste si, že keď už nič iné, aspoň by ťa udržali zdravého. Musíš sa cítiť hrozne."

Harry pozrel na pani Weasleyovú, nevediac čo povedať. Takže profesorka každému na stretnutí povedala v akom bol stave. V ten moment, Harry nechcel nič viac než byť vo svojej izbe, v ktorej bol minulé leto a zavrieť sa tam, kým všetci neodídu.

"Som v poriadku, pani Weasleyová." Pani Weasleyová naňho pozrela, akoby mu neverila.

"Zlatko, nedávali ti jesť! Pustili ťa vôbec z izby? Vedela som, všetci sme vedeli, že niečo nie je v poriadku, keď sa všetky listy, ktoré sme ti poslali vrátili späť neotvorené."

"Mohlo to byť aj horšie," povedal jej Harry, ktorý bol čím ďalej, tým viac zmätený. Prečo z toho robila taký problém? Dursleyovci mu nikdy nedali veľa, a predtým sa o to nikto nestaral. Toto leto to bolo horšie, ale nie veľmi. Aspoň ho neotravovali, tak ako po minulé letá. Čo bolo plus. Aby sa dostal preč skôr, než sa všetci členovia Rádu nahrnú do chodby, prehnal sa okolo pani Weasleyovej a Snapa tak rýchlo ako vo svojom stave mohol, s výhovorkou, že si ide odniesť svoje veci a Hedwigu do izby, nedovoliac aby mu pani Weasleyová pomohla.

Severus zmätene pozoroval, ako za sebou Harry ťahá kufor hore schodmi. Ten chlapec sa vyhýbal pozornosti, ktorú predtým vyhľadával. Vyzeralo to, že sa chce z miestnosti dostať skôr, ako sa do nej nahrnú členovia Rádu. Severus, samozrejme, chápal dôvody prečo sa vyhýbať pozornosti. Nikdy nechcel byť, narozdiel od Pottera, v centre pozornosti. Potter si vždy našiel cestičky aby tam bol. Keď sa Snape uistil, že Potter našiel svoju izbu, vyšiel na tretie poschodie a začal pracovať na svojich elixíroch, vyháňajúc z hlavy akúkoľvek myšlienku na Harryho.

Harry sa nechcel vrátiť do kuchyne, aj keď vedel, že tam naňho čaká jedlo. Popravde sa mu z myšlienky na jedlo urobilo zle. Vedel, že ak zje čokoľvek ťažké bude mu zle, pretože v poslednom mesiaci toho veľa nezjedol. Sadol si na posteľ, spadol dozadu a hneď zaspal.

"Harry. Harry! Poď sa najesť." Harry sa pomaly prebudil, neistý tým, čo sa deje. Keď si spomenul kde je, osoba, ktorá ho zobudila už bola preč. Pomaly vstal z postele a išiel do kuchyne. Odľahlo mu, keď tam uvidel iba troch ľudí, no bol by radšej, keby tam nebol nikto.

Boli tam profesori McGonagallová, Dumbledore a Snape. Sedeli za stolom, ticho sa rozprávajúc, no stíchli a vzhliadli, keď Harry vošiel. Harry zastal vo dverách. Dumbledore mu pokynul aby si sadol na miesto, kde bola čímsi naplnená misa, a on si sadol.

Misa bola plná niečoho, čo vyzeralo divne ako ovsené vločky, ale bolo to tmavé s oranžovými a zelenými kúskami. Harry pozrel na profesorov. Dumbledore a McGonagallová ho pozorovali, ale Snape, úplne Harryho ignorujúc, čítal knihu. Harry chcel vedieť, prečo tu ešte stále bol. Pochopil prečo tu boli profesorka McGonagallová a Dumbledorom. McGonagallová bola vedúca jeho fakulty a doviedla ho do Hlavného stanu a Dumbledore, no, bol skrátka Dumbledore. Obaja vyzerali, akoby očakávali, že bude jesť tú brečku pred ním, takže zodvihol lyžičku a okúsil to.

Nebolo to také zlé ako očakával. V podstate to bolo celkom dobré. Harry to rýchlo zjedol, rád, že má niečo čím si naplní žalúdok, no rozhodol sa, že jedna misa bola viac ako dosť. Bol plný, no jedna jeho časť chcela viac.

"Harry," povedal Dumbledore. Harry vzhliadol a všimol si, že všetci profesori naňho znovu hľadia. "Zjavne ti to chutilo. Musím to povedať Molly. Máš toho viac, ale malo by ti to vydržať niekoľko dní. Nezjedz viac ako jednu misu naraz a pokús sa jesť aspoň šesťkrát denne. Keď doješ zvyšok..." bolo zjavné, že nevie ako to pomenovať, "tohoto, môžeš jesť ťažšie jedlá, no prosím ťa nezjedz veľa naraz a jedz často, dokiaľ budeš schopný zjesť niečo väčšie."

Harry bol trochu prekvapený. Znelo to, akoby odchádzali, no Harry si to nemyslel. Nemyslel, že by mu až tak dôverovali.

"Vy...er...odchádzate?" spýtal sa riaditeľa.

"Profesorka McGonagallová a ja odchádzame, ale profesor Snape tu zostáva."

"Harry, daj si na seba pozor," začala profesorka McGonagallová. Zjavne chcela povedať viac, no nič nedodala a spolu s riaditeľom odchádzala.

"Áno, prosím daj si na seba pozor. Dovidenia Harry," povedal Dumbledore, a spolu s profesorkou odišiel, kým Snape s Harrym zostali sedieť pri kuchynskom stole. Harry pozrel na misu ležiacu predním. Nemohol ju tam len tak nechať. Vstal, odniesol ju k dresu a umyl ju, neuvedomujúc si, že Snape ho celý čas pozoroval.

Počas toho, ako umýval svoju misu a lyžicu a odložil ich na neskoršie použitie, napadlo ho mnoho otázok. Otočil sa k stolu, nečakajúc, že Snape tam stále bude.

"Ako to, že ste tu so mnou? Určite tu nie ste z vlastnej vôle," spýtal sa Harry profesora, dúfajúc, že to neznelo drzo. Nechcel naštvať Snapa hneď prvý deň. Teda nechcel ho naštvať viac ako inokedy.

Snape vzhliadol od svojej knihy a prezrel si chlapca. Uvažoval nad tým, že ho bude skrátka ignorovať, ale rozhodol sa, že keď budú najbližší mesiac zdieľať tento dom spolu, na ignorovanie bude kopa času. Snapa prekvapilo, keď šiel Harry umyť tú misu, akoby to tak robil vždy. Potom sa zamyslel nad otázkou ktorú Potter položil.

Snapov prvý nápad bol povedať Potterovi, že by to mal vedieť, keďže Weasley a Grangerová mu to určite povedali, no potom si spomenul, že každý list, ktorý mu poslali sa vrátil späť neotvorený.

"Temný pán zistil, že som špeh, Potter. Budem tu zjavne tráviť aj zopár ďalších letných prázdnin." V Potterovom pohľade bola zmes prekvapenia, strachu a zmätenia.

"Ale ja..." začal Harry, no potom si to rozmyslel. Nechcel, aby Snape vedel, že máva vízie o Voldemortovi. Iba by si ho doberal. Harry pokrútil hlavou, ako keby sa snažil vyhnať myšlienky z hlavy. "To je jedno," povedal a zamieril do svojej novej izby.

Severus videl chlapca odchádzať ten deň už druhýkrát. Zaujímalo ho, čo chcel Potter povedať, ale rozhodol sa, že sa neoplatí rušiť preto pokojné ticho, na ktoré si zvykol počas posledných dvoch týždňov. Hádka by to ticho určite zničila a on si nemyslel, že by Potter fyzicky zvládol akýkoľvek druh stresu.

Spôsob akým zjedol tú brečku v mise vypovedal o tom, že v poslednom čase toho veľa nezjedol a spôsob akým zaspal po tom, ako vyšiel hore po schodoch ukázal, že toho ani veľa nenaspal. Severus si stále nebol istý, ako z toho chlapca mohlo vyrásť niečo tak drzé, keď bolo viditeľné, že bol v detstve hrozne zanedbaný. Iba ak to nebolo iba posledných zopár rokov, keď si ho nevšímali. To by vysvetlilo jeho náhlu zmenu v správaní.

Snape neočakával, že to poddajné správanie bude mať dlhé trvanie. Keď bude Potter znovu zdravý, bude znovu drzý a nafúkaný. A samozrejme, Snape bol ten, kto sa mal oňho starať. _Prečo vždy skončím starajúc sa o Pottera?_


	3. Knihy a sovy

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola druhá: Knihy a sovy

Keď sa Harry ráno zobudil, prvé čo uvidel bola spŕška sov. Hedwiga stála na skrini a vyzerala naštvane. Ospalo oslobodil sovy od ich nákladov a ony, jedna po druhej, odlietali.

"No, no, no. Čudoval som sa odkiaľ vychádza všetok ten hluk. Nemôžete stráviť ani dvanásť hodín bez toho, aby ste dotali desať sov, pán Potter?" Harry vzhliadol, len aby uvidel profesora elixírov stáť vo dverách. _Prečo som nezamkol dvere, keď som šiel včera spať?_ zaklial.

"Je to len päť listov," odvetil Harry krátko a vtedy si všimol, že jeden list prišiel z Rokfortu. Okamžite ho otvoril a začal čítať.

_Transfigurácia P_

_Čarovanie V_

_Elixíry V_

_Obrana proti čiernej mágii V_

_Starostlivosť o zázračné tvory D_

_Dejiny mágie H_

_Veštenie H_

_Herbológia V_

_Astronómia P_

Harry sa zasmial. Vedel, že z veštenia ani z dejín mágie neprejde, no spravil vsetko ostané! Oči mu zablúdili späť ku známke z elixírov. _Ako sa mi to podarilo?"_

"Čo na liste zo školy vám pripadá také zábavné?" zavrčal jeho učiteľ. Harry naňho pozrel. Úplne zabudol, že Snape tam ešte stále je.

"Moje známky z V.Č.Ú.," zavrčal Harry späť. "Vyzerá to tak, že sa ma nezbavíte tak ľahko ako ste si mysleli." Keď uvidel zmätený pohľad na profesorovej tvári, uškrnul sa ešte viac. Kým sa Snape stihol spýtať, dodal: "Dostal som "Vinikajúci" z elixírov."

"A to sa vám _ako_ podarilo?" spýal sa Snape sarkastickejšie ako zvyčajne, čo Harry dovtedy pokladal za nemožné.

"Nestáli ste nado mnou a nečakali kým opäť niečo zbabrem," odvetil bezrozmyslu Harry, potom skonil hlavu, pripravujúc sa na kúsavú poznámku. Keď žiadna neprišla, Harry vzhliadol.

"Áno," začal Snape. "Neboli ste pod tlakom. Ako môžete čakať, že sa stanete aurorom, ak nedokážete zniesť tlak, hm?" Harry neodpovedal. Bol čím ďalej, tým viac naštvaný a nedôveroval ničomu, čo by mohlo vyjsť z jeho úst. Ignorujúc Snapa, vytiahol ďalší list.

Keď nebol Snape schopný dostať z Harryho akúkoľvek odpoveď, odišiel. _Ďalší rok s Potterom._ Snape netušil ako mohol ten chlapec dostať V na V.Č.Ú. Keď prišlo na robenie elixírov, Potter bol nekompetentný a bolo to naozaj zriedka, ak vôbec niekedy, keď odovzdal esej, ktorá by bola dobrá.

Snape nebol šťastný, že tu bol s Potterom sám. To znamenalo, že bude musieť dohliadnuť na to, že Potter jedol. Už teraz spal do jedenástej, a keď ho išiel zobudiť, našiel v jeho izbe päť sov.

Dole v kuchyni, Snape pripravil dva sendviče, nalial si pohár tekvicového džúsu a začal čítať _Denného Proroka_. V posledných dňoch sa smrťožrúti moc neukazovali a Snape chcel vedieť, čo plánujú.

Harry vošiel do kuchyne, kde našiel Snapa jesť a čítať. Naplnil si misu svojou brečkou, posadil sa a začal jesť. Včera jedol iba dvakrát, a toto bolo prvýkrát, čo jedol dnes napriek ktomu, že už bolo skoro poludnie.

Listy, ktoré to ráno dostal boli, vynímajúc výsledky V.Č.Ú., od Hermiony, Ginny, Rona, dovjčat a Panie Weasleyovej. Pani Weasleyová im zjavne povedala, čo sa stalo a ich listy boli plné sympatie. Keď si ich prečítal, odložil ich nabok s tým, že na ne neskôr odpovie a uvedomil si, že bol hladný.

Keď Harry dojedol, znovu umyl svoju misu a položil ju vedľa. Kým ju umýval, snažil sa vymyslieť, čo bude robiť, no na nič neprišiel. Úlohy mal už hotové (a prepísané znovu a znovu. Keďže toto posledný mesiac nemal moc na práci, eseje boli o niečo dlhšie, ako mali byť a keď ich dokončil, všetky ich znovu prepísal, aby boli úhľadné) a všetko upratovanie urobili už minulý rok.

Harry sa odvrátil od drezu a porozhliadol sa po kuchyni. Keď ho nič nenapadlo, vzdychol si a vykročil smerom ku schodisku.

"Čo?" spýtal sa Snape. Harry sa otočil a pozrel naňho.

"Iba sa snažím prísť na to, čo by som mohol robiť, to je všetko," odvetil a znovu sa chcel vydať do svojej izby.

"A čo úlohy?" zavrčal Snape.

"Všetko hotové. Dokončil som ich dosť dávno."

"Naozaj? Tak teda dobre," povedal Snape sarkasticky a odložil noviny. "Pozrime sa ako ste napísali esej z elixírov, hm?" Harry na pár sekúnd iba na Snapa hľadel, pokrčil ramenami, potom vybehol hore po svoju esej. O päť minút neskôr ju podal profesorovi a vrátil sa do svojej izby. _Naozaj sa musí nudiť._

Severus Snape očakával, že Potter odmietne odovzdať esej skôr, ale on neodmietol. Naopak, hneď mu ju doniesol. Keď chlapec prišiel späť, dal mu hrubú rolku pergamenu a hneď odišiel, čo bola úľava. Prekvapený dĺžkou začal hneď čítať.

"No, Potter," zavrčal Snape, keď vošiel do Harryho izby. Harry odložil svoju knihu oklumencie a pozrel na muža. "Možno by sme vás mali zamknúť v izbe na všetky úlohy," dokončil a hodil esej na posteľ vedľa Harryho. Harry ju zodvihol a trochu odroloval, aby videl, čo dostal. Bolo tam V napísané červeným atramentom. Keď to uvidel, potešene pozrel na Snapa.

"Ale povedzte mi, čo sa dáva do uspávajúcich elixírov, čo umožňuje spiacemu snívať?" Harry rýchlo premýšľal.

"Usušený prášok pokoja," odpovedal. "Pane." Snape vyzeral prekvapene, že Harry vedel odpovedať.

"Áno," pripustil. "Ale vo vašej eseji ste napísali slimačí prášok." Harry sa na tom zasmial.

"Musel som to zle opísať," súhlasil.

"Okrem toho to bolo celkom dobré. Chápete, pán Potter, že toto je štýl práce, aký od vás budem tento rok očakávať," povedal Snape, ukazujúc na zrolovaný pergamen. "Teraz, keď viem, že nie ste úplne neschopný." Harry prikývol. "Vyzeralo to, že ste konečne pochopili nuansy, ktoré ste predtým nechápali. Čo sa zmenilo?"

Táto otázka Harryho zmiatla. Nevedel, čo sa zmenilo. Iba to napísal. Samozrejme, predtým, než to napísal si niekoľkokrát prečítal staré učebnice...

"Toto leto som prečítal všetky staré učebnice predtým, než som napísal tie eseje. Naozaj som sa strašne nudil." Teraz bol Snapov čas aby vyzeral potešene.

"Aha," povedal bez zvyčajnej zlomyselnosti. "Tak vymysleli ste, čo budete robiť?" spýtal sa Snape, zamračene.

"Nie," odpovedal Harry. "Nič, čo by som už niekoľkokrát neurobil." Po tom, ako to Harry povedal, Snape vyzeral zamyslene a prezeral si Harryho.

"Hm, pravdepodobne to budem ľutovať, ale tiež nemám veľmi veľa na práci. Nezahráte si partičku šachu?" Harry šokovane hľadel na Snapa.To bolo úplne neočakávané. Snape sa ho pýtal, či si s ním nezahrá šach? Po chvíli nehybného státia, začal Harry premýšľat. Nemal čo iné na práci, možno okrem bezcielneho chodenia po dome, čo by mu veľa času nezabralo, pretože to robil už minulé leto.

"Samozrejme, prečo nie?" rýchlo odvetil, kým stihol Snape vziať návrh späť. Profesor pozdvihol obočie.

"Kuchyňa," povedal a odišiel. Harry vstal a začal zostupovať po schodoch. no v polovici zastal. Čo ak Snape vedel? Ale to bolo nemožné, nemal by ten list dostať ešte tri dni. Ale ak nevie, prečo je taký milý?

_Pravdepodobne kvôli tej eseji. Možno som nad ňou nemal stráviť toľko času. Počas školského roku nebudem mať čas napísať všetky eseje tak dobre!_ Ale to musel byť ten dôvod. Konečne si uvedomil, že Harry nebol nekompetentný, ako si vždy myslel, že je. Harry pokrčil ramenami a vošiel do kuchyne, trochu naštvyný, že ho Snape vôbec považoval za nekompetentného.

Snape práve rozostavoval biele figúrky peknej šachovej súpravy. Harry sa posadil oproti nemu a začal ukladať čierne fugúrky. Hneď ako skončil, Snape urobil prvý ťah. _Toľko k rozhovoru_, pomyslel si Harry, aj keď sa s porofesorom v podstate rozprávať nechcel, najmä, ak by povedal niečo, čo by neskôr mohol ľutovať.

Harryho figúrky ho nechceli poslúchať. Kvôli tomu, Harrydostal šach skoro, a iba o štyri ťahy neskôr prehral. Harry začal automaticky znovu ukladať figúrky, potom pozrel na Snapa, keď on nezačal ukladať svoje.

"Ešte jednu?"

"Ak chcete," odpovedal Harry.

"Nevadí ti, že prehrávaš? Skoro si sa zabil pri každom metlobalovom (famfrpálovom) zápase len aby si vyhral, a teraz ti nevadí, keď prehráš v šachu?" Harry o tom rozmýšľal, pozerajúc na šachovnicu. Prehrať v šachu mu nijak zvlášť nevadilo. Napokon, s Ronom prehrával dosť často. V podstate, skoro každú hru.

Tri a pol hry neskôr, sa Harry ocitol v pasci. Akokoľvek by sa pohol, stratil by panáčika. Najprv chcel pohnút jedným z pešiakov, aby nestratil hodnotnú figúrku, no potom si uvedomil, že to mu v ďalších ťahoch moc nepomôže. Potom, hľadiacna šachovnicu, čosi uvidel. Ak by pohol vežou a nechal by si ju vyhodiť, uvoľnil by si tým koňa a mohol by zaútočiť. Bol to iba nápad, no mohol by Snapa tak zaviesť, že by mu Harry mohol zobrať dámu. Pochyboval, že to vyjde, ale rozhodol sa, že to skúsi.

"Veža na E6," povedal šachovnici.

"Vyhodí ju! To je zlý ťah!"

"No tak! Len sa pohni!" Zreval Harry. Ronova šachvonica spolupracovala oveľa lepšie, keďže s ňou tak často hrával, no táto ho nenechala robiť to, čo chcel. Keď sa veža nepohla, Harry bol naštvaný. "No?"

"Je to zlý ťah! Pohni niečím iným!"

"Nie! Chcem aby si sa pohla ty, tak sa do toho daj!" Oproti nemu sa ozval smiech. Harry pozrel na Snapa. "Čo?"

"Nič. Uvedomuješ si, že sa hádaš so začarovaným kusom kameňa?"

"No, nechce sa pohnúť!" Snape pokrútil hlavou. Harry pozrel späť na šachovnicu a tvrdohlavo na ňu zazeral.

"Pohni sa _teraz,_" prikázal a figúrka sa konečne pohla. "Konečne," zamrmlal, ne čo sa Snape začal sarkasticky smiať. Snape sa pohol, zobral Harryho vežu. Harry pohol koňom a zobral pešiaka, ktorý mu vyhodil vežu a Snape mu ho okamžite zobral (toho koňa :) sorry je to trochu zmätené).

V tom momente si Harry znovu prezeral šachovnicu. Nemohol uveriť tomu, že Snapa naozaj nachytal. Naozaj si musí myslieť, že to Harry nevie hrať. Teda, nie že by vedel. Bola to iba náhoda, že sa dostal z tej pasce. Ťah, ktorý Snape práve urobil mu umožnil vyhodiť jeho dámu. Harry sa na to ešte raz pozrel, aby sa uistil, že žiadne iné fugúrky mu nebudú schopné v tom zabrániť, potom položil vežu na dámu.

"Áno," potešil sa Harry, keďjeho veža odtiahla dámu preč zo šachovnice. Pozrel na Snapa. Potom rýchlo znovu pozrel na šachovnicu, potom si všimol, že Snape nemá kam pohnúť kráľom. Usmial sa, pozrel na Snapa s úškrnom a vyhlásil: "Šach mat. Vy zo všetkých ľudí by ste mali vedieť, že podceňovať ľudí sa neopláca."

Snape pozrel na uškŕňajúceho sa Pottera. Nebol si istý, či bol viac prekvapený tým, že ho Potter porazil, alebo tým, čo mu teraz povedal. Ten chlapec vedel, že nemal šancu ho poraziť. Potter si zjavne všimol, že túto partiu nehral naplno. Majster elixírov s prehľadom vyhral predošlé tri hry a povedal si, že sa nemusí obťažovať snažiť sa v tej štvrtej. Harry Potter si to musel všimnúť a využiť. To bolo veľmi ne-chrabromilské. To Severusa primälo k úsmevu.

"Čo?" spýtal sa Harry defenzívne. Toto bolo prvýkrát, keď videl Snapa naozaj sa usmievať. Väčšinou sa len uculil (afektovane usmial).

"To nebolo veľmi chrabromilské," odpovedal Snape. Na Harryho zmätený pohľad dodal, "využil si toho, že som nedával pozor. Ostatné tri hry si sa nesnažil úplne. Išiel si ťah za ťahom. Štvrtú hru som nedával toľko pozor. _Ty_ si to využil. Jeden by to nečakal od perfektného chrabromilčana, _Harryho Pottera_."

"Perfektného chrabromilčana? To nie je to, čo by povedal triediaci klobúk..."

"_Čo?_" vyštekol zarazene Snape. Harry sa zasmial.

"Áno," povedal a začal sa znovu smiať. Vstal a išiel si pre svoju brečku. "V ten deň som stretol oboch, Rona i Malfoya. Ron bol naozaj milý a Malfoy sa mi snažil povedať, že Ron pre mňa nie je dosť dobrý. No, Malfoy samozrejme skončil v Slizoline. V ten deň mi tiež povedali, že zo Slizolinu vyšlo viac temných čarodejov ako z iných fakúlt, a potom som si uvedomil, čo sa stalo mojim rodičom..." Harry zmĺkol. Jeho rodičia. Alebo lepšie, jeho mama a James Potter.

"A?" spýtal sa Snape, zaujatý týmto príbehom. Harry Potter, nie úplne chrabromilčan?

"No, sediac na triediacej stoličke som stále opakoval "nie Slizolin, nie Slizolin". Klobúk mi povedal, že v Slizoline by sa mi darilo, no ja som stále hovoril nie. Tak ma dal do Chrabromilu."

To Snapa znehybnilo. Každý kto o Potterovi hovoril, rozprával o tom, aký skvelý chrabromilčan to bol. Vždy idúc do situácií po hlave, robiac "odvážne skutky" bez premýšľania nad následkami.

"A si tak šťastný?"

"Myslím, že áno. Mám veľmi dobrých priateľov, držia so mnou aj keď im poviem, že by nemali. Slizolinčania by tak urobili iba v prípade, že by z toho oni sami niečo mali. To je dôvod..." _To je dôvod, prečo sú skoro všetci moji priatelia mŕtvy._ Pokrútil hlavou a vyčistil si myseľ. "Asi je dobré, že nie som v Slizoline. Bol by som vylúčený už v prvom ročníku. A aj keby nie, bol by som viac zraniteľný kvôli deťom smrťožrútov." Harryho myseľ sa zatúlala späť k prvej ceste rokfortským vlakom. V čom by bol jeho život iný, keby počúvol Malfoya?

"Čo?"

"Oh, nič," odvetil Harry, keď si uvedomil, že sa znovu odmlčal.

"Nosíte svoje pocity na tvári, Potter," vyprskol Snape.

"Iba som rozmýšľal, v čom by sa môj život zmenil, keby som sa vtedy rozhodol ísť s Malfoyom namiesto Rona. Pravdepodobne by som skončil v Slizoline." Snape sa nad tým zamyslel. Keby sa Potter spriatelil so Slizolinčanom pred triedením, nič by proti Slizolinu nemal, a skončil by tam.

"Pravdepodobne," súhlasil a odmlčal sa. Naozaj sa rozprával s Potterom? _To sa zjavne stáva, keď s ním zostaneš uväznený v jednom dome,_ pomyslel si. Vyzeralo to, že Potter si myslí presne to isté.

"Myslím, že šachov mám už dosť, pane."

"Áno, to si myslím aj ja." Harry vstal a odišiel. Nechcel sa teraz rozprávať s profesorom. So svojím nič nevediacim otcom. Popravde sa s ním nechcel rozprávať vôbec. Ale bolo to také ľahké rozprávať sa s ním, keď jeho zvyčajný úškľabok akosi chýbal. A presne Harrymu povedal, čo si myslí. To sa mu na ňom páčilo.

Harry znovu pokrútil hlavou. Toho muža nemal rád a tie pocity boli vzájomné. _Takto vychádzame iba preto, že tu spolu budeme celý mesiac. Nemá zmysel hádať sa,_ povedal si. Vetdy si spomenul, že neumyl svoju misu. Nechcel dávať Snapovi dôvody na kritiku, takže sa vrátil do kuchyne a umyl ju, neuvedomujúc si, že Snape ho znovu pozoroval.

Keď bol hotový, rozhodol sa, že sa prejde po dome. Veď to bol _jeho_ dom. Sirius mu ho zanechal, takže pokiaľ tam nebolo niečo, čo patrilo Snapovi alebo niekomu inému, bolo všekto jeho. Nemusel sa obávať o Kreachera, pretože zomrel krátko po Siriusovi. Prvé poschodie sa skladalo z hlavného vchodu, obývačky, salónu, kuchyne a jedálne. Všetky izby boli upratané a čisté, no Harry sa rozhodol ich prerobiť. Celý dom bol tajomný a to sa mu nepáčilo.

Potichu, tak aby nezobudil obraz Siriusovej matky, vyšiel na poschodie a otvoril prvé dvere naľavo. Táto izba bola minulé leto uprataná, no nevyzerala na to, že by v nej niekto býval. Na všetkom spočívala vrstva prachu a Harry si povedal, že keď sa bude cítiť lepšie, dá to doporiadku. _Aspoň budem mať čo robiť_. Ďalšiu izbu okupovala Ginny s Hermionou, keď tu boli naposledy. Bola celkom čistá, takže Harry predpokladal, že ju pani Weasleyová z času na čas upratala.

Tretia izba bola jeho a Ronova. Ani nevošiel dnu, keďže tam bol pár hodín predtým. Dolu chodbou ozdobenou obrazmi boli dvere vedúce do knižnice. Uvažoval, že pôjde ďalej a neskôr sa vráti, no potom sa rozhodol, že sa tam zastaví. Otvoril dvere a vošiel do prirodzene osvetlenej miestnosti. Na oboch stranách bolo veľké okno a závesy boli zhrnuté. Mal pocit, že tie okná boli začarované, pretože scernéria za nimi bola prekrásna. Vôbec sa nepodobala na Grimmaudovo námestie.

Táto izba bola definitívne udržiavaná. _Pravdepodobne Snapom_, pomyslel si Harry. Prešiel k policiam začal si prezerať knihy. Väčšina nebola označená, a tak vybral prvú knihu, ktorej názov bol _Vysvetlenia a použitie základných kúziel._ Harry sa potichu zasmial. Otvoriac knihu si prečítal obsah a zistil, že väčšinu z nich už poznal, no bolo tam aj zopár takých, o ktorých nikdy predtým nepočul. S myšlienkou, že by sa mohol naučiť niečo nové sa vrátil do svojej izby, odkiaľ neskôr so zápisníkom, brkom a atramentom vyrazil späť do knižnice. Zatvoril dvere a pohodlne sa usadil s knihou aj zápisníkom položenými v lone.

Harry prečítal a urobil si poznámky z celej knihy. Boli v nej vysvetlené veci, ktoré sa nikdy predtým neučil, takže sa uistil, že má všetky užitočné napísané v zápisníku. Pri zaklínadlách si napísal všetko potrebné k tomu, aby ich mohol neskôr v škole precvičovať. _Neviem sa dočkať kým o tomto poviem Hermione. Asi ju z toho porazí!_

Keď Snape vošiel, práve dokončoval posledné zaklínadlo. Vyzeral prekvapene, no Harry ho ignoroval a vrátil knihu späť do police. Vybral knihu vedľa, tiež o základných kúzlach. Zopár ďalších kníh bolo tiež o kúzlach. Posúvajúc sa o zopár radov nišie vybral ďalšiu knihu: o kúzlach. _Musia byť zoradené podľa témy,_ pomyslel si Harry, prešiel k ďalšej polici a našiel knihu o transfigurácii.

Severus pozoroval ako chlapec vyťahoval jednu knihu za druhou, pozrel na ňu a vrátil ju napsäť do police. Bolo zjavné, že nehľadá nič špecifické, len sa snaží pochopiť systém ich zoradenia. Snape prešiel ku stolu, kde Harry pracoval a pozrel na zápisník. _Robí si poznámky_, zasmial sa v duchu. Ďalšia vec, ktorú by od Pottera nikdy nečakal. _Naozaj sa musí hrozne nudiť._

Severus Prešiel ku knižnici a vrátil knihu, ktorú práve dočítal, na miesto. Rozmýšľal, či má Potterovi povedať, že niektoré z kníh obsahovali čiernu mágiu a mal by sa im vyhýbať, no potom si to rozmyslel. Knihy boli chlapcove a on pochyboval, že bude Potter praktikovať čiernu mágiu. _A okrem toho, ak si ich prečíta, bude mať predstavu o tom, proti čomu bude bojovať, ak sa stane aurorom._ Auror. Akoby Potter nemal dosť problémov s Temným pánom a inými temnými čarodejmi aj bez toho. _Asi nevie, čo iné robiť. Bojoval proti temným silám celý svoj život a každý rok od jeho jedenástin sa s nimi stretol tvárou v tvár._

Snape znovu obrátil svoju pozornosť na Pottera.Napriek jeho malej postave sa zdalo, že dospel, a nie len fyzicky. Bol menej arogantný ako býval počas školya viac sa venoval štúdiám .

Keď Harry zistil ako bolo všetko uložené, vrátil sa späť ku polici s knihami o kúzlach a vybral niekoľko prvých kníh. Všetky boli o jednoduchých zaklínadlách a v každej bolo niekoľko Harrymu neznámych, takže ich položil na stôl a nechal ich tak, až kým s nimi nebol hotový. Keď sa neskôr otočil, zistil, že ho profesor ešte stále pozoruje. Vyplašene vyskočil. Nečakal, že tam Snape bude, už aj zabudol, kedy tam vošiel.

"Dobrý deň, profesor," povedal Harry, keďže nechcel vyzerať drzo, keby nič nepovedal.

"Dobrý deň, Potter," odvetil. "Bavíte sa?" zavrčal.

"Vlastne áno, pane," odpovedal, potom sa odmlčal. Nevedel, čo viac povedať. Má mu povedať, že si robí poznámky? Radšej znovu prešiel k policiam a vybral niekoľko kníh o základnej transfigurácii, ktoré tiež položil na stôl. Keď tak urobil aj z knihami z obrany, elixírov a zázračných tvorov, otočil sa k Snapovi, ktorý ho stále pozoroval. Chcel sa spýtať, prečo to robil, no vedel, že ak tak urobí, odpoveďou mu bude iba sarkastická alebo drzá poznámka, alebo oboje.

Keď Potter pozrel na Snapa, vyzeral, že zvádza vnútorný boj a, samozrejme, všetky jeho pocity sa mu prehrávali na tvári. _Naučí sa to vôbec niekedy?_ Považoval za zábavné, ako si Potter vyberal začiatočnícke knihy namiesto náročnejších, ktorým by nerozumel. _Tak predsa má v sebe apspoň nejaký cit._ Snape pozrel späť k polici a vytiehol knihu uloženú blízko pri zemi, uvedomujúc si, že ho chlapec pozoruje. Spolu s knihou si potom sadol za stôl a začal ju čítať.

"Potter, ak budeš takto pokračovať, učiteľom nezostane nič, čo by ťa mohli naučiť. Niežeby to bolo zlé, že študuješ, ale za posledné dva dni si prečítal asi dvadsať kníh. Unudíš sa k smrti. Musí predsa existovať _niečo_ čo by si robil radšej." Harry vzhliadol od šiestej knihy o elixíroch, ktorú v ten deň čítal, naštvaný, že väčšina z paragrafu ktorý teray čítal bola v predošlých piatich. Chcel sa s profesorom prieť, no nevdel, kam tým smeruje.

"Nič o čom by som vedel pane. Na treťom poschodí je pár izieb, ktoré sú obývané divnými vecami, ale neviem čo sú, takže som sa ich nedotkol. Myslím, že v jednej z izieb sú Drandany, ale ak sú to ony, nechcem sa k ním priblížiť natoľko aby som sa o tom presvedčil. Ak ak by to aj boli ony, nemám sa ich ako zbaviť," povzdychol si Harry, znovu pozrel dolu na knihu a prinútil sa prečítať ďalšie dva paragrafy a konečne v treťom bolo spomenuté niečo, čo ešte nevedel.

"Ak hovoríš o tretej izbe vľavo, tak áno sú to Drandany, no som dosť prekvapený, že si ich rozoznal. Väčšina dospelých ani netuší, že existujú." Harry nepovedal nič, iba ukázal na knihu v kope kníh pred sebou, s očami ešte vždy na treťom paragrafe. Snape pristúpil k stolu a všimol si, že práve ta jedna kniha bola o zázračných tvoroch. _Vyzerá to, že ten chlapec vie aplikovať veci, ktoré sa naučil._ "Ach, áno. Vidím. A bol v tej knihe aj návod, ako sa ich zbaviť?"

"Áno, bol to nejaký elixír," odpovedal Harry a prevrátil niekoľko strán v zápisníku. "Ale nemám väčšinnu prísad..."

"Zabudol si, Potter, že momentálne bývate v dome spolu s majstrom elixírov? Rozmýšľal si vôbec, že sa naň spýtaš?"

"Áno, pane, uvažoval som nad tým, ale vy vždy vyzeráte zaneprázdnene..."

"A?"

"V minulosti som zistil, že vyrušovať vás nie je tá najrozumnejšia vec." Snape pokrútil hlavou. Ten chlapec mal pravdu, no on nemal v úmysle to pripustiť. Snape nemal rád, keď ho niekto otravoval ak niečo robil.

"Môžem ten elixír vidieť?" spýtal sa profesor a natiahol ruku. Potter mu podal zápisník a Snape si prezrel prísady. "Všetky z nich mám vo svojej zásobe," zazrel na Harryho sediaceho oproti nemu. "Keďže nie som rád, že tento dom obývajú nebezpečné obludy, navrhujem pripraviť ho. Pravdepodobne to budem ľutovať, keďže v príprave elixírov si nekompetentný, ale ak chceš, môžeš mi pomôcť." Severus si to znovu premyslel. Nemal by Potterovi dávať na výber. Keďže mal byť v jeho triede na M.L.O.K-y., bude najlepšie, ak začne s prípravou menej nebezpečných elixírov než začne školský rok, pretože vďaka nejakej jeho podivnej schopnosti bol schopný pokaziť aj tie najjednoduchšie elixíry.

"Nie. Ty mi _pomožeš_, či už chceš alebo nie," povedal Snape, otočil sa a opustil miestnosť, berúc si Harryho zápisník so sebou. Harry ho s pokrčením ramien nasledoval. Naozaj nemal na práci nič lepšie ako čítať knihy a robiť si poznámky, a keďže Snape mal jeho zápisník...

Obaja skončili v Snapovom labe s kotlíkom sediacim na stolíku, okolo ktorého Snape zhromažďoval prísady, ktoré bral zo skrine niekoľko metrov odtiaľ. Snape sa otočil a podal Harrymu zavaraninový pohár naplnený divne vyzerajúcimi, mŕtvymi chrobákmi.

"Rozmliaždi na prášok," poučil ho, ukazujúc na zápisník. Harry si zistil, koľko chrobákov bude potrebovať, potom vybral dvadsať z nich, položil ich do mažiara a začal ich drviť.

Keď bol elixír o dve hodiny hotový, Harry bol unavený. Snape ho vypoklonkoval s tým, že ak rozleje elixír kôli tomu, že je unavený, bude to ľutovať. Takže Harry odišiel a hneď zamieril do postele.


	4. Novinka

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola štvrtá: novinky

Snape pokrútil hlavou, keď Potter už takmer v krajine snov, odišiel. Bola takmer polnoc a jedniný dôvod, prečo to tak dlho trvalo, boli Potterove otázky, ktoré nemali konca kraja. Ten chlapec musí vedieť všetko.

Teraz si uvedomil, že Pottera podcenil. Už nebol tak arogantný, ako kedysi býval. V podstate taký bol iba vtedy, keď s tým začal Snape. Asi to bol nejaký obranný mechanizmus.

Snape bol prekvapený, keď zistil, koľko má toho s Harrym Potterom spoločného. Čím viac s tým chlapcom rozprával, tým viac si uvedomoval, že sa na svojho otca veľmi nepodobal, s výnimkou jeho schopnosti porušovať pravidlá a vyhnúť sa trestu.

Pozrúc na hodiny uvidel, že bola jedna minúta pred polnocou. Na takýto čas bol nezvyčajne unavený a tak rýchlo odložil elixír. Vtedy mu niečo spadlo na hlavu a pristálo na podlahe. Zohol sa a zdvihol to. Bol to list. Listy sa vo vzduchu väčšinou neobjavovali, no niekedy to bolo nutné. Automaticky ho otočil, aby sa uistil, že bol preňho, no naplnila ho hrôza. To písmo nevidel už sedemnásť rokov.

Snape s otváraním váhal. Prečo by mu Lily poslala list pätnásť rokov potom, ako zomrela? Prečo pätnásť a nie tri napríklad? Pomaly obálku otvoril a vytiahol list.

_Severus,_

to, čo ti chcem teraz povedať Ťa nepoteší, ale ver, že mám svoje dôvody. Viem, že nemáš rád chodenie okolo horúcej kaše, takže idem rovno k veci.

Môj syn, Harry Potter, je Tvoj syn. Predtým, než sa narodil som urobila všetky potrebné testy, ktoré potvrdili, že je. Bála som sa Jamesovej reakcie. Nie, hrozila som sa jej. Ale keď som sa nad tým zamyslela, povedala som si, že nemá zmysel niekomu o tom hovoriť. Jamesa by zabila už len tá myšlienka a Tvojej reputácii by uškodilo, keby sa zistilo, že máš dieťa s ženou, ktorá sa narodila muklom. Harryho som ešte predtým, než sa narodil začarovala tak, aby vyzeral ako James a nie ty.

Ak toto čítaš, znamená to, že som mŕtva. Ale tiež to znamená, že pred týždňom mal Harry šestnáste narodeniny a to kúzlo sa začína vytrácať. To kúzlo je komplikované a aby bolo trvalé, treba ho aplikovať dvakrát, raz predtým, než sa narodil a raz pred jeho šestnástymi narodeninami. Keďže som mŕtva, kúzlo začne slabnúť aj keď výsledky nebudú okamžité. Bude trvať rok, kým úplne vymizne.

Začarovala som Harryho list tak, aby prišiel na jeho narodeniny, takže on to už týždeň vie. Neviem čo viac povedať.

S láskou navždy

Lily

Harry sa vystrašene prebudil, keď lúče svetla prenikli do jeho izby. Pomaly vstal a pozrel na hodiny. Šesť hodín. Bol hladný, no keďže všetku svoju bračku už dojedol, bude si musieť niečo urobiť. Pokrčil ramenami, obliekol sa a vykročil k dverám. Vtedy mu došlo, aký je deň. _Týždeň po mojich narodeninách_, skleslo si pomyslel. To znamenalo, že Snape dostal dnes ráno list, teda ak to nebol žart. Harrymu sa stiahli vnútornosti. Práve začal s mužom vychádzať. No, aspoň dosiahli stav vzájomnej tolerancie ak nič iné. Ale nevedel, ako bude Snape reagovať na toto.

Harry prešiel potichu do kuchyne, vybral panvicu, potom šiel vybrať slaninu s vajíčkami. Najprv zobral iba pre seba, no potom si to rozmyslel a vybral toľko aby vyšlo aj Snapovi. Posledná vec, ktorú chcel, bolo niečím si ho pohnevať. Bolo mu jedno, či sa s ním bude rozprávať. V podstate to nechcel. Aj keď bol jeho otec, stále ho nemal rád.

Keď Snape vošiel, Harry práve dojedal. Harry dúfal, že stihne dojesť skôr, no nestalo sa tak. Harrymu niekedy naozaj šťastie neprialo. Zanechajúc druhý tanier na stole Harry vstal a umyl ten svoj. Neobťažoval sa ani na Snapa pozrieť. Vyhýbal sa mu, no stále mohol cítiť jeho pohľad, ktorý ho prepaloval od dverí, v ktorých Snape stál.

Snape pozoroval Harryho kým umýval svoj tanier a panvicu, ktorú musel použiť pri prírave. Bolo nezvyčajné, že bol hore tak skoro. Snažil sa ho Potter obmäkčiť? Kútikom oka zazrel na stole ešte jeden tanier. _Zjavne naschvál urobil viac, ako plánoval zjesť_. Zavrčal si pre seba Snape. Usúdil, že Harry musel vedieť, že jeho list príde dnes v noci.

Čo znamenalo, že Potter vedel po celú dobu, ktorú s ním strávil, že Snape bol jeho otec. Bol to dôvod jeho náhlej zmeny k lepšiemu?

Snape sa rozhodol, že mu na túto tému nič nepovie. Nechá to Pottera, či niečo spomenie. Bolo možné, že si Potter myslel, že to bol vtip. Nepoznal matkin podpis, takže nemusel vedieť, že to žart nebol.

_A dúfam, že to ani nevie,_ pomyslel si Snape. Nepotreboval ďalšiu príťaž, hlavne takú, ktorú nemal rád. Všetci vedeli, že toho chlapca nemá rád a on to tak plánoval aj naďalej.

Snape prešiel k stolu a prisunul si tanier s jedlom. Bolo by to plýtvanie nechať ho tam. Práve, keď si sadal a Potter odchádzal, priletela do kuchyne sova, ktorá niesla veľký balík, ktorý si Potter zobral.

Harry pozrel na balík, ktorý držal v rukách. Bol od Hermiony. Keďže si uvedomil, že je stále veľmi unavený a nechce sa mu vyjsť do izby, sadol si za stôl tak ďaleko od Snapa, ako bolo možné, zobral lístok pripnutý navrchu a prečítal si ho.

_Harry,_

_cez leto som si písala s veľa ľudmi z DA. Oni a niekoľkí ďalší chcú pokračovať s tým, čo sme začali. Poslala som sovu riaditeľovi Dumbledorovi a on priznal, že to považuje za skvelý nápad. Mal by sa za Tebou dnes zastaviť a porozprávať sa s Tebou. Prepáč, že som to všetko začala bez Teba, no keďže som sa s Tebou nemohla spojiť, rozhodla som sa ísť do toho sama. Balík je naplnený listami od členov DA aj ostatných, ktorí sa chcú pridať, spolu s návrhmi toho, čo by sa chceli naučiť._

_S láskou_

_Hermiona_

Harry pokrútil hlavou a otvoril balík. Listy sa z neho vysypali a mnoho z nich skončilo na dlážke.

"Prejde jeden deň bez toho, aby si nedostal poštu?" ozvalo sa zavrčanie spoza stola.

"Náhodou, poštu dostávam málokedy. Je to divný týždeň," odvetil Harry, zohol sa aby zdvihol listy z podlahy a jeden z vrchu otvoril.

Okolo 40-teho listu to všetko začalo Harryho iritovať. Nebol ani v polovici. _Koľko ľudí sa chce pripojiť?_ spýtal sa sám seba. Boli tam nielen listy od starých členov DA, v ktorých dávali návrhy, ale boli tam aj množstvá od ostatných zo všetkých fakúlt. Aj zo Slizolinu.

Práve keď otváral ďalší, začul niekoho prechádzať cez hop-šup práškovú sieť.

"Ach, dúfal som, že vás tu oboch nájdem," okomentoval to Dumbledore, vkročiac do kuchyne. Obaja naňho len zazreli. Harry uvažoval, či Dumbledore vedel, že bol so Snapom v príbuzenskom vzťahu, no potom si spomenul, že mu Hermiona napísala o jeho príchode. Ale tak skoro?

"Takže Harry, povedali mi, že chceš tento rok pokračovať s Dobrovoľnou asociáciou (DA)," začal, Snape si odfrkol.

"Uhm, pane, ja som to práve teraz zistil," povedal Harry, ukazujúc na kôpku listov vedľa.

"Hm, zaujímavé. Ako som povedal slečne Grangerovej, cítim, že je to skvelý nápad. Samozrejme, keďže to bude krúžok, bude tam musieť byť niektorý učiteľ, aby na vás mohol dohliadnuť. Najprv som myslel, že by to mohla byť náša nová učiteľka Obrany proti čiernej mágii, no keďže je to jej prvý rok, nebolo by správne takéto niečo od nej žiadať. Severus, čo ty? Viem, že máš toho veľa, ale nemusíš chodiť na všetky stretnutia." Snape si znovu odfrkol.

"Uprednostnil by som, keby som nemal nič spoločné s niečím, čo vedie tento neznesiteľný chlapec."

"Viete, _pane_, keďže som to zistil pred pätnástimi minútami, pochybujem, že to budem viesť. Zjavne to teraz vedie Hermiona, a keďže tak robí, pravdepodobne si ju zvolia za vodcu," vyprskol na Snapa a otočil sa na Dumbledora. "Prečo myslíte, že je to dobrý nápad, pane? Myslíte, že nás nová učiteľka obrany nič nenaučí?"

"Och bude vás učiť dobre, dieťa drahé. Bola skvelá študentka a vie, čo sa chystá učiť."

"Tak potom prečo...?" prerušil ho Harry.

"Pretože niektorí ľudia sa nenaučia na hodinách všetko tak dobre ako ostatní, myslím, že krúžok obrany je dobrý, najmä v našich časoch." Harry tam len sedel. O tomto sa nemohol hádať.

"Áno, hádam, že máte pravdu. Tí, ktorí kúzla nepochopili na prvýkrát ich zvládli na stretnutiach."

"A všetci, čo boli v DA prešli z obrany na V.Č.Ú." Znovu nastalo ticho.

"Pane, veľa ľudí sa chce k DA pridať," prerušil to ticho Harry. "Nepočítal som to, no myslím, že je ich najmenej sto. Myslel som, že minuloročná skupina bola veľká, no bolo ceľkom ľahké udržať tam poriadok. Bolo nutné dávať si veľký pozor a vládlo tam napätie, pretože sme sa museli skrývať pred Umbridgeovou a všetci boli vystrašení. No nemyslím, že to také bude tento rok. Teda, som si istý, že sa budeme zmestiť do komnaty najvyššej potreby, ale bolo ťažké dozerať na všetkých minulý rok, uisťovať sa, že sa nikto nezranil a všetci robili to, čo mali a to ich nebola ani polovica, čo tento rok."

Snape načúval chlapcovým myšlienkam. Albus Dumbledore po celú dobu prikyvoval, akoby presne to očakával, ale Snape si nebol istý, či bude možné kontrolovať takú veľkú skupinu. Vyzeralo, že Potter rozumel tomu, o čom hovoril, ale on stále nechcel dozerať na skupinu vedenú chrabromilským triom.

"Máš pravdu, ale to sa dá nejako vyriešiť. Som si istý, že s tým nebudeš mať veľa problémov," prerušil Snapove myšlienky Dumbledore. "Čo ma privádza k niečomu, čo som chcel už dlho vedieť a nepochybujem, že tuto Severus s ostatnými učiteľmi tiež. Ako ste boli schopný poslať si údaje o ďalšom stretnutí?" Teraz Harry vzhliadol a usmial sa.

"Počkajte chvíľu a ukážem vám," povedal, potom vybehol z izby po svoj začarovaný galeón a dva ďalšie, ktoré mal uložené v kufri. Keďže boli naspodu kufra trvalo mu niekoľko minút kým ich našiel, no keď ich mal, zbehol znovu do izby a položil ich na stôl pred profesorov.

"Bol to Hermionin nápad. Nemohli sme si dohodnúť presný deň, pretože by bolo ľahké ho vystopovať a keby sme si to posúvali ústne, bolo by jednoduché vypočuť nás. Toto a ešte prílišné stretávanie sa ľudí z rôznych fakúlt by pritiahlo Umbridgeovej pozornosť. A tak každý dostal falošný galeón," pokračoval Harry, ukazujúc na falošné mince na stole, "a Hermiona nás naučila ako čítať údaje vyryté na ich okrajoch. Každý týždeň som zmenil dátum a čas na mojej minci," povedal a ukázal im svoj galeón. "Všetky mince sú spojené, takže keď som zmenil moju, zmenili sa aj ostatné, a ak ich mali pri sebe, ako napríklad vo vrecku, cítili ako sa zahriali, takže vedeli, že čas sa zmenil." Snape vzhliadol od mince, ktorú si obzeral a so zúženými očami pozrel na Harryho.

"A kde na to prišla? Je to podobné temnému znameniu."

"Áno, pane. To jej vnuklo myšlienku.," odvetil Harry, pozerajúc na dlážku.

"Múdre dievča, slečna Grangerová," vyhlásil Dumbledore a Harry prikývol. "No, musím vás opustiť. Isté veci si vyžadujú moju účasť. Harry, Severus, prosím popremýšľajte nad tým. Pomôžete tým mnohým študentom." S týmto odišiel.

Harry pozrel na kôpku listov od svojich spolužiakov a rozhodol sa, že by ich mal nejako zorganizovať, a potom sa rozhodnúť, čo ďalej. Pozbieral všetky pergameny a mince a vydal sa do knižnice.

Zo svojej izby zobral kus pergamenu, rozdelil ho na štyri časti a na každú napísal meno jednej z fakúlt. Ku každej fakulte napísal meno príslušného študenta a listy tých, u ktorých nevedel do akej fakulty patria, odložil nabok. _Spýtam sa na nich neskôr. Profesor bude vedieť kam patria_, pomyslel si, no nechcel sa so Snapom hneď rozprávať.

Prečo chcel Dumbledore aby dozeral na DA Snape? Vedel, že spolu nevychádzajú, no aj tak to považoval za dobrý nápad. Čo bude dobré na tom, keď tam bude Snape? Pozrúc dolu na pergamen Harry počítal. Bolo tam 112 ľudí, ktorých fakultu poznal. A ďalších pätnásť, ktorých nepoznal.

Snape mal tú zvláštnu schopnosť primäť študentov aby ho poslúchali. To by bolo plus. Keby porušovali pravidlá, museli by sa zodpovedať Snapovi, a to nikto nechcel. Ale keby mal Snape byť na stretnutiach, veľa z uchádzačov by tam neprišlo. Okrem slizolinčanov nemal Snapa v obľube nikto. Rešpektovali ho, no nemali ho radi. A nevedel, aké pocity budú slizolinčania prechovávať k Snapovi teraz, keď vyšlo najavo, že bol Dumbledorovým špehom.

Znovu pozrel na list a znovu sa zamyslel. Ak chcú naozaj patriť do DA, nebude im záležať na tom, kto ju vedie, kým mu budú dôverovať. Bol by to spôsob, ako zistiť, kto skutočne stál o pomoc.

A Snape vedel veľa o temných silách. Kto iný by bol lepší radca skupinke, ktorá precvičuje obranné kúzla? Keď nad tým Harry uvažoval, bolo mu divné, prečo Snape už dávno nebol učiteľom obrany. Aj keď ho Harry nemal rád, naučili by sa od neho strašne veľa. A to bolo to, o čo mu išlo. Chcel sa naučiť tak veľa, ako mohol, najmä to, čo by mu mohlo zachrániť život.

Všetko toto mu bežalo hlavou, keď ho zrazu vyrušil hlas.

"Som prekvapený, že to tá vaša skupina dotiahla tak ďaleko, hlavne pod Umbridgeovej nosom," zavrčal Snape. "Ako vidieť, raz za čas používate tú vec medzi ušami, ktorú väčšina z nás volá mozog. Samozrejme, bola to slečna Grangerová, ktorá vymyslela spôsob prenosu informácií. Ako ste našli komnatu najvyššej potreby?" Harry sa otočil a pozrel na Snapa. Nakoniec odpovedal.

"Spýtal som sa Dobbyho, či nevie o mieste, kde by sme mohli precvičovať bez toho, aby nás niekto našiel a bez toho, aby to vyzeralo nápadne. To sa stalo, keď sme nemohli na nič prísť sami. Uvažovali sme nad Škriekajúcou búdou, ale bolo by ťažké každého tam dostať. Tajná chodba, ktorá by bola dosť veľka pre nás všetkých bola zavalená, takže nepripadala do úvahy." Harry sa odmlčal, nevediac, čo viac povedať.

"Ach tak. Vedieť, ako získať informáciu, je dôležité tak itso, ako vedieť tú informáciu vedieť. Niekedy dokonca dôležitejšie." Harry na Snapa nemo hľadel. _Bola to nejaká forma komplimentu?_ Harry si rýchlo prešiel všetky pre a proti a rozhodol sa, že bude výhodne, keď bude Snape dozerať na DA. Vedel, že Ronovi sa to páčiť vôbec nebude, ale Hermiona bude vydieť jeho dôvody. Nepáčil sa jej spôsob, akým sa Snape správal k študentom, ale rešpektovala ho pre jeho vedmosti.

"Takže, pane..." začal Harry, keď Snape vykročil k dverám.

"Áno?" zastavil, no neotočil sa.

"Viem, že ma nemáte rád, pane, ale nebudete na nás dozerať prosím?" Snape len zazeral na chlapca. Toto bola tá posledná vec, ktorú by od neho čakal. Potter ho žiadal, aby dozeral na tú jeho malú skupinku. Trvalo niekoľko minút, kým z neho ten šok opadol.

"Prečo, Potter? Čo by na tom bolo dobré? Aké máš dôvody?" zavrčal Snape, no naozaj to chcel vedieť.

"Mám niekoľko dôvodov, pane. Neviem, či sa vám všetky z nich budú páčiť, no prinajmenšom musíte súhlasiť, že dávajú zmysel." Potter sa odmlčal. "Ako prvé, máte rád ten predmet. A tiež o ňom dosť veľa viete, takže ak budú nejaké otázky, budete tam, aby ste na ne odpovedali. Po druhé, ste prísny, čo bude pri toľkých ľuďoch nezbytné, študenti sa boja neposlúchnuť vás. A nakoniec, je to dobrý spôsob ako odradiť tých, čo nie sú úplne zaujatý a neplánujú niečo sa naučiť." Chlapec sa pri tomto uškrnul. "Tí, ktorí chcú v DA naozaj byť, sa nebudú starať o to, kto na nich dohliada, aj keď vás nemajú radi."

"A to je kto, pán Potter?" spýtal sa Snape pobavene s nadvihnutým obočím. "Nie som veľmi obľúbený. V podstate je to presne naopak."

"No všetci, čo so mnou šli minulý rok na ministerstvo," Potter sa pri tomto odmlčal, sklonil hlavu a vyzeral, že znovu prežíva spomienky. "Ronovi sa to páčiť nebude, no nakoniec bude počúvať. Možno väčšina slizolinčanov, ktorý sa chcú pripojiť." Snape teraz znovu nadvihol obočie. "Väčščina minuloročnej DA, aspoň tí, čo sa chcú znocu pridať...naozaj sa nemôžem zaručiť za ostatných." _Ten chlapec si to naozaj premyslel, na to, že nemal na premýšľanie moc času._

"A čo z toho budem mať ja? Ďalšia hodina z kopou neznesiteľných hlupákov ako ty?" Potter pokrčil ramenami.

"Nie som si istý, pane. To pravdepodobne závisí na tom, čo od toho očakávate," povedal harry a zmĺkol. Nepremýšľal nad tým, čo z toho bude mať Snape okrem toho, že bude pomáhať s predmetom, ktorý chcel učiť. Veľmi ho nepoznal, takže bolo takmer nemožné prísť s presvedčivým argumentom.

Snape sa na Harryho mračil, kým on premýšľal. Vedel, že ho ten chlapec nemá rád. A zjavne vedel, že Snape ho nemá rád tiež, povedal to pred pár minútami. Snape ale nevedel, čo chce. Tá myšlienka ho zaujala. Dumbledore vedel, že sa tak stane. Ale musel by to robiť na úkor svojho voľného času.

_No mám viac voľného času ako predtým. A učil by som študentov obraňovať sa v prípadoch nutnosti._

"Budem nad tým musieť porozmýšľať," povedal popravde Snape a odpoveďou mu bol Harryho prekvepený pohľad. Očakával, že ho Snape hneď odmietne, nie že mu povie, že o tom porozmýšľa. To ho prinútilo znovu sa usmiať.

"Ok, ďakujem, pane," odvetil a znovu pozrel na pergamen. Potom si spomenul na mená, ktoré nezaradil. Otočil sa na Snapa a bol rád, že sa ešte nerozhodol odísť, pretože by ho nechcel volať späť. "Uhm, pane? Myslíte, žeby ste mi mohli pomôcť zistiť, do ktorých fakúlt patria títo ľudia?" spýtal sa a zdvihol kôku nezaradených listov.Snape si ich zobral a pozrel na prvé meno.

O desať minút neskôr mali všetkých rozdelených podľa fakulty aj ročníka, čo všetko uľahčilo. Harry nad listom pokrútil hlavou.

"Aspoň sú všetci najmenej vo štvrtom ročníku." Harry znovu pokrútil hlavou.

"Čo?" spýtal sa Snape.

"Je to tým komplikovanejšie, čím ľahšie sa to snažíme urobiť. Musíme DA rozdeliť na levely."

"To by dávalo zmysel," súhlasil Snape. Vedel, o čom Potter hovoril. Keďže bol učiteľom už niekoľko rokov, zvykol si na učenie rôznych levelov kompetencie a veku, či sa mu to páčilo alebo nie. Ale nikdy ich nemusel učiť všetkých naraz, ako sa to bude musieť urobiť chlapec. Grangerová mu samozrejme pomôže, ale to nespraví veľký rozdiel.

"Rozhodol som sa, že vám s DA pomôžem," povolil Snape. "Školský rok ešte ani nezačal, ty už máš práce vyše hlavy," zavrčal. Potterove oči sa pri tomto prekvapujúco rozsvietili.

"Vďaka, profesor. V mnohom nám to uľahčíte," vyzeral uvoľnene.

"No, teraz musím urobiť zopár elixírov," povedal Snape a okamžite odišiel.


	5. Letné hodiny

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola piata: Letné hodiny

Severus strávil poslednú pol hodinu rozhovorom s riaditeľom, vysvetľujúc, že obaja, on a Potter súhlasili s pokračovaním Dobrovoľnej asociácie. Aj keď to bude Harry, kto bude učiť, Severus sa chcel uistiť, že má absolútnu moc nad kúzlami, ktoré bude učiť. To by samozrejme znamenalo, že ich bude musieť on naučiť Pottera.

Nechcel aby to tak bolo, a vedel, že Potterovi sa to tiež veľmi páčiť nebude, ale bolo to nezbytné. Tiež vedel, že počas školeského roku nebude mať veľa času, takže to znamenalo, že tak bude musieť urobiť počas leta. Dumbledore na tom nevidel nič zlé. Teda pokiaľ bude Potter kúzliť iba ak bude Severus v miestnosti.

"Pán Potter," povedal Snape, keď prišiel do knižnice. "Čo robíte?"

"Snažím sa prísť na to, čo by sme mali robiť počas stretnutí DA. Polovica nápadov, ktoré mi poslali členovia je absurdná. A to nehovorím o tých nebezpečných," odvetil a ani sa neobťažoval vzhliadnuť.

"A ako to ide?"

"Celkom dobre. Urobil som zoznam toho, čo sme spravili minulý rok, zoznam vecí, ktoré prichádzajú do úvahy, vecí, ktoré by mohli byť, ale nie sú veľmi využiteľné a vecí, ktoré sú úplne od veci."

"Aha," povedal. Po odmlke pokračoval. "Mám niekoľko elixírov, ktoré musím urobiť. Bolo by nápomocné, ak by si mohol pripraviť prísady. Ak nie si moc zaneprázdnený," zavrčal.

"Nie, nie som. Už za tým sedím pridlho," odvetil popravde Harry a vstal. Nasledoval Snapa do labu, kde už v strede izby stálo na dvoch lavičkách päť kotlíkov.

"Pokrájaj toto," povedal Snape nemrhajúc časom a ukázal na korene Aramy na stole, "na kocočky okolo dvoch centimetrov." Harry pozoroval Snapa, ktorý sa pohol k vedľajšiemu stolu, sadol si zaň a začal pripravovať ostatné prísady. Sadol si za svoje korene a vnútorne vzdychol. Toto bude chvíľu trvať...

Asi sa hodinu a pol bolo skoro všetko pripravené,a tak Snape začal pridávať prísady do kotlíkov. Harry, predtým, než pripravil ostatné prísady, Snapa pozoroval. Uvedomil si, že nevedel aký elixír pripravuje a chcel to vedieť, no rozhodol sa, že bude lepšie, ak sa nespýta. Znovu pozrúc na svoj stôl, začal Harry mlieť kôru, ktorú mu tam Snape pripravil.

"Severus, naliehavá schôdza, v kuchyni, _hneď_," ozval sa hlas spoza otvorených dverí o pätnásť minút neskôr. Snape opustil svoje kotlíky a nasledoval pána Weasleyho von z labu. Harry sa za nimi pozeral, potom znovu obrátil svoju pozornosť ku kotlíkom. Zo skúcenosti vedel, že nechať kotlík bez pozornosti väčšinou znamenalo jeho zničenie. Keď skončil s mletím poslednej kôry Harry vstal a pozrel do každého kotlíka. Pri každom z nich bola kniha vysvetľujúca elixír v kotlíku.

Prvý elixír, proti bolesti spôsobenej Cruciatom, nebol pripravený na ďalší krok, takže sa pohol k druhému. Harry ho nepoznal, ale v knihe bolo napísané, že keď bude elixír úplne priehľadný, má ho zamiešať 4 a pol krát oproti smeru hodinových ručičiek a potom pridať dvadsať kociek z koreňov Aramy, jednu po jednej, a zamiešať po každej pridanej. Harry tak urobil a elixír chytil čistú, jemno ružovú farbu. Harry znovu pozrel do knihy a zistil, že presne to sa malo stať. Pozrúc na hodiny, a potom na dvere sa pohol k ďalšiemu kotlíku.

Elixír na spánok bez snov. Harry ho rozoznal aj bez toho, že by sa pozrel do knihy. Keď našiel krok, v ktorom ho Snape opustil, Harry pridal fľaštičku modrej tekutiny, ktorá bola označená ako "Dgrenové tonikum", potom ho zamiešal a elixír bol hnedý. Nechal ho bublať a rýchlo skontroloval prvý elixír, zahasil oheň pod ním a nechal ho vychladnúť na posledných pár krokov.

Potom sa otočil k lavičke za ním, kde bol ďalší elixír, ktorý nepoznal, ale zjavne bol v druhom štádiu, kde mal nechať žltú tekutinu zovrieť. Ešte nevrela, takže sa Harry pohol k piatemu kotlíku.

Snape ho ledva začal, ale bol pod ním zapálený oheň a Rynbugov olej začínal vrieť. Harry uvažoval nad tým, že ho nechá tak, keďže by tým stratil iba jeden z piatich, no potom si spomenul z minulého ročníka, že Rynbugov olej bol jeden zo vzácnych olejov a Snape nechal po škole každého, kto elixír s týmto olejom pokazil. Harry bol jedným z nich. Uškŕňajúc sa skontroloval Harry teplotu, počkal kým bola o päť stupňov vyššia, potom pridal množstvo kôry, ktorú predtým pomlel. V knihe bolo napísané, že ho má zamiešať tridsaťkrát proti smeru hodinových ručičiek, no vedľa bolo v Snapovom skoro nečitateľnom písme "dvakrát v smere po každých tridsiatich v proti smere hodinových ručičiek". Harry sa rozhodol, že najlepšie bude riadiť sa snapovými inštrukciami, keďže to boli Snapove elixíry.

Snape pozoroval, ako sa traja členovia rádu ponáhľali z kuchyne aby skontrolovali niečo na juhu Londýna. Krútiac hlavou začal vstávať a reptajúc o svojich určite pokazených elixíroch vykročil k dverám.

"Čo s tvojimi elixírmi?"

"Teraz už budú zničené. Bol som kvôli tejto schôdzi vyrušený, takže ich budem musieť začať odznovu."

"Nepomáhal ti Harry?" spýtal sa pán Weasley.

"Potter? Keď ide o elixíry je úplne nekompetentný. Iba mi pripravoval prísady.Nedôveroval by som mu s ničím iným. Teraz, ak ma ospravedlníš, rád by som ich urobil ešte dnes," zamračil sa Snape, vyšiel z kuchyne a vykročil k labu.

Vkročiac dnu, bol prekvapený, keď uvidel Pottera stáť medzi dvoma lavicami na ktorých stálo päť kotlíkov. Potter mu bol otočený chrbtom, takže si ho nevšimol. Snape ho chvíľu pozoroval. Chlapec sa pohyboval medzi dvoma poslednými kotlíkmi tými, ktoré začal ako posledné. Raz za čas niečo pridal alebo zamiešal, ale väčšinu času na ne iba pozeral. Nakoniec uhasil oheň pod štvrtým kotlíkom a otočil sa k piatemu. Po chvíli pozerania do jeho hlbín, sa Potter zohol nad knihu a pozrel na ňu z čudného uhla. _Stavím sa, že sa snaží prečítať moje písmo,_ pomyslel si Snape krútiac hlavou. O pár sekúnd neskôr sa ale vystrel a skontroloval teplotu. Keď bol spokojný, zamiešal zmes známym spôsobom, ktorý Snape dobre poznal pretože ho sám upravil. Asi o minútu neskôr zahasil Potter oheň, a potom sa otočil aby sa pozrel na tri kotlíky za ním.

Keď sa Harry otočil aby skontroloval ostanté elixíry potom ako dokončil ten posledný, všimol si niečo vo dverách. Keď vzhliadol, uvidel tam Snapa. _Ako dlho tam stojí?_

"Dobrý večer, pane," pozdravil trochu zahanbene. Nevedel, ako bude Snape reagovať na to, že dokončil elixíry a ani nevedel, či ich urobil správne. Podobali sa na opis v knách, ale Snape najeho elixíroch vždy našiel nejakú chybu. Harry by prisahal, že on _hľadal_ aj tie najmenšie chybičky, možno si ich niekedy aj vymýšľal.

"Dobrý večer, Potter. Možem sa spýtať čo to tu stvárate?"

"Ehm... práve som dokončil tie elixíry, pane. Narýchlo ste odišli a, ehm, inak by sa boli zničili."

"A ako viete, že ste ich aj tak nezničili?"

"No, aspoň som sa pokúsil," iritovane mu odpapuľoval Harry. Bolo to ako vždy, Harry sa snažil Snapovi pomôcť a on to ani neocení.

"No, tak potom sa pozrime ako ste ich spravili, hm?" povedal Snape a podišiel ku kotlíkom. Pochyboval, že ich chlapec pripravil správne. Mal problémy s piatackymi elixírmi, a tak nepochybne pokazil aj tie viac pokročilé. Všetko v čo mohol Snape dúfať bolo, že Potter náhodou nepripravil niečo smrteľné.

Keď sa Snape pozrel do prvého kotlíka bol v šoku. Vyzeral presne tak, ako keby ho robil on sám. Neveriacky krútiac hlavou pozrel do ostatných štyroch.

"Presne som sa riadil podľa pokynov, pane, iba som spravil to, čo bolo na margináliách (okrajoch)." Snape pozrel na Pottera a nadvihol obočie. Potom sa opäť vrátil k prvému kotlíku.

"Pridali ste trochu veľa koreňa asfodelu, Potter, ale moc to elixír neovplyvní okrem toho, že bude trpkejší. Okrem toho," pokračoval, "to vyzerá, že sú v poriadku." Harry vzhliadol od dlážky, ktorú dovtedy zaujato skúmal a prižmúril oči na Snapa. "Povedzte mi, Potter. Ako je možné, že vy, čo neviete pripraviť jednoduchý elixír bez pomoci, ste zvládli urobiť päť rôznych a ťažkých elixírov naraz?"

Harry o tom chvíľu premýšľal. Nevedel, ako to urobil. Iba sa riadil inštrukciami.

"Neviem, pane," pripustil Harry. "Iba som to, ehm, urobil. Okrem toho," zavrčal tú poslednú časť, "nestáli ste nado mnou a nečakali na chybu, takže tu nebolo toľko tlaku."

"Budete sa musieť naučiť pracovať pod tlakom, Potter, ak sa chcete stať aurorom." Harry pozrel na Snapa, prekvapený, že vedel, čím sa chce stať. "Profesorka McGonagallová nám to povedala," vysvetlil Snape, akoby čítal jeho myšlienky.

"Naučím sa to," odvetil Harry.

"Myslím, že budete musieť," povedal pobavene Snape. "A Potter, ak v mojej triede pokazíte odteraz čo len jeden elixír, budete týždeň po škole. Teraz môžete odísť." Harry sa otočil, no aj tak uvidel úškrn na Snapovej tvári. _Týždeň po škole?_ Harry to pokladal za trochu nespravodlivé.

Snape hľadel sa Harrym, keď odchádzal. Istým spôsobom bol na chlapca hrdý. Väčšina doospelých má problém pripraviť naraz dva elixíry, ale Potter bol schopný pripraviť päť rôznych. Samozrejme, Snapovo časové rozloženie mu určite pomohlo, ale aj tak to chcelo veľa zručnosti. _Len sa pokúsim nestáť toľko nad ním počas hodín._

Severus si nevedel vysvetliť, prečo bol na Pottera hrdý. Nikdy necítil nič iné ako uspokojenie nad študentovým úspechom. Dokonca toho chlapca nemal rád.

Ale Snape vedel, že Potter nebol len hocijaký študent. Bol jeho _synom_, aj keď to bolo iba krvou. Aj keď nemal Pottera rád, stále očakával, že sa bude dobre správať. Čo aj po väčšinu času robil.

"Pán Potter, dokončili ste už zoznam vecí, ktoré by ste potenciálne chceli učiť v DA?" spýtal sa Harryho Snape. Harry tu bol len jeden týždeň, no pripadalo mu to oveľa dlhšie. Urobil toho tak veľa...

"Áno, pane. No, celkom."

"Chcem vidieť ten zoznam. Prinete ho spolu so svojím prútikom dolu do salónu." povedal a odišiel. Harry zmätene poslúchol.

Keď tam Harry prišiel, všetko v izbe bolo posunuté na jednu stenu, čím vyzerala oveľa väčšia. Snape vytiahol svoj prútik a Harry mu podal zoznam zorganizovaný v takom poradí, v ktorom si Harry myslel, že by mal byť.

"V akom sú poradí?"

"Nasledujú za sebou tak, ako si myslím, že by mali byť učené, pane," odvetil a Snape prikývol.

"Máš to dobre zoradené. Vieš nejaké z nich vykúzliť?"

"Väčšinu z nich neviem," začal Harry.

"Tak ako..."

"Plánoval som sa ich naučiť keď pôjdem späť to Rokfortu, keďže tu nemôžem cvičiť."

"A keby si sa ich mohol učiť tu, urobil by si tak?"

"Áno, ale..."

"Ja som _profesor,_ pamätaj, Potter." Harry prikývol. "Riaditeľ mi dal povolenie učiť ťa." Harry vyzeral, akoby chcel protestovať. "A obávam sa, že nemáte inú možnosť ako urobiť tak, ak chcete pokračovať s tou vašou skupinkou. Nebudem vás niečo učiť, ak to nebude dobre použité." Harry v tom videl zmysel a tak prikývol.

"V poriadku, pane," pripustil. Harry si pamätal na poslednýkrát, keď mal so Snapom hodiny navyše a netešil sa na ďalšie.

Snape pokrútil hlavou.

"Čo, nebolo to správne?" Snape si chlapca prezrel.

"Bolo to celkom dobré," okomentoval, pretože mu nechcel povedať, že väčšina ľudí sa ten blok nenaučila za tri minúty. "Ok, čo je ďalšie na zozname?"

"Počkať. To kúzlo, ktoré som zblokoval nebolo veľmi silné. Mohli by ste na mňa vyslať nejaké silnejšie, aby som videl, či ho môžem zblokovať?"

"A čo keď ho zblokovať nedokážeš?" odfrkol si Snape.

"Uhm," povedal a vyzeral, akoby ľutoval, že s tým vôbec začal. "Nič smrtiace alebo také. Iba silnejšie, ako to posledné." Snape na chlapca pobavene pozrel, no bol aj nahnevaný. Nechajte to na Pottera a označí pokročilú šokovú kliatbu za nie veľmi _silnú._

"Tak teda dobre. _Setterstral_," namieril na chlapca.On to zblokoval bez väčších problémov a na tvári sa mu usadil zamyslený výraz.

"Er...myslite, že by ste na mňa mohli poslať...er...odpaľovacie kúzlo alebo teké niečo? Chcem vidieť, aký silný musím ten štít urobiť." Na Snapov zmätený pohľad Harry dodal, "chcem vidieť, ako dobre ho dokážem ovládať. A ako slabý ten štít môže byť tak, aby stále kúzlo zblokoval."

"A na čo tobude dobré?" Harry nad tým rozmýšľal.

"Aby som videl, či to viem spraviť. Lepšie zistiť to počas cvičenia, než v boji, nie, pane?" Snape prikývol. Toto vedel pochopiť.

"Dobre teda. Pošlem na teba jedno odpaľovacie kúzlo, trochu silnejšie než tie, čo poznáš. Nespôsobí _priveľa_ škody ak sa ti nepodarí zblokovať ho a myslím, že tie, ktoré poznáš by boli príliš slabé na to, aby sme vyskúšali ten štít." Harry bol zmätený. Príliš slabé? "Potter, uvedomuješ si, že väčšine čarodejníkov trvá oveľa dlhšie než päť minút aby sa tento štít naučili tak dobre ako ty? V podstate to nväčšine trvá niekoľko dní, aby ho zvládli." Harry vyzeral prekvapene, no potešene.

"Takže..."

"Takže si silnejší, než si teraz uvedomuješ. Teraz začnime s precvičovaním. Pošlem polovičný odpaľovák, ale ty pošli taký silný štít aký zvládneš." Keď Harry prikývol, Snape vyslovil zaklínadlo.

"_Blodemust._" Harry nemal problém zblokovať ho.

"Teraz pošlem to ité kúzlo ale ty trochu zníž silu štítu. Ale nie priveľmi."

"_Blodemust._" Harry ho stále zblokoval, ale štít sa už nedržal tak dobre ako predtým.

"Znovu, ale ešte o trochu slabší štít. _Blodemust_." Harryho štít mal tento raz problém. Snape prikývol.

"Znovu. _Blodemust._" Harry znovu vyčaroval štít, no ten zachytil iba polovicu kliatby, zvyšok ho trafil. Harryho odhodilo dozadu, ale našťastie pristál na gauči za ním.

"Severus! Úprimne pochybujem, že by sme vás dvoch mali nechať v tomto dome osamote!

"Minerva," prikývol Snape a otočil sa k Harrymu, ktorý pomaly vstával. Pristál na pohovke, čo bolo dobré. Jeho štít sa držal dlhšie, ako Snape pôvodne myslel a on pocítil, že ním prechádza ďalšia vlna hrdosti. Rýchlo ju potlačil a pozrel na ostatných, ktorý sa začali zhromažďovať za Minervou.

"To je v poriadku profesorka McGonagallová. Iba som trénoval štít. Je mi dobre," povedal a mykol sa od bolesti. Severus išiel zobrať bolasti uľavujúci elixír.

"Harry!" ozvala sa Hermiona. Harry vzhliadol, prekvapený, že tam bol aj Ron s Hermionou.

"Ahoj, čo tu robíte?"

"Oh, Rád má dnes stretnutie a pani Weasleyová predpokladala, že by sme sem mohli prísť a robiť ti spoločnosť," odvetila Hermiona s úsmevom. Presne vtedy sa vrátil Snape držiac malú fľaštičku.

"Vypi to," povedal. Harry na Snapa podozrievavo pozrel, no hneď to vypil. Snape by ho predsa neotrávil v miestnosti plnej ľudí.

"Severus, stretnutie začína. Poď už," Snape len prikývol.

"Potter, očakávam, že v tomto dome už nebudú žiadne Drandany, keď sa prídem pozrieť," zavrčal. "Elixír je na jednej lavici v labe." Harry chcel protestovať, ale potom si to rozmyslel. Už sa ich naozaj potrebovali zbaviť.

"Poďme, vysvetlím vám, čo treba robiť," povedal a vyviedol Hermionou, Rona a Ginny z miestnosti.

Keď zobral vrece fľaštičiek naplnených elixírom a ďalšie prázdne vrece, stretol sa Harry so svojimi priateľmi pred dverami dotyčnej izby.

"Tak, všetko čo treba urobiť, je hodiť jednu z týchto" povedal ukazujúc na fľaštičky, "na Dardany, to by ich malo omráčiť. Potom ich vhoďte do tohoto vreca. Ale dávajte pozor na zuby." Harry otvoril dvere a štyria priatelia vošli dnu, ozbrojení elixírom.

"Tak, čo ste tu so Snapom celý ten čas robili?" spýtala sa Ginny a hodila jednu fľašku do rohu.

"Učil ma štíty a iné veci. Profesor Dumbledore povedal, že ak chceme s DA pokračovať, musíme mať učiteľský dozor. Žiadny z iných učiteľov nie je dostatočne kvalifikovaný, alebo nemá čas. Uvažoval nad novou profesorkou OPČM, ale je to jej vôbec prvý rok, čo učí. A Snape s dohliadaním súhlasil."

"SNAPE?" zreval Ron. "Prečo _Snape_?" Harry mu to chcel vysvetliť, no Hermiona ho predbehla.

"Vážne, Ron. Snape vie o obrane veľmi veľa. Harry, pozor!" Zakričala a Harry sa otočil a hodil fľašku na tvora blížiaceho sa k nemu od chcrbta. "A okrem toho, zjavne má toho na práci menej, teraz keď už nešpehuje pre Dumbledora." Harry sa na Hermionu pozrel a prikývol.

"Áno. Naozaj vie, čo robí. Vie všetko, čo som napísal na zoznam vecí, ktoré sa budeme učiť."

"Dobre, ale _Snape_. Čo, máš ho teraz rád? Stávate sa dobrými priateľmi?"

"_Nie_!" prehlásil Harry. "Ide o to, že keďže tu spolu budeme celé leto, je jednoduchšie nehádať sa. Uvedomuješ si, aké nepríjemné by to bolo? A okrem toho sa tak často nevídame. Ja som strávil väčšinu času v knižnici a Snape niečo robil, nech už robil čokoľvek." Ron pokrútil hlavou.

"Neviem, prečo ťa to tak štve, Ron," zapojila sa Ginny, keď hodila niekoľko Drandanov do vreca. "Nie je to predsa také hrozné." Všetci nachvíľu zmĺkli.

"Nový učiteľ OPČM je žena?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Tak povedal Dumbledore, ale nepovedal nič viac. Iba to, že je to jej prvý rok."

"Dúfam, že je dobrá."

"Dúfam, že proti mne nič nemá. Každý učiteľ obrany, okrem Lupina, sa ma snažil zabiť alebo zraniť."

"Ale, Harry. Nemysli na to. Iba preto, že všetci predošlí profesori ťa chceli mŕtveho neznamená, že bude aj tento."

"Neviem. Iba cítim, že by som si na ňu mal dávať pozor. Moje šťastie s OPČM učiteľmi nemalo dlhého trvania." Potichu pokračovali v hľadaní ďalších Drandán, no už nemohli nijaké nájsť.

"Myslím, že to sú všetky. Čo máme robiť s týmto?" spýtala sa Hermiona ukazujúc na vrece.

"Budú v bezvedomí ešte najmenej niekoľko dní, necháme ich tu.Neviem čo s nimi chce Snape robiť."

"Takže Harry, čo si robil posledný týždeň? A v knižnici?"

"Čítal som si, robil poznámky. A snažil som sa vymyslieť, čo by sme mali tento rok robiť v DA. Nič viac, naozaj. Dvakrát som Snapovi pomohol s elixírmi, ktoré robil."

Nechal _teba_ robiť elixíri s _ním_? Harry, veď si myslí, že si v elixíroch beznádejný!"

"Všetko, čo mi dovolil robiť, bolo pripraviť prísady. Nič iné. No druhýkrát to bolo zaujímavé..." Harry im povedal, čo sa stalo, keď musel dokončiť päť elixírov a oni traja naňho len uprene čumeli.

"Wow, Harry. Päť roznych elixírov naraz? Nemyslím, že by som bola schopná to urobiť," povedala napokon Hermiona.

"Pekne ich časovo rozložil. Ak by tak neurobil, ani ja by som nebol schopný ich urobiť."

"Čo na to Snape povedal?" spýtala sa Ginny.

"Iba povedal, že ak ešte čo i len jediný raz pokazím elixír v jeho triede, zostanem s ním týždeň po škole," povedal Harry krútiac hlavou.

"To nie je fér!" protestoval Ron.

"Nie, to nie je. Ale myslím, že predpokladá, že ak som bol schopný pripraviť tie elixíry, budem schopný pripraviť aj tie šiestacke."

"Harry, uvedomuješ si, že to, čo ti povedal bolo tak blízko ku komplimentu, ako nič iné, čo som kedy počula Snapa povedať?" povedala Ginny. "Bol to zjavne jeho spôsob ako povedať, že si to zvládol skvele." Harry na Ginny zamyslene pozrel.

"Áno, možno. Ale i tak ma nechá po škole. Myslím, že má rád, keď mi môže strpčiť život."

"Harry, povedala som, že na také veci nemáš myslieť!" Harry len pokrútil hlavou.

"Takže, aké knihy si čítal?"

"Oh, ukážem vám," povedal Harry a viedol ich dolu schodmi ku knižnici. Za chrbtom počul, ako sa Ginny spýtala Rona a Hermiony: "No? Nepoviete mu to?"

"Oh! Zabudla som!" povedala Hermiona. "Chodíme spolu už dva týždne. Povedali by sme ti to skôr, ale chceli sme ti to povedať osobne. Nevadí ti to, však?" Harry o tom popremýšľal.

"Samozrejme, že nie. Prečo by malo? Už dlho bolo jasné, že sa jeden druhému páčite." Ron a Hermiona sa na seba usmiali.

"Povedala som vám to," ozvala sa Ginny.

Po stretnutí začala pani Weasleyová pripravovať večeru.

"Dúfam, že ti nevadí, že tu deti týždeň zostanú. Mysleli sme, že by Harry privítal byť chvíľu s priateľmi. Ale povedz mi, ak ich tu nechceš," povedala Molly Snapovi.

"Pokiaľ mi nebudú liezť do cesty, tak je mi to jedno," nahnevane si zamrmlal. Presne to, čo potreboval. Chrabromilských výtržníkov po celý týždeň. "Čo mi pripomína, že by som sa mal ísť uistiť, či sa nejakou _náhodou_ nezabili, kým omračovali Drandany. Ospravedlňte ma," povedal a vykročil smerom k dverám.

"Stavím sa, že sú v poriadku," uistil ho Lupin. "Minulé leto sa zbavili mnohých iných tvorov. Sú na to zvyknutí." Snape pokrútil hlavou a odišiel.

Pri dverách na treťom poschodí Snape načúval. Keď nič nepočul, zaklopal. Stále sa mu však nedostalo odpovede. Otvoril dvere, no nevidel žiadne deti, iba vrece Drandanov v strede izby. Snape doň nazrel a rozhodol sa, že sa s nimi vysporiada neskôr.

Ale to, že vedel, že skončili s Drandanmi mu nepovedalo, kde teraz boli. _Sú hrozne potichu_, pomyslel si. _Ale ja niesom chúva_ (sorry za český výraz ale chcem to mať čo najskôr a nechce sa mi hľadať slovenský). _Je mi jedno, kde sú_.

Rozhodnúc sa, že si potrebuje vyzdvihnúť knižku, ktorú si nedávno vyhliadol, zamieril smerom do knižnice. Bol prekvapený, keď tam za zavretými dvermi našiel štyroch chrabromilčanov. Ron Weasley a Potter hrali šach (pán Weasley si musel priniesť svoju vlastnú súpravu), slečna Grangerová sedela za tým istým stolom a čítala knihu a slečna Weasleyová čítala knihu a sledovala šachy zároveň.

"Ale no tak, Harry! Musíš sa snažiť."

"Ja sa snažím. Každý iný ťah, ktorý som mohol spraviť by bol horší."

"Nie, vidím dva iné ťahy, ktoré si mohol spraviť a dostať ma do nevýhody." Harry študoval šachovnicu ďalšie dve minúty, no stále nevidel ťahy, ktoré mal Ron na mysli.

"Nevidím tu nič, iba pomalú bolestivú smrť."

"Pomalú? Hrámeiba 15 minút! To nie je pomalá hra. Je rýchla. No tak, pohni sa."

"Hermiona? Čo keby si hrala ty?" Hermiona na Harryho zazrela, keď vzhliadla od knihy.

"Nie. Šachy mi vôbec nejdú. Len hraj. Nie si až taký hrozný."

"Zjavne som. Ron ma už porazil."

"Nie, ešte nie. Je veľmi blízko a má veľkú výhodu, ale stále máš šancu."

"_Nie,_ nemám. Nie, keď na mňa figúrky kričia zakaždým, keď sa idem pohnúť." Ginny pretočila očami. "A čo ty, Ginny?"

"Vieš koľko s ním hrávam šachy? Keďže som jediný obyvateľ nášho domu počas celého leta, núti ma stále s ním hrať. Prečo nerobíte niečo iné?" Harry pozrel na Snapa, ktorý sa počas hádky presunul ku oddeleniu elixírov, hľadajúc svoju knihu.

"A čo Sn...profesor Snape? Je v šachoch dobrý, Ron." Ron a Snape obaja pozreli na Harryho ako keby sa zbláznil. "Čo?"

"Naozaj pochybujem, že by ma Ronald Weasley mohol poraziť v šachu," odvetil Snape.

"Ale, no tak. Čo iné sa tu dá robiť?" spýtala sa Ginny. Harry sa na ňu usmial.

"Áno, bude to zábava," pridala sa Hermiona, zaznačiac si miesto v knihe, kde čítala a zavrela ju. "Harry povedal, že budete tento rok dohliadať na DA," dodala smerom ku Snapovi. On na ňu pozrel.

"Áno, budem," opovedal.

"No ták, jedna hra šachu nemôže nikoho zabiť," prerušila ich Ginny. Snape vyzeral, že o tom premýšľa.

"Predpokladám, že mi polhodina môjho života nebude až tak veľmi chýbať," povedal a vykročil smerom ku stolu.

"Pol hodina? Ak plánujete prehrať tak rýchlo, neoplatí sa ani začínať."

"Toto je výzva?" Ron pozrel na Snapa spoza prižmúrených očí.

"Áno, hádam, že áno." Snape pokrčil plecami a Harry vstal a poodstúpil, aby si mohol sadnúť na jeho miesto. Harry na Rona potešene pozrel a Ron sa na Harryho skosil vražedným pohľadom.

Bolo o hodinu neskôr a hra nevyzerala, že skončí v blízkej budúcnosti. Ron vyhodil iba dvoch pešiakov a koňa a Snape troch pešiakov a vežu. Práve, keď sa Ron hýbal, pani Weasleyová, Lupin a Dumbledore vošli do knižnice.

"No, no, no. Toto je vec, ktorú som nikdy nečakal, že uvidím. Severus Snape harjúc šach s jedným z jeho chrabromilských študentov," okomentoval to Lupin krútiac hlavou.

"No, musíte prerušiť hru, pretože je hotová večera," povedala pani Weasleyová. "_Teraz!_" povedala, keď sa nikto nepohol. Všetci okrem Snapa vstali a vybrali sa smerom ku dverám. Chvíľu po nich vstal aj Snape a všetkých ich nasledoval.


	6. Šachy

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola šiesta: Šachy

Harrymu sa nechcelo vstať, no urobil tak, keď ho prepadol hlad. Keďže Ron stále spal, obliekol sa a zišiel do kuchyne, vybral dosť jedla pre šesť ľudí a začal variť. Pani Weasleyová im priniesla jedlo na týždeň, takže ku obvylkým vajíčkam a slanine upiekol aj černicové a tekvicové pirôžky a cereálie.

Práve keď s varením skončil vošli do kuchyne Ginny s Hermionou, takže si všetci sadli a pustili sa do jedla.

"Varíš jedlo každý deň, alebo je to dnes špeciálny prípad?" doberala si ho Ginny. Harry sa zasmial.

"Väčšinou varí ten, kto príde do kuchyne prvý. Dnes som to bol ja." Práve vtedy vošiel Snape do kuchyne.

"Viete, niekto by mal ísť zobudiť Rona. Bude celý deň mrzutý ak teraz nenaje," navrhla Hermiona.

"Hm, ak nie je hore, nezaslúži si jesť," zasmiala sa Ginny. Ušetriac ich zbytočnej hádky, Ron práve vtedy vošiel, prešiel okolo Snapa a sadol si.

"Prečo ste ma nezobudili? Umieram od hladu!" Ginny naňho pozrela.

"Ron, ty umieraš od hladu _stále._ Tak sklapni a jedz," nariadila mu. Harry pozrel na Snapa, ktorý stále stál pri dverách.

"To to takto bude _celý týždeň_?"zavrčal. Harry pokrčil plecami.

"Pravdepodobne hej," pripustil. "Takto to väčšinou je v Brlohu. Len trošku viac hektické." Snape pokrútil hlavou, sadol si za stôl a pritiahol si tanier plný jedla. Vzal _Denného Proroka_, a kým jedol, čítal. Harry pozrel na svojich priteľov, ktorých oči smerovali od Snapa k nemu. Harry sa uškrnul.

"Čo chcete dnes robiť?"

"Fred a George by sa dnes mali zastaviť. Myslím, že chcú vyskúšať nejaké nové výrobky alebo také niečo. Ten ich obchod im naozaj ide," pokrútil Ron hlavou. "Stále však neviem, kde zobrali všetky tie peniaze. Museli nejak šetriť. Alebo počas školského roka zarobili viac, ako sme si mysleli." Harrymu sa zrazu zdal obsah taniera neskutočne zaujímavý a začal sa špárať v jedle. Mohol na sebe cítiť štyri páry očí.

"Ty o tom nič nevieš, však, Harry?" spýtala sa Ginny. Keď Harry neodpovedal, Snape zdvhiol pohľad od novín.

"No?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Ech...no, dal som im výhru z trojčarodejníckeho turnaja," povedal červenajúc sa.

"Harry! To by si neurobil! Prečo?"

"No, ja som tie peniaze naozaj nepotreboval. A ani som si ich nezaslúžil. Nevyhral by som, keby mi Voldemortovi" (päť ľudí sa myklo) "nepomáhali. Oni (dvojčatá) ich aspoň dobre využili. Povedali mi, že sa im darí."

"Harry," povedala Hermiona krútiac hlavou.

"Čo?"

"Tak preto ťa do toho chceli zahrnúť. Si ich partner v zločine!"

"No, hádam, že áno. Keď to povieš tak..."

"Mamke sa to páčiť nebude. Ale aspoň ich neukradli alebo niečo ešte horšie."

"Počuli sme, že sa o nás hovorilo?"

"Alebo je tu niekde iný Fred a George?" Všetci pri stole vyskočili.

"Hej, strašne ste nás vystrašili!" nakričala na nich Hermiona.

"Prepáč."

"Ale naozaj sme sem nemohli vtrhnúť v strede konverzácie, no nie?"

"Takže ste namiest toho odpočúvali?"

"Áno."

"Prečo nie?"

"Vy dvaja ste _blázni_," povedala Ginny. "Čo tu robíte tak skoro?"

"No, vieš, aj tak sme sa museli v Londýne pre niečo zastaviť..."

"A keďže sme tu už aj tak boli, rozhodli sme sa, že vyhľadáme dom, v ktorom je príliš ticho." Harry videl, že Snape čo najrýchlejšie dojedol, potom vstal a odišiel.

"Čo s ním je?" spýtali sa dvojčatá.

"Je zvyknutý na svopje ticho," odvetil Harry. "V podstate ho má radšej. Tento týždeň naňho bude zle vplývať."

"Odkedy ti záleží na tom, či to Snapovi vadí alebo nie?" spýtalo sa jedno z dvojčiat.

"Odkedy s ním musím žiť až kým nezačne škola."

"No, George," spýtal sa Fred. "Čo na to povieš? Necháme Snapa kvôli Harrymu na pokoji?"

"Prečo nie?" odvetil George. "Veď je to predsa on, kto nám pomohol s obchodom."

"No, vďaka," povedal sakrasticky Harry. "Tak, čo sú tie nové výrobky, o ktorých som počul?"

Ku konca mali všetci o niekoľko krídel, briad, nôh a rúk a iných náhodných vecí viac. Keď sa konečne zmenili naspäť, Fred s Georgom odišli a ostatní odišli unavene do svojich izieb. V tom istom čase schádzal Snape z tretieho poschodia. Keď ich uvidel, zazrel na nich.

"Dvojčatá konečne odišli?" zavrčal a otočil sa k Ronovi. "Ideš," povedal a odpochodoval do knižnice. Ron ho nasledoval a ostatní vedení neznámou silou tiež. Hra sa nedostala o moc ďalej, keď sa večer predtým vrátili z večere, urobili iba štyri ťahy, a dnes sa pohol iba Snape.

O pätnásť minút pozerania neskôr a veľmi pomaly napredujúcej hre si Harry začal robiť poznámky z knihy elixírov. O dve hodiny neskôr, keď bol oveľa unavenejší a zatvárali sa mu oči, pozrel znovu na šachovnicu. Keďže Harry neočakával, že hra skončí v blízkej budúcnosti, všetkým zaželal dobrú noc a odišiel do potele.

Snape ignoroval Harryho odchod a sledoval šachovnicu. Bol naozaj prekvaný, že bol Weasley v šachoch taký zdatný. Tak veľmi, ako nechcel svoj čas tráviť s chrabromilčanom, musel uznať, že bola zábava mať niekoho, kto sa mu v šachu vyrovnal.

Nasledujúci týždeň prešiel pomaly. Nemali veľa napráci, iba upratať zvyšné izby na treťom poschodí a keď tak urobili, nemali moc čo robiť, a tak sa sústredili na tú šachovú partiu (ktorá bola, prekvapujúco skoro ukončená deň predtým, ako mali ísť Ron, Ginny a Hermiona naspäť domov), čítanie, alebo len nič nerobenie. Na tretí deň však dostali listy z Rokfortu so zoznammi hodín, na ktoré sa mohli prihlásiť, spolu so žiadosťou, aby sa zapísali na tie, ktoré chceli. Okrem tohoto to bol dosť nudný týždeň.

Nakoniec, hodinu pred príchodom pani Weasleyovej, sa hra skonnčila. Snape vyhral, ale bolo to tesné. Popravde v jednej chvíli nemal šancu na výhru nikto (akože by bola remíza). Nezáležalo na tom, aké pohyby urobili, vôbec sa nepriblížili ku koncu.

"Dobrá partia," ohodnotil to Snape, potom odišiel.

"Tak, správaj sa slušne, Harry," varovala ho pani Weasleyová pred odchodom. Keď jej Harry povedal, že bude a odzdravil ju, otočil sa a zbadal sovu, ktorá sa k nemu blížila s listom priviazaným na nohe. Ešte predtým než ho zobral, vedel, že je z Rokfortu.

Bol to obyčajný školský list, spolu so zoznamom kníh. Mal dve nové knihy na obranu, pokročilé elixíry, knihu kúziel. Nebol schopný stíhať aj Starostlivosť o zázračné tvory a už o tom s Hagridom hovoril. Keďže sa chcel stať aurorom, musel sa zapísať na Magické právo a Nacionálne a internacionálne vzťahy medzi čarodejníkmi a muklami. Moc sa na tieto hodiny netešil, ale aspoň sa nemusel obávať o dejiny mágie, astronómiu alebo veštenie.

Otočiac na druhú stranu, Harry zalapal po dychu.

"Čo?" ozval sa známy hlas spoza neho. "Zlé správy?"

"Nie, vlastne nie. Dobré správy. Som kapitánom chrabromilského metlobalového (famfrpálového) týmu," uškrnul sa Harry. Snape iba nadvihol obočie a odišiel. Harry šiel za ním.

"Viete, ako si zoženiem veci do školy? Práve som dostal zoznam..." Snape sa otočil a na Harryho pozrel.

"Áno. Riaditeľ Dumbledore povedal, že ťa mám zobrať. Pôjdeme zajtra, tak buď pripravený."

Harry si nemyslel, že by chcel ísť do Šikmej uličky zo Snapom. Vediac, že nemá veľmi na výber, a že Snape pravdepodobne tiež nechcel ísť s ním, iba odišiel z izby a vykročil ku knižnici. Chcel dokončiť poznámky z ďalších desiatich kníh, kým odíde do školy o dva týždne, a tie boli oveľa hrubšie ako všetky predtým. Na konci dňa bol v polovici prvej a vzdychol si. _Toto bude chvíľku trvať_, pomyslel si. Ale keďže Harry nemusel robiť nič iné, moc sa o to nestaral.

Ďalší deň sa Harry zobudil o niečo skôr ako obyčajne a bol prekvapený, keď zistil, že Snape už raňajkoval. Keď Harry vstúpil do kuchyne, Snape vzhliadol od svojho taniera.

"Odchádzame keď sa naješ, tak sa do toho pusti." Harry sa zamyslel, či by boli rána, keby žil so Snapom predtým, ako odišiel do Rokfortu, také isté ako toto ráno. Rýchlo sa však spamätal a sadol si za stôl.

"Áno, pane," odvetil. Keď obaja skončili, Harry bežal na poschodie pre svoj list, a potom odišli do Šikmej uličky.

"Najprv potrebujem ísť do Gringottbanky," ozval sa Harry a spolu vykročili k banke. Bol prekvapený, keď uvidel, že tam bolo prázdno a nikto nestál v rade, no potom podišiel k pultu a podal škriatkovi svoj kľúč. Jazda k jeho trezoru prebehla potichu.

Keď sa dostali k jeho trezoru, Snape pokrútil hlavou. Pozoroval chlapca ako vyberal peniaze z potterových zásob zlata. Bolo tam dosť zlata, ale Snape vedel, že mu dlho nevydrží. Nanajvýš tak do ukončenia školy a možno aj trénink na aurora, možno.

Von z banky, ich prvá cesta viedla k zásobám elixírov, pergamenov, atramentu a bŕk. Nachvíľku sa zastavili v obchode so sovími pochúťkami. Posledná zastávka bola v kníhkupectve. Nanešťastie narazili na niekoho, koho Harry naozaj nechcel vidieť.

_takže tu je tá nová časť:_

"Potter!" ozval sa hlas spoza Harryho. Harry sa otočil a stanul tvárou v tvár chalanovi s blond vlasmi.

"Malfoy," vyprskol Harry. "Čo chceš?"

"Pravdepodobne vieš, keď máš tie nervy len tak sa tu prechádzať. Nebol by som prekvapený, kebz som ťa dnes uvidel mŕtveho. Idú po tebe, Potter. Zaplatíš za to, čo si urobil."

"Daj sa vypchať, Malfoy."

"Nehovorím to len tak. Keď sa môj otec..."

"Tvoj _otec_ je v Azkabane, Malfoy. Čo myslíš, že odtiaľ môže urobiť?"

"Utečie. Oni všetci."

"Pochybujem."

"Ale oni tak urobia," poznamenal už nahevaný Malfoy. "A ty si tu s kým? S tým šibnutým poloobrom? Zradcami krvi? S humusáčkou (mudlovskou šmejdkou)?"

"Nevolaj ju tak!"

"Čo, príliš kruté pre tvoje jemné ušká, Potter? Tak s kým tu si?" Keď sa Malfoy znovu spýtal, Harry cítil, ako sa zaňho niekto postavil. Chcel sa otočiť, no skôr ako to stihol tá osoba prehovorila.

"Pán Malfoy." Malfoyovú tvár skrivila taká nenávisť, že sa Harry skoro začal smiať. Malfoy pozrel na Snapa, potom znovu na Pottera.

"Ach tak," vyprskol. "Si tu so _zradcom_. Vieš, Potter, bolo by ti lepšie, keby si v ten prvý deň šiel so mnou namiesto Weasleyho. Z tvojich "priateľov" a spojencov je mi zle. Zradcovia a humusáci," pokrútil hlavou a odchádzal.

"Nikdy by som s tebou nešiel, Malfoy. A ak som šiel, už by som bol teraz mŕtvy nie? Vydal by si ma pri prvej príležitosti, ktorá by sa naskytla, či nie? To by si bol teda priateľ. Čo, myslel si si, že ti budem chodiť za zadkom tak ako ostatní?" Malfoy na Harryho len zarel a vypochodoval z obchodu. Harry našiel poslednú knihu, ktorú potreboval a išiel zaplatiť. Vonku z obchodu, Snape naňho len pozrel.

"Mám všetko," povedal Harry.

"Žiadne hábity?"

"Tie z minulého roka mi stále sedia." Keď naň Snape stále len nehybne pozreal, Harryho to začalo hnevať.

"Čo?"

"Čo to akože malo znamenať?"

"Čo? Malfoy? Iba sa správal tak, ako obyčajne."

"Nie je bezpečné poštvať si Malfoya."

"Myslíte, že som mal na výber? Nenávidel ma od momentu, keď som sa stal chrabromilčanom, a teraz ma nenávidí ešte viac." Snape len pokrútil hlavou.

_a druhá pridaná časť:_

Zvyšok leta prebehol neobyčajne rýchlo. Harry trávil čas čítaním a robením si poznámok z kníh, hodinami so Snapom a prácou na DA. Musel odpísať všetkým nádejným členom aby im povedal, čo sa deje a či sa k nim chceli stále pridať, a ak áno, nech napíšu naspäť. V posledný deň mal 78 listov. _No, aspoň ich je menej ako sto_. Harry napísal Hermione, aby jej oznámil, koľko členov plánuje pridať sa k nim, aby mala dostatok času na vyrobenie ďalších mincí. Prvé stretnutie bolo naplánované na druhého septembra o siedmej večer.

Deň pred odchodom na stanicu, prišli Ron, Hermiona a Ginny na štáb a Dumbledore im oznámil, že kvôli bezpečnosti nepôjdu do školy vlakom.Namiesto toho mali ísť hopšup práškom (letaxom??).

Nasledujúce ráno všetkých prekvapilo, ako sa ich veci zázračne rozniesli po dome. Keďže bol Harry už niekoľko dní zbalený, pomáhal ostatným, kým ich pani Weasleyová poháňala. Keď už konečne mali všetci všetko, jeden za druhým vliezli do kozuba a vykríkli meno miesta, kam mali namiereníé.

Harry vpadol do Veľkej siene, kde na nich čakal Snape.

"Dobré dopoludnie, profesor," povedal Harry. Snape prižmúril oči.

"Dobré, Potter. Nechajte veci tu. Chcem vidieť tu miestnosť, do ktorej sa zmestí 80 ľudí." Harry prikývol. Pozrel na ostatných a potom vykročil.

Harry, Ronm Hermiona, Ginny a Snape vošli do komnaty a s úžasom sa obzerali. Miestnosť vyzerala ako minuloročná DA, ale bola oveľa väčšia a bolo tam veľa stoličiek natočených k vysokému pódiu.

"To by na zajtra malo stačiť," povedal Snape a ostatní prikývli. Snape sa otočil a pozrel na nich. "Vy dvaja tu buďte zajtra o 6:30," pozrel na Harryho a Hermionu, "takže sa môžme uistiť, že je všetko naplánované. Teraz navhujrm aby ste šli do klubovne." Harry, Hermiona, Ron a Ginny bez zaváhania poslúchli. Keď sa dostali ku chrabromilskej veži a povedali heslo (jablkový nanuk) tučnej pani, vošli do klubovne a usadili sa na kreslá pred kozubom, kde nerobili nič, iba sa rozprávali. Chvíľku pred príchodom ostatných študentov zišli do vstupnej haly a čakali.

"Triediaci klobúk sa znovu trošku rozkecal, nemyslíte?" okomentoval to Ron, keď si naberal jedlo na tanier.

"Áno. Takže, Harry, tešíš sa na DA?" spýtal sa Neville.

"Ech...áno. Tento rok nás však bude vážne veľa. Dúfam, že budeme schopní to zniesť."

"Oh, neboj sa, Harry," povedala Hermiona. "Pôjde to hladko." Všetci potom nachvíľu zmĺkli. Boli zabratí do jedla. Keď dojedli puding, Dumbledore vstal.

"Pre všetkých prvákov, vitajte v Rokforte, a pre všetkých ostatných, vitajte späť. Tento rok máme novú učiteľku obrany proti čiernej mágii, profesorku Enyamovú. Som si istý, že si ju naozak obľúbite." Pri tomto celá škola prepukla v hlasité oslavovanie (veď sa konečne zbavili Umbridgeovej). Keď sa sieň znovu utíšila, Dumbledore pokračoval.

"Teraz. výber hráčov do našich metlobalových týmov prebehne čoskoro, takže ak to chcete skúsiť, ohláste sa vedúcemu vašej fakulty. A teraz novinka pre prvákov a upozornenie pre ostatných, les sa pozemkoch školy nenesie svoje meno len tak, pre nič za nič a je zakázaný pre všekých študentov. Pán Filch pridal nové výrobky na svoj list zakázanných vecí, ktorý ma vyvesený na dverách svojej pracovne. Som si istý, že ste všetci unavenýa chcete byť zajtra dobre odpočinutí na prvý deň, takže šup do postele!" zakončil to Dumbledorea všetci vstali a vykročili ku svojim klubovniam, ale namiesto toho, aby šli do postele, všetci využili príležitosť, aby sa porozprávali s priateľmi, ktorých nevideli celé leto.

Nasledujúce ráno vo Veľkej sieni rozdávala profesorka McGonagallová rozvrhy veľmi unaveným chrabromilčanom.

"Dvojitá obrana, dvojité elixíry, čarovanie, transfigurcia, magické právo, a vzťahy medzi čarodejníkmi a muklami. Dnes mám obranu ráno a elixíry poobede." Ron pozrel na Harryho rozvrh.

"Hej, každý deň spolu máme veľnú hodinu. Skvelé!" Harry sa zasmial.

"Aj tak nebudete robiť nič zábavné. Budete robiť úlohy," poučila ich Hermiona. Obaja chlapci na ňu nahnevane zazreli.

"Oh, nemôže to byť také hrozné, Hermiona," hádal sa Ron. Ona len pokrútila hlavou.

"Ah," Harry vzdychol pri pohľade na rozvrh. Áno bude to hrozné. Elixíry štyrikrát do týždňa! Moje utorky sú hrozné!" posťažoval sa.

"Myslela som, že si začal mať elixíry rád," poukázala Hermiona.

"No, áno, ale štyrikrát? To je trošku dosť nemyslíš?" Hermiona len pokrčila plecami v snahe vyhnúť sa hádke.

Keď Harrz dojedol, pozrel sa na hodinky. "Radšej by sme už mali vyraziť. Nechceme predsa prísť neskoro na prvú hodinu s novou učiteľkou," povedal priateľom. Našťastie, mali všetci hodinu spolu, a tak sa vybrali do učebne obrany.

Nová profesorka dorazila dve minúty pred začiatkom hodiny a potichu ich pustila dnu do triedy. Desať študentov ju potichu nasledovalo. Bolo to, askoby ich niekto začaroval umlčiavacím zaklínadlom v momente, keď uvideli profesorku Enyamovú. Všetci si posadali: Harry, Ron, Hermiona a Neville za rovanký stôl a s očakávaním pozerali na profesorku. Profesroka na nich pozerala späť a na tvári jej hral čudný úsmev.

"Dobré ráno trieda, vitajte v šiestom ročníku obrany proti čiernej mágii," povedala milo a potom vytiahla pergamen. Pristavila sa pri mene Harryho Pottera a zblízka sa mu prizrela cez prižmúrené oči. Harry nepohodlne pozeral späť.

"Ach, áno. Harry Potter. Pamätám si vás. Bola som šiestačka, keď ste sem prišli," oznámila mu, potom pokračovala v zozname. Trieda na ňu nemo hľadela. Bude čudné mať učiteľa, kto bol študent na škole kde boli aj oni.

Celá hodina a pol šla celkom dobre. Začali "príšerou", o ktorej Harry nikdy predtým nepočul a aj keď ali jednu v triede, hodina bola nepochybne zaujímavá. Ale Harry mal zlý pocit zakaždým, keď naň nová učiteľka pozrela. Bolo to divné.

Po hodine šli Harry s Ronom do klubovne, kde začali robiť úlohu na obranu (vysvetlite, čo sú Kemplaty, čo robia a ako ich skrotiť), kým Hermiona šla na jednu z jej hodín.

"Kemplaty. Kto by kedy pomyslel, že niečo také existuje," zamrmlal Ron. "Ale musíš priznať, že vyzerá milo a nie je zlá učiteľka. A nezaspal som počas jej výkladu," dodal potešene. "Tento rok by mal byť dobrý." Harry prikývol, no neodpovedal. Nechel Ronovi povedať, že si o novej učiteľke už myslel svoje. Nevedel prečo, no mal z nej zlý pocit. _Možno s tým majú niečo moje skúsenosti s predošlými profesormi obrany_, pomyslel si.

"Poďme na obed. Hermiona by tam už mala byť," povedal Ron. Harry pozrel dolu na svoju prácu. Nebol tak hladný a bol iba v trištvrťke, ale nakoniec sa podvolil. Sľúbili Hermione, že sa s ňou na obede stretnú. Keďže mal hneď potom elixíry, vložil si všetky potrebné veci do tašky a zišiel do Veľkej siene.

"Tak aká bola hodina, Hermiona?" spýtal sa Harry Hermiony, ktorá stála vo dverách najbližšie ku chrabromilskému stolu.

"Dobrá. Dal nám na úlohu esej, ale je jednoduchá. Urobili ste vy dvaja úlohu z obrany?"

"Áno," zamrmlal Ron. "Nanešťastie."

"Pripravení na elixíry?" doberala si ich Hermiona a Rono pokrútil hlavou.

"Je mi vás dvoch naozaj ľúto. Chodiť z vlastnej vôle na Snapove hodiny."

"Ron, strávil si s ním týždeň z vlastnej vôle, keď ste hrali šach," pripomenula mu Hermiona. "No naozaj ma zaujíma, aký bude teraz. Teraz, keď už nie je špeh, bude taký hnusný? Cez leto bol celkom milý. No, milý na Snapa. Ale aj to sa počíta." Harry pokrútil hlavou.

"Pravdepodobne bol milý iba preto, že sme boli v tom dome spolu celé leto. Pravdepodobne sa znovu vráti k sovjmu starému dobrému hnusnému ja," komentoval to Harry, ale sám zistil, že aj on je zvedavý. Čo ak nebol milý iba preto, že spolu boli v tom dome? Čo ak to bolo preto, že boli príbuzný? Harry o tom pochyboval, ale istým spôsobom dúfal, že to bola pravda. Nikdy predtým nemal rodinu.

Harry silno pokrútil hlavou. Už nad tým dlho uvažoval, a čím dlhšie o tom rozmýšľal, tým viac ho to iritovalo. Nechcel byť so Snapom rodina! So Snapom zo všetkých ľudí. Harry sa teraz každé ráno pozeral do zrkadla, ale nezaznamenal vo svojom výzore žiadne zmeny. To Harryho znepokojilo.

Zo svojich myšlienok bol vyrušený, keď ho začala Hermiona ťahať za ruku.

"Poď, Harry. Nechceš predsa prísť na elixíry neskoro." Neochotne vstal a vzal si tašku, ale vedel, že Hermiona mala pravdu. Snape nebude váhať a nechá ich po škole ak prídu neskoro. Profesor nemal rád nedochvíľnosť. V podstate to vyzeralo tak, že profesor nemal rád nič.

"Maj sa, Ron," povedal Harry napchávajúcemu sa Ronovi.

"Ahoj 'Arry."

Harry s Hermionov prišli to triedy a hneď sa usadili, vediac, že Snape by to nechcel inak. Harry sa poobzeral po triede. Bolo iba pár minút do začiatku hodiny a v triede bolo nanajvýš tak desať ľudí. Harry vedel, že Snape nemal veľa šiestakov či siedmakov, pretože nie veľa študentov dosiahlo V na ich V.Č.Ú.

Náhle pocítil vpravo od seba vetrík. Pozrel sa tam, ale nebolo tam nič, čo by ho mohlo spôsobiť. Keď pozrel dopredu uvedomil si, že Snape musel okolo neho prejsť naozaj rýchlo. A potichu. Ani by nevedel, že Snape vošiel, keby necítil ten vánok.

"Strana 21. Začneme ťažším elixírom ako bol akýkoľvek iný doteraz. Každý pracuje sám. Začnite." Harry otvoril knihu a pozrel na elixír, ktorý mali robiť. Nevyzeral tak ťažko. V podstate to bol bolesti uľavujúci elixír dosť podobný tomu, ktorý pripravoval cez leto.

Hodina skoro skončila a Harry zatiaľ nič nepokazil. No, aspoň nie nič veľké. Všimol si, že ho Snape pozoruje, ale ignoroval ho. Snape dnes nechodil okolo triedy a nesnažil sa hľadať chyby v ich elixíroch. Práve naopak. Stál za katedrou a pozoroval celú triedu.

Harry chcel pridať poslednú vec, koreň šípky, do svojho elixíru, no zastal. Ak ten elixír urobil zle, tak v poslednej fáze vybuchne. Harry to vedel, pretože koreň šípky by reagoval s rumančekom, ak nepridal správne množstvo posilňujúceho prášku. Obzrel sa po triede a zistil, že nik ešte nebol tak ďaleko ako on. Ani Hermiona nie. To ho trochu vystrašilo. Nikdy nebol s elixírom hotový ako prvý. Väčšinou skončil so svojimi spolužiakmi, alebo chvíľku po nich, no nikdy nie skôr.

Znovu pozrel dolu na svoj elixír, potom si prečítal popis v knihe. Vyzeral tak, ako by mal, ale Harry vedel, že poslňujúci prášok nijak neovplyvňoval fyzický vzhľad elixíru z kníh, ktoré čítal cez leto, takže to naozaj nevedel určiť. _Skvelá chvíľa na to, aby som nevedel, či som niečo spravil dobre alebo nie. Lepšia ani nemohla byť._

Snape videl Pottera obzerať sa okolo so zmäteným výrazom. Bol prekvapujúco popredu a mal pridať už len korene. Videl zmiešané pocity na chlapcovej tvári, pravdepodobne rozhodujúc sa, či tam pridať koreň šípky alebo nie. Čo značilo, že ten chlapec vedel čo sa stane, ak pridal zlé množstvo niektorých prísad. Pozoroval Pottera, ako sa rozhodol, urobil dva kroky vzad a jemne vhodil koreň do elixíru.

Keď nič nevybuchlo, Harrymu odľahlo. To znamenalo, že šance, že tento elixír pripravil správne boli vysoké. Harry pristúpil späť ku kotlíku a zamiešal ho sedemkrát, potom pod ním uhasil oheň.

"Už si skončil?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Áno."

"Wow, ja musím ešte urobiť dva kroky. Urobil si to správne?" Harry pozrel do svojho kotlíka.

"Myslím, že hej. Jediná vec, ktorú som si myslel, že som pokazil by po pridaní koreňa vybuchla, ale ako vidíš nič sa nestalo, takže myslím, že áno."

Trieda dokončila elixíry, zopár ich vybuchlo a Snape povedal, že tie odovzdávať nemusia. Mali do konca hodiny ešte niekoľko minút a Snape ich zjavne nechcel pustiť skôr.

"Ako ste si mohli všetci všimnúť, dva z vašich elixírov nevyšli. Čo spôsobilo explóziu?" Keď zdvihla ruku iba Hermiona , spýtal sa znovu.

"No? Určite musí vedieť odpoveď aj niekto iný ako Grangerová. Slečna Grangerová, prosím dajte ruku dolu. Som si istý, že viete prečo. Chcem vidieť, či to vie aj niekto iný," vyprskol Snape. Stále nikto neodpovedal. Harry to vedel, ale bol ako primrazený.

"Toto je trieda pokročilých elixírov," zavrčal profesor. "Očakávam, že budete všetci vedieť viac, ako je v knihe. Existuje veľa kníh, ktoré vám poskztnú viac informácií. Potter!" zreval zrazu a Harry vyskočil. "Poviete mi, prečo ste odstúpili od kotlíka predtým, než ste pridali koreň šípky?" Harry na Snape niekoľko sekúnd iba nemo pozeral, prekvapený, že Snape vedel, že od toho kotlíka odstúpil. No rýchlo zo seba ten šok striasol, vediac, že by to Snapa naštvalo ešte viac.

"Myslel som, že by mohol vybuchnúť, profesor." Snape prikývol, viditeľne naštvaný.

"Áno, to nám bolo jasné aj predtým, pán Potter. Ale _prečo_ ste si mysleli, že vybuchne?"

"Nebol som si istý, či som pridal správne množstvo posilňujúceho prášku. Ak by som dal čo len o trošku menej alebo viac, ruman by sa stal reaktívnym a zreagoval by s koreňom," povedal Harry, nevediac či profesor chcel alebo nechcel, aby pokračoval. Ale Snape vyzeral, že sa trochu ukľudnil a tak Harry zmĺkol. Aj tak nevedel, čo viac povedať.

"Správne. Zjavne vám to čítanie cez leto prospelo. Desať bodov pre chrabromil." Snape sa uškrnul, keď celá trieda zalapala po dychu. Bolo to veľmi nesnapeovské dávať body chrabromilu. Vpodstate sa to stávalo málokedy, ak vôbec niekedy. Ale ten chlapec si body zaslúžil za všetko, čo v lete urobil. Prebehol pohľadom po triede.

"Chcem jeden zvitok pergamenu o všetkom, čo reaguje s nestabilným rumanom. Môžete ísť." Práve chcel odísť z triedy, keď sa zastavil s pohľadom upretým na Pottera. Ten chlapec vyzeral šokovane a pozoroval ho cez prižmúrené oči. Vedel, čo si musí myslieť. Predošlé roky by Snape ani nerozmýšľal nad tým, že by mu udelil body, a už vôbec nie pre správnu odpoveď. Uvedomil si, že sa jeho city k Potterovi menili. Ak aj ho nemal rád, toleroval ho.Kývol chlapcovi a Potter kývol hlavou tiež. Nakoniec sa Potter postavil a nasledoval svojich spolužiakov.

Harry dobehol Hermionu, ktorá ho čakala na chodbe.

"To bolo divné," povedala, keď boli dostatočne ďaleko od žalárov.

"Áno, to bolo. Nemyslím, že očakával, že budem vedieť odpoveď."

"Vlastne Harry, ja si myslím, že to očakával. Videl ako si sa vzdialil od kotlíka, pamätáš? A naozaj vyzerá, že má mojich odpovedí už pokrk."

"Áno, hádam..."

"Oh, no. Poďme nájsť Rona a pracovať na našich úlohách ešte pred večerou," navrhla Hermiona.

"Samozrejme," súhlasil Harry. Rona našli v klubovni s úlohou pred sebou, ale jeho pozornosť spočívala na metlobalovom časopise.

"Ron! Vážne! Mal si si robiť úlohy!" Ron na ňu len zazrel, ale odložil časopis a vrátil sa k úlohe z OPČM. Harry a Hermiona si zložili tašky na stôl a odišli do izieb, zobrať si veci, ktoré potrebovali.

Harry dokončil svoju úlohu z obrany, potom pomaly vitiahol knihu z elixírov. najprv si myslel, že to bude ťažké, ale potom si uvedomil, že to všetko vedel. Namiesto používania učebnice elixírov si Harry vytiahol zošit z prázdnin a po chvíli konečne našiel správnu stranu. _Musím si ju označiť_, pomyslel si a povedal si, že to spraví po večeri.

Nakoniec Harry stihol dokončiť esej a označiť si strany v zošite ešte pred večerou.

"Ako si to urobil tak rýchlo, Harry?" spýtala sa Hermiona končiac svoju vlastnú úlohu.

"Väčšinu som si pamätal z kníh, ktoré som prečítal v lete a všetky poznámky som už mal v zošite." Hermiona pokrútila hlavou.

"Tento rok nebudeš mať s elixírmi problém, ak to už veštko vieš."

"Neviem či to viem všetko," hádal sa Harry. "Snape si aj tak nájde veci, na ktorých ma skritizovať."

"To si nemyslím," kárala ho Hermiona. "Viditeľne si sa osvedčil..."

"Čo ho len prinúti tlačiť na mňa viac!" stále si stál za svojím Harry. Harry vedel, čo videl v Snapových očiach, keď odpovedal správne na otázku, ale zmiatlo ho to. Bola to hrdosť. Harry nevedel ako to vedel, ale bol si istý, že Snape ho tento rok bude tlačiť až na jeho hranice.

"A to je zlé? Harry, počúvaj ma. Ak máš byť aurorom, musíš byť tak dobrý ako len môžeš. A to, že na teba Snape tlačí, ti pomôže dostať sa tam." Harry na toto len pokrčil plecami. Vedel, že mala pravdu, ale jeho trápilo niečo iné. Niečo, čo aj keď nebolo preňho veľmi dôležité, ovplyvňovalo Snapov postoj k nemu. Harry sa cítil stiesnene. Vedel, že Snape chcel aby mal dobré výsledky. A Harry ho nechcel sklamať napriek tomu, že Snapa nemal rád.

"Tak poď, Harry, som hladný," sťažoval sa Ron, vytrhnúc Harryho z jeho myšlienok.

"Ron, ty si hladný stále," povedal mu Harry, v myšlienkach ešte stále pri Snapovi, ale nasledoval svojich dvoch priateľov do Veľkej siene a jedol. Harry sa kútikom oka pozrel smerom k učiteľskému stolu, pretože nechcel aby si ho Snape všimol. Snape tam bol a očami skenoval celú sieň. Harry sa radšej rýchlo sklonil ksvojmu tanieru, pre prípad, že by jeho oči zamierili k chrabromilskému stolu.

Harry bol zo svojich pocitov zmätený. Nemal Snapa rád. Snape bol k nemu vždy hnusný a nespravodlivý. Tak prečo mu záležalo na tom, čo si ňom myslí? _Nezáleží mi na tom_, uzavrel to celé Harry a obrátil pozornosť späť k jedlu.

"Si v poriadku, Harry?" Harry zdvihol pohľad ku Hermione.

"Áno, iba premýšľam, to je celé."

"No toho si dnes robil pomerne dosť, Harry. Si si istý, že si v poriadku?" spýtal sa Ron.

"Áno! Takže čo? Už viac nemôžem ani myslieť?" zakričal Harry a ľudia okolo naňho pozreli. V očiach svojich priateľov mohol vidieť bolesť. Stíšil hlas. "Je mi to ľúto. Hádam, že som sa včera veľmi nevyspal. Viem, že som to prehnal."

"To je dobré, Harry. Možno by sme dnes mali zaľahnúť skôr," povedala pozrúc na Rona. On bol jediný, kto si ešte nedokončil úlohy.

Snape pozrel na Pottera spoza učiteľského stola. Práve nakričal na svojich priateľov a skoro všetci, čo ho počuli pozerali na chrabromilský stôl, pravdebodobne snažiac sa zistiť, čo sa deje. Videl ako Potter s Garngerovou vstali, presvedčili Weasleyho, že zjedol dosť a spolu odišli. Väčšinou Snape študentov ignoroval a poctil ich nanajvýš jedným pohľadom, aby sa presvedčil, že nerobili nič, čo by nemali. Ale teraz cítil, akoby Pottera musel pozorovať. Nechápal, prečo sa tak cítil. Asi to bolo preto, že keďže strávil s tým chlapcom polku leta, vedel o jeho občasných výbuchoch. Vedel, že Potterovi priatelia na ne boli zvyknutí. Ale tiež vedel, že niečo Pottera trápilo. _Prečo sa strám do toho, či Pottera niečo trápi?_pomyslel si. Nezáležalo mu na tom.

Ale musel priznať, že ak nič viac, bol s chlapcom spokojný. Bola jedna vec pamätať si, čo ste prečítali. Bola ale vec úplne iná, pamätať si to vtedy, keď je to nutné. Aj keď bol schopný dokončiť elixíry, ktoré Snape toto leto začal, nečakal, že Potter pripraví ten elixír správne, a už vôbec nie o tom, že bude vedieť o tom, že by ten elixír mohol vybuchnúť. Ale on vedel oboje. Snape by to nikdy nikomu nepriznal, ale bol na svojho syna hrdý.


	7. Halloween

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola siedma: Halloween

Nasledujúcich niekoľko týždňov nepremýšľal Harry nad ničím okrem úloh a zábavy. No, aspoň sa o to snažil. Asi po týždni a pol sa znovu objavili jeho nočné mory. Vízie. Bol v nich Voldemortom. Nemal ich moc často, možno tak jednu za tri týždne, no boli hrozné. Väčšinou to bolo počas smrťožrútskych stretnutí a kedykoľvek mal víziu, Voldemort, on, niekoho mučil. A veľmi často cruciatusom. No najhoršie na tom bolo, že ten cruciatus sám cítil.

Bol utorok koncom októbra (října). Blížil sa Halloween a jeho vízie boli čím ďalej tým častejšie. Utorky boli ťažké dni: mal štyri dvojhodinovky. Počas ranných hodín, čarovania a transfigurácie sa vôbec nemohol sústrediť, čo bolo dosť nezvyčajné, pretože inokedy sa po prebdenej noci sústredil celkom dobre.

Ale jeho vízia túto noc bola neobyčajne hrozná. Štyria ľudia obdržali temné znamenie. Harryho predlaktie vysielalo do celého jeho tela bolestivé signály.

"Harry, je ti dobre?"

"Som iba unavený. Minulú noc som nevedel zaspať," odvetil Hermione. Jeho odpoveď bola v podstate pravdivá. Keď sa minulú noc prebudil na to, že ho všetko bolí, pozbieral všetky svoje eseje, zniesol ich do klubovne, dopísal ich a nanovo ich úhľadne prepísal. Bolo päť hodín ráno, keď mal všetko hotové, a tak si ešte nachvíľu ľahol a oddychoval, ale spánok mu nebol dopriaty.

Hermiona prikývla. Boli teraz na obede vo Veľkej sieni a Ron Harrymu hovoril o metlobalovom tréninku, ktorý bol naplánovaný na večer. Ako sa blížila metlobalová sezóna, trénovali stále častejšie, a teraz, keďže ich čakal prvý zápas, Harrymu sa podarilo rezervovať štadión na štyri večery. Harry ale Rona nepočúval. Dumal nad tým, ako prežije dnešné elixíry. Nevedel, či dnes budú alebo nebudú pripravovať elixír, a tak sa rozhodoval, či nebude lepšie, ak zamieri späť do postele, keďže bol strašne unavený.

Rozhodol sa však, že to skúsi. Okrem obrany boli elixíry jeho najlepším predmetom, čo sa známok týka. Teraz už pripravoval elixíry s neobyčajnou ľahkosťou a dokonca začal na hodinách experimentovať, snažil sa zlepšiť ich účinky. Vždy keď tak urobil, vyšlo to. Samozrejme, vždy presne vedel, čo robil. Nikdy by neskúsilnič nové, ak by si nebol istý, čo by to mohlo spôsobiť.

Ukázalo sa, že nebudú pripravovať elixíry. Čo bolo pre Harryho iba dobré. Bola to teoretická hodina a Snape sa im snažil vysvetliť teóriu protijedov. Harry sa naozaj snažil počúvať, ale keďže to noc predtým čítal už asi stýkrát, celkom to pochopil a teraz preňho bolo ťažké venovať tomu pozornosť.

Jeho myseľ sa stále vracala späť k temnému znameniu. Prečo ho bolelo predlaktie? Niekoľkokrát naň pozrel a nič tam nebolo, no stále bolelo. Harry si pomyslel, že zjavne cíti všetko, čo Voldemort. Ale prečo by chcel Voldemort cítiť bolesť? Robilo mu to dobre? Očakával, že ostatným bolesť robí dobre tiež? Toto Harry nedokázal pochopiť.

"Keďže Potter tak zúčastnene načúva môjmu výkladu, možno by nám mohol povedať, prečo je dôležité použiť pri výrobe protijedu väčšinu prísad, ktoré obsahuje jed," zavrčal profesor sarkasticky. Harry pozrel na Snapa, ktorý stál rovno nad ním a zazeral.

"Pretože ak sa jednotlivé prísady z jedu zmiešajú inak a pridá sa k nim niekoľko iných, ktoré neboli použité v protijede, ale iba v jede, zneutralizujú sa. Tak vyrobíme špecifické protijedy na jednotlivé jedy."

"Divne povedané, ale v podstate správne," odvetil Snape, potom prešiel späť do predu triedy. Harry sa znova ponoril do svojích myšlienok, neobávajúc sa Snapa. Snapovi zjavne nevadilo, že nepočúva. ak bol schopný dokázať, že látku ovláda, a keďže ju Harry ovládal, často sa mu stávalo, že veľa hodín strávil premýšľaním.

Túto hodinu sa však Harry vážne snažil počúvať, aby nemusel myslieť na temné znamenie. Ale jeho myseľ to tak nechcela. Harry chvíľu uvažoval aj nad tým, že bude predstiarať, že mu nie je dobre, pôjde na ošetrovňu a vypýta di od Madam Pomfreyovej elixír na spánok bez snov. Ale keďže potreboval ísť na hodinu magického práva, ktorá bola po elixíroch, rozmyslel si to.

Počas celého práva profesorka Juneová na Harryho hádzala podozrivé pohľady, no Harry si to nevšimol. Bol tak zabratý do robenia si poznámok z toho, čo hovorila, že si nevšímal nič iné. Zazvonil zvonec, profesorka im zadala úlohu (niečo o rodičovských právach) a všetci vstali a odchádzali.

"Pán Potter, na chvíľku, prosím," nariadila. Harry sa striasol. Profesorka mala zvláštny prístup k príkazom. Nebola ako Snape, ktorý vyvolával v žiakoch strach, ani ako McGonagallová, ktorá bola prísna, ale nikto sa neopovážil odporovať jej príkazom.

"Áno, profesorka?" spýtal sa Harry, keď všetci opustili triedu.

"Uvedomujem si, že ste si robili poznámky, pán Potter, ale nevyzerali ste, že by ste naozaj dávali pozor. Prečo? Niekoľko posledných hodín ste boli veľmi vzdialený." Harry pokrčil plecami.

"Som iba unavený, to je všetko. Môj rozvrh je dosť prepchatý." Profesorka to prijala a prepustila ho.

Pozrúc na hodinky, Harry vybehol do izby, kde si odložil tašku, potom sa vrátil do klubovne, kde sa stretol s Ronom.

"Kde je Hermiona?" spýtal sa Harry. Väčšinou sa totiž v utorok stretávali všetci v klubovni, keďže mali úplne rozdielne hodiny.

"Hádaj," povedal sarkasticky Ron. Harry, príliš unavený na hry, pokrútil hlavou a Ron pokračoval: "V knižnici."

"Aké to prekvapenie. Ale aj ja sa tam musím dnes staviť, kvôli eseji z práva. Na hodine som nedával moc pozor a ona nám dala iba deň na jej dokončenie." Ron sa zasmial.

"Nemôžem ťa obviňovať. Magické právo musí byť naozaj nudné. No i tak nemôže byť až také ako dejiny mágie. Binns je čím ďalej tým nudnejší." Harry sa uškrnul, no nepovedal nič.

"Poď, Ron, ideme sa najesť. Musím na tej úlohe pracovať ešte pred DA," povedal a prešiel cez priachod do klubovne.

"Hej, čo dnes budeme robiť?" Harry sa znovu uškrnul.

"Šiestaci budú pracovať na kúziel absorbujúcom štíte, keďža s ním mali včera všetci problém na hodine," odvetil, čím si vyslúžil od priateľa zlostný pohľad.

"Všetci okrem teba," povedal Ron, opäť sarkasticky. Harry len pokrčil plecami, potom zamieril smerom k Veľkej sieni. Tam si sadli, Harry si naložil jedlo na tanier, a rýchlo ho zjedol.

"Uvidíme sa neskôr, dobre, Ron?" Ron bol stále zaujatý svojím jedlom, no prikývol.

"Samozrejme."

Harry pomaly vyšiel až ku komnate najvyššej potreby, kde sa mal stretnúť so Snapom, aby sa uistili, že je všetko v poriadku. Prekvapujúco sa mu už podarilo dokončiť esej na právo a vedel, že by mal začať aj na tých ostatných, ale keďže ani jedna nebola na zajtra, nechal ich tak.

"Potter, idete neskoro, _zase_," zavrčal Snape, ktorý stál pri obraze, ktorý označoval vchod do miestnosti. Harry pozrel na hodinky a zistil, že je o prišiel o desať minút neskôr, ako mal prísť. Dnes mu cesta trvala dlhšie ako inokedy, pomyslel si.

"Prepáčte, profesor," ospravedlnil sa a nechal to plávať. Majster elixírov nemal rád výhovorky, čo sa Harry naučil zvlášť rýchlo. Harry sa rýchlo trikrát prešiel pri stene, potom tak urobil Snape a Harry vošiel, obaja zahĺbaní vo svojich vlastných myšlienkach.

Harry sa poobzeral po miestnosti a bol spokojný. Nieže by niekedy mal dôvod na opak. Komnata vždy splnila jeho priania. Harry sa znovu zamyslel, sadol si na jednu stoličku v rohu, zodvihol knihu, ktorá na nej ležala a pročítal si jej názov. Právne vysvetlenie rodičovských práv. Harry sa zasmial, krútiac hlavou.

"Tú esej som už dokončil," povedal potichu komnate, potom si znovu sadol a čakal na príchod priateľov.

Snape chlapca znovu pozoroval. Bol tichší ako obyčajne, a on musel potlačiť túžbu a spýtať sa ho, čo mu je. _Vôbec ma to nemá čo zaujímať_. _Teda, tak dlho ako to neovplyvňuje jeho učiteľské techniky._ Snape sa potichu zasmial na Harryho poznámke.

"Zjavne si myslíš, že mohla byť lepšia," zavrčal Snape a Harry k nemu prekvapene vzhliadol. Vyzeralo to, akoby chlapec zabudol, že je v miestnosti. Snape pokrútil hlavou a šiel si sadnúť na svoju obľúbenú stoličku, práve keď začali prichádzať členovia DA. Hneď pozrel ku dverám, aby zistil, kto prišiel._Och, samozrejme, Potterov malý klub fanúšikov._

Harry zo zadumania vytrhol príchod jeho priateľov.

"Ahoj, Harry!" povedala Hermiona, kým Ron zazeral na Snapa.

"Ahojte. Dokončila si tú esej Hermiona?"

"Áno. Kto by bol povedal, že sa o jednej rune dá toho toľko napísať! Ale bolo to naozaj zaujímavé. Vedeli ste..."

"Hermiona, prosím, ušetri nás prednášky," povedal provokatívne(v dobrom zmysle) Ron. "Runy ma nezaujímajú." Spôsob akým to Ron povedal vyvolal u Harryho hurónsky smiech, na čo sa k nemu všetci v miestnosti obrátili

"No, to je smiech, aký som už dlho nepočula," povedala usmievavo Ginny. "Si si istá, že si v poslednej dobe v poriadku?"

"Áno," povedal Harry naštvane. "Som iba unavený. V poslednej dobe som celkom v zhone ak si si nevšimla."

"Hey, nemusíš byť taký naštvaný, Harry. Iba som sa pýtala."

"Prepáč," odvetil Harry stále naštvane. _Prečo ma nemôžu nechať na pokoji?_

O niekoľko minút neskôr bola komnata preplnená prekrikujúcimi sa študentmi, čo Harrymu na jeho zlej nálade vôbec nepomohlo, ba naopak, zhoršilo ju. Keď prišla siedma hodina, Harry sa postavil a prešiel ku pódiu a komnata sa okamžite stíšila.

"Takže ideme na to. Hovoril som s profesorkou Enyamovou a zdá sa, že väčšina z vás má problém so štítmi, ktoré sme sa nedávno učili, takže sa to pokúsime dnes vylepšiť. Štvrtáci a piataci budú pracovať na odrážajúcich kúzlach, šiestaci na absorbných a siedmaci," Harry zazrel na šesť baviacich sa siedmakov stojacich vzadu, "budú pracovať na odrážajúcom štíte. Nechcem, aby sa tu niekto zranil, takže siedmaci zostaňte prosím pri odzbrojovacích kúzlach," povedal a stále na nich zazeral. Minulý týždeň mali nehodu, kde jeden siedmak vrhol na svojho partnera rezacie kúzlo, a to bolo odrazené pravdepodobne až príliš silno. Harry si osobne myslel, že ten chlapec dostal, čo si zaslúžil, no dnes večer nemal náladu sprevádzať niekoho do nemocničného krídla.

"Rozdeľte sa do dvojíc vo zvyčajných pozíciach a začnite." Harry ich počas ich dohadovania pozoroval. Bol prekvapený ako vážne ľudia DA brali, pretože im momentálne nič nehrozilo, no bol rád. Takto bolo oveľa jednoduchšie kontrolovať ich. _Snape tomu samozrejme pomáha_, zasmial sa Harry a vykročil smerom ku štvrtákom, zatiaľ čo Snape zamieril ku siedmakom. _Dobre, ten sa o nich postará_.

Harry sa prechádzal pomedzi štvrtákmi a raz za čas sa zatavil pri niekom, kto potreboval pomôcť. Spokojný, že nepoužívali žiadne nebezpečné kúzla, prešiel ku piatakom, kde robil presne to isté, čo pri štvrtákoch. No keď obchádzal skupinku, niečo si kútikom oka všimol.

Ravena vyslala na svojho slizolinského partnera omračovaciu kliatbu, ktorá bola v učebných osnovách až v siedmom ročníku. Harry o nej vedel z jednej knihy, ktorú v lete čítal, ale bol prekvapený, že ju poznala piatačka. Podišiel ku dvojici, kde uvidel, že Ravenovej partnerovi sa nepodarilo kúzlo vykryť a spadol dozadu na podušku. Keď Ravena uvidela, že sa k nim Harry blíži, rýchlo zamumlala správnu (a veľmi špecifickú) protiklatbu a pomohla svojmu partnerovi vstať.

"Pekné. Ty si Ravena, však?" Ravena prikývla. "Uvedomuješ si, že kliatba, ktorú si predchvíľou vykúzlila sa učí až v siedmom ročníku? Celkom pekne ti vyšla. Som tiež rád, že poznáš protikliatbu, keďže na túto kliatbu funguje iba jedna jediná," začal Harry predtým, ako mu mohla odpovedať, rád, že im nemusel pripomínať, že by takéto kúzla nemali používať. Zdalo sa, že Ravena vedela čo robí.

Harry skončil s obhliadkou piatakov a potom pozrel na hodinky. Bolo osem hodín. Pozrel ku šiestakom a videl, že Snape s nimi už skoro skončil. Harry znovu prešiel ku pódiu a zmenil dátum a čas na svojej minci. Teplo, ktoré vyvolali vo vreckách členov DA mu zaistilo ich pozornosť.

"To je na dnes všetko," oznámil im. "Uvidíme sa nabudúci týždeň." Pozoroval, ako odišli všetci okrem Hermiony, Rona, Ginny, Nevilla a Luny, potom k nim podišiel.

"Tak ako vám to išlo?" spýtal sa priateľov, keď Snape odišiel.

"Dobre. Všetkým sa nám to podarilo, tak ako väčšine ostatných šiestakov," povedala Hermiona a Ginny prevrátila očami.

"Aj by som ti povedala, ale už vieš ako sa darilo piatakom, keďže si nad nimi dohliadal," zasmiala sa a Harry sa usmial.

"Harry, všimol si si, že sú tvoje vlasy tmavšie ako na začiatku roka?" spýtala sa Luna, čo Harryho v polke cesty zastavilo. Popravde si to nevšimol. V poslednej dobe sa snažil zrkadám vyhýbať. Robil všetko čo mohol, aby sa nemusel postaviť faktu, že Snape je jeho otec.

"Nie," pokrčil plecami. "Musí to byť tým, že dospievam." Zdalo sa, že všetci uverili jeho historke a oni znovu vykročili, Luna opačným smerom, keďže smerovala do svojej klubovne.

Späť v chrabromilskej veži zamieril Harry do kúpeľne a obzrel si sám seba v zrkadle. Luna mala pravdu, jeho vlasy noli tmavšie. A jeho tvár bola o niečo bledšia. Nie veľmi viditeľne, ale svetlejšia, než by mala byť, vzhľadom na všetok ten čas, ktorý trávil vonku. Harry si nebol istý, no zdalo sa mu, že má tiež užšiu tvár.

Odvrátiac sa od zrkadla, zamieril Harry do klubovne, kde začal pracovať na ostaných úloháchvediac, že na druhý deň bude unavený a nebude sa mu chcieť dokončiť ich. Harry si prisadol k Hermione, ktorá robila úlohu z atrimancie, a vytiahol si transfiguráciu. Normálne by bola úloha na stredu, ale McGonagallová im dala mimoriadne dlhú esej: dva zvitky pergamenu na teóriu o premieňaní neživých predmetov na živé. Harry si vzdychol a začal si čítať poznámky.

O tri hodiny neskôr bol Harry konečne hotový a tiež jediný v klubovni. Vyčerpane si zbalil všetky veci a vošiel do svojej izby, kde spadol na postel a okamžite zaspal.

O niekoľko hodín neskôr sa Harry zobudil z ďalšej vízie a už nebol schopný znovu zaspať. Napriek tomu, že boli tri hodiny ráno sa Harry obliekol, vzal si veci na obranu, transfiguráciu a vzťahy a zamieril dolu do klubovne. Keď tam prišiel, nevedel prísť na nič, čím by sa vedel odreagovať. Nakoniec sa rozhodol, nechal tašku pri krbe v klubovni a zbehol si po neviditeľný plášť a metlu.

Predtým než sa rozhodol ísť späť do hradu strávil Harry tri fantastické hodiny letom na metle, cítiac sa najlepšie za niekoľko posledných týždňov. Späť v klubovni si Harry prečítal poznámky na právo kým čakal na príchod svojich priateľov.

"Je mi ľúto, že vám to oznamujem tak neskoro, ale mám pre vás všetkých vinikajúcu správu. Po krátkom premýšľaní sme sa rozhodli, že túto sobotu usporiadame Halloweensky večierok. Musíte sa obliecť do kostýmov alebo slávnostných habitov," oznámil riaditeľ počas raňajok a znovu si sadol do svojho kresla. Vo veľkej sieni okamžite prepukol vzrušený (nie dvojzmyselne hehe :)) šepot.

"Skvelé! Halloweensky večierok," prehlásila Hermiona a hneď začala s Ginny rozprávať o kostýme. Harry potichu načúval svojim priateľom, rozmýšľajúc za čo chce ísť. Tento víkend mali ísť do Rokvillu, takže si tam budú môcť vybrať nejaký kostým.

Keď sa vybrali zo siene na ich prvú hodinu, Harry si uvedomil, že si nezbalil esej na obranu. Povedal priateľom kam ide a rýchlo vykročil ku chrabromilskej klubovni, kde schmatol svoju esej. Bol na polceste ku triede, keď si uvedomil, že ho začala bolieť jazva.

Najprv to nebolo také strašné, takže Harry pokračoval ďalej a robil čo najviac mohol aby si uzatvoril myseľ, ale o chvíľku neskôr ho začala jazva bolieť priam neuveriteľne. Harry robil všetko preto, aby potlačil túžbu skríknuť od bolesti a uchrániť si myseľ, čo spôsobilo, že upadol do bezvedomia

Harry sa prebudil, bez toho, aby vedel, koľko bol mimo. _Nemohlo to byť tak dlho_, pomyslel si Harry, _keďže stále ležím na zemi_. Rýchlo sa postavil, no okamžite klesol späť na kolená, lebo mu prišlo zle. Keď to prešlo, Harry schmatol tašku a zamieril k triede, letmo pozrúc na hodinky.

_Skvelé. Meškám pol hodinu_, pomyslel si Harry krútiac hlavou. Enyamová ho napriek jeho talentu v obrane nemala rada a Harry vedel, že keď príde do triedy, bude mať problém. Premýšľal nad tým, že sa vráti do klubovne a bude predstierať chorobu, ale vedel, že potom by mu profesorka nedovolila odovzdať esej. Popravde bude mať šťastie ak mu profesorka dovolí odovzdať ju teraz, keďže ich väčšinou zbierala na začiatku hodiny. _Popri nej ešte aj Snape vyzerá milo,_ pomyslel si. Snape im povolil odovzdať úlohu, ak chýbali z dobrého dôvodu, ale nie Enyamová. Harry už doteraz nemohol odovzdať dve eseje a tretiu si nemohol dovoliť, takže vedel, že ísť na hodinu musí.

Nanešťastie, keď Harry prišiel, trieda bola zamknutá, takže musel zaklopať a počkať, dúfajúc, že ho profesorka pustí dnu. O desať minút neskôr, keď chcel Harry znovu zaklopať, dvere sa konečne otvorili.

"Ste po škole pán Potter. Zostaňte tu po hodine, dohodneme detaily," povedala profesorka a pustila ho do triedy. Keď sa posadil vedľa Nevilla, videl, že sa ho chce spýtať, prečo prišiel neskoro, ale nechcel, aby ho Enyamová načapala. Harry si po zbytok hodiny robil poznámky a po hodine poprosil Hermionu o tie ostatné.

"Jasné, že ti ich požičiam, Harry. Chceš, aby sme na teba počkali?"

"Nie. O chvíľku vás dobehnem. Teda aspoň dúfam. Uvidíme sa neskôr," povedal a prešiel ku Enyamovej, ktorá naňho celý čas zazerala.

"Viete, ospravedlnenia na oneskorenie sa neprijímam. Ak by ste meškali iba niekoľko minút, stálo by vás to zopár bodov a dnes by ste boli po škole," začala a Harrymu sa ten začiatok vôbec nepáčil. Znamenalo to, že jeho trest bude zlý. "Ale keďže to bolo viac ako pol hodinu, strhávam chrabromilu dvadsať bodov a po škole budete v piatok a v sobotu v noci, keďže dnes a zajtra nemám čas."

"Ale..."

"Žiadne ale. Neexistuje žiadny dobrý dôvod na to, aby ste meškali pol hodinu." _Keby len vedela_, pomyslel si Harry, ale nahlas nepovedal nič. Posledná vec ktorú chcel, bolo rozprávať jej o jeho víziách. Nechcel o nich povedať nikomu takže odišiel a jeho dobrá nálada z rána bola vťahu.

"Neverím, že to urobila!" vyhlásil Ron po hodine transfigurácie, keď im Harry povedal, čo sa stalo. "Povedal si jej, prečo si prišiel neskoro?"

"Nie, nepočúvala by ma," odvetil Harry. Priateľom povedal, že bolesť v jazve zapríčinila to, že odpadol, čo tak blízko ku pravde, ako im mohol povedať. Nepovedal im však o vízii, ktorú vtedy mal.

"Oh, Harry. To je tak nespravodlivé. Byť po škole počas večierku!" povedala Hermiona. "Ani to nebola tvoja chyba!"

"Ja viem Hermiona, ale nemôžem s tým nič urobiť. _Prišiel_ som neskoro," povedal, kým vchádzali do triedy. "Ach, a toto bola tretia esej, ktorú mi nedovolila odovzdať. Viete, obrana bola kedysi mojím najlepším predmetom. No, nepočítajúc minulý rok, ale to je vedľajšie. A aj z nej všetko _viem_. Je horšia ako Snape!"

"Nie je až taká zlá," povedal Ron. "Je iba prísna." Harry naňho zazrel.

"No, správa sa ku mne horšie ako sa kedy správal Snape, iba nie na verejnosti. _Ty_ sa s ňou nemusíš rozprávať každý týždeň, aby si vedel, čo treba v DA precvičovať. Nenávidí DA, aj keď to každému pomáha. Vyzerá to tak, že nenávidí aj _mňa_. Pravdepodobne preto, lebo ju vediem (DA)."

"Oh, Harry, len ju ignoruj," povedala Hermiona.

Zbytok týždňa prebehol rýchlo a ďalšia vec, ktorú Harry vedel bola, že je pred triedou obrany a čaká ho ďalších niekoľko hodín s Enyamovou. Zaklopal a dvere sa okamžite otvorili.

"Dnes budete po škole s profesorom Snapom, keďže nejde na Halloweensky večierok," zavrčala a Harrymu klesla nálada o niekoľko stupňov. Dúfal, že sa tento rok vyhne akémukoľvek trestu so Snapom. V podstate dúfal, že bude schopný vyhýbať sa mu tak dlho ako bude môcť a bude s ním iba na hodine alebo v DA. Enyamová sa na Harryho uškrnula. _Keby len vedela_ prečo _s ním nechcem byť po škole,_ pomyslel si. "Očakáva vás o päť minút," dodala a Harry vybehol z triedy. Presne, čo potreboval. Ďalší trest za to, že prišiel neskoro na ten prvý.

Harry bol prekvapený, že keď prišiel, bola už trieda otvorená, no napriek tomu vkročil do dverí a zaklopal na rám.

"Vstúpte," ozval sa zvnútra hlas. Harry vošiel ato, čo uvidel mu náladu vôbec nezdvihlo.Na každom rovnom povrchu v miestnosti boli povykladané kotlíky, fľaštičky a poháre naplnené prísadami do elixírov a ako si Harry domyslel, určite tam neboli na ich pripravovanie.

Keď Harry znovu premýšľal nad tým, že sa spraví chorým, Snape vyšiel z vedľajšej miestnosti a zazrel naňho. Harry rýchlo sklopil pohľad, pretože sa mu nechcel pozrieť do očí.

"Neviem, čo si urobil, že si si zaslúžil zostať po škole v deň večierku, Potter, ale uisťujem ťa, že ten čas bude dobre využitý," zavrčal Snape. "Prejdeš všetky tieto prísady a skontroluješ, či sú v poriadku. Ak sú stále čerstvé, uložíš ich naspäť do skrine, ak však nie sú, _správnym_ spôsobom sa ich zbavíš a umyješ nádoby, v ktorých boli uložené." Snape sa vrátil do miestnosti, z ktorej predtým vyšiel a Harry sa pustil do práce.

Musel však pripustiť, že to nebolo také hrozné ako trest, ktorý by mu dala Enyamová. Tá by mu pravdepodobne dala písať vety, ktroé by mu zabrali niekoľko hodín a Harry písanie nenávidel, odkedy ho Umbridgeová donútila použiť krvavé brko. Písanie, samozrejme, samo o sebe také zlé nebolo, ale stále mu pripomínalo tie hrozné hodiny, ktoré strávil s Umbridgeovou rok predtým.

O päť hodín neskôr, lepšie povedané o polnoci bol Harry konečne hotový a šiel to profesorovi povedať.

"Konečne si to dokončil?" spýtal sa Snape sarkasticky, keď vošiel Harry do miestnosti, ktorá sa podobala na kanceláriu. Snape sedel za stolom a opravoval eseje. _Konečne??!!_ Chcel Harry zrevať, no rozmyslel si to.

"Áno, pane," odvetil namiesto toho, vyhýbajúc sa mužovmu pohľadu.

"Kedže ti to zabralo tak dlho, predpokladám, že si to urobil správne," povedal Snape tak sarkasticky ako vždy. "Takže to nejdem teraz skontrolovať. _Ale_ ak si niečo urobil nesprávne, očakávaj ďalší trest." Harry prikývol a Snape ho prepustil. Musel pripustiť, že bol prekvapený, keď nešiel Snape skontrolovať jeho prácu.

Harry šiel rovno do postele, keďže sa mu nechcelo čakať, kým sa jeho priatelia vrátia z večierku. Všetci budú v dobrej nálade a Harry to nechcel vidieť, pretože by to pravdepodobne spôsobilo, že by sa cítil ešte horšie.

"Čoskoro bude mať ďalších štyroch loajálnych smrťožrútov," povedal Harry veľkej skupine pred sebou. "Vystúpte z rady," prikázal a štyri zamaskované osoby urobili tri kroky smerom k nemu, potom klesli na jedno koleno a pokorne sklonili hlavy.

_"Trane," povedal Harry a osoba úplne napravo sa postavila pred svojho pána. "Vystri ruku," muž pred ním tak urobil. Harry vzal do svojej ľavej ruky tú mužovu a do pravej mu vkĺzol prútik. Harry vyslovil dlhé zaklínadlo v jazyku, ktorý nepoznal a bolesť v ľavej ruke mu prekrylo potešenie, ktoré pociťoval. Harry vedel, že šťastie, ktoré cítil bolo Voldemortovo, ale zle sa mu urobilo aj tak._

_Ďalší dvaja ľudia obdržali znamenie a štvrtý bol narade. "Tanya, moja zlatá, prosím pristúp," povedal Harry a ona tak urobila. "Zaslúžiš si toto znamenie viac ako ktokoľvek iný, kto ho v poslednej dobe obdržal, láska moja. Vkladám do teba veľa nádeje."_

_"Ďakujem, môj pane," povedala a poklonila sa. Potom vystrela ruku a obdržala znamenie._

Harry sa kričiac zobudil a držal si ľavé predlaktie. Bol vďačný umlčiavaciemu kúzlu, ktoré okolo seba umiestnil tak, aby ho nikto nepočul. Nechcel to vysvetľovať. Žena, ktorá dostala znamenie ako posledná ho znervóznila, ale Harry nevedel prísť na to, prečo. Vyzerala veľmi známo, ale nevedel ju nikam zaradiť. Neopznal nikoho s prvým menom Tanya.


	8. Vízie

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola ôsma: Vízie

Halloween bol už tri týždne za nimi a Harryho vízie neustúpili ani o trochu. Videl a cítil nielen prijímanie Temného znamenia niekoľko ďalších pondelkov, ale bolo aj svedkom "zábavy" ktorej sa smrťožrúti zúčastňovali, keď bol Voldemort s nimi.

To bol aj dôvod, prečo sa Harry, ktorý teraz ležal na posteli, snažil ubrániť spánku. Vedel že ak zaspí, znovu vstúpi do Voldemortovej mysle, uvidí všetko jeho pohľadom a ucíti všetko, čo cíti on. Harry nenávidel nenávisť a pomstu, ktorá k nemu prichádzala od Voldemorta. To bolo všetko, o čo sa staral (Voldemort).

Harry vedel, že by o svojich víziách mal niekomu povedať, ale nemohol sa k tomu prinútiť. Nepovedal o nich Ronovi a Herminoe: nepochopili by to. Nechel ísť za Dumbledorom. Teraz si ani nebol istý, nakoľko môže tomu mužovi dôverovať. Chvíľu uvažoval nad Remusom, no potom to nechal plávať.

Harry bol za niekoľko posledných dní naozaj vďačný. Neboli žiadne útoky, teda nie nejaké veľké či podstatné, čo mu dovolilo trochu oddychovať, ale teraz, ležiac v posteli skoro ráno vedel, že bude mať tento deň na hodinách veľké problémy. Bol utorok, čo znamenalo, že má elixíry. V poslednej dobe ich začal mať celkom rád, no nevedel, čo si má myslieť o hodinách. Teraz sa dostávali ku zložitejším odvetviam, kde Harrymu knihy, ktoré cez leto prečítal veľmi nepomohli a začalo to naňho všetko dopadať spolu s množstvom domácich úloh, metlobalovými tréninkami a DA a Harry bol čím ďalej tým viac pod tlakom.

Harry vedel, že čím viac stresu pociťuje, tým častejšie budú jeho vízie, no snažil sa uzatvárať si myseľ ako najlepšie mohol. No veľmi mu to nepomohlo, teda až na fakt, že už nemal nočné mory. No vízie, ktoré mal čím ďalej tým častejšie nemohol nijak potlačiť.

Vízia z tejto noci bola výnimočne hrozná. Harrymu po nej prišlo hrozne zle a mal pocit, že po tomto v ňom toho veľa nezostane, no nakoniec sa mu podarilo ukľudniť svoj roztrasený žalúdok. Najprv to vyzeralo, že budú iba piati ľudia označkovaní- Harry sa pri tomto chytil za ľavú ruku- no nanešťastie toho bolo viac. Niekoľko ľudí bolo potrestaných za neskorý príchod.

Asi v polovičke stretnutia im Voldemort oznámil, že si užijú "trochu zábavy". Harry sa bezmocne prizeral, aj keď sa cítil, akoby to robil on sám (napokon videl to z Voldemortovho pohľadu) ako viac než 50 muklovských detí bolo zabitých. _Nie,_ zavrčal Harry, _zavraždených_. Harry sa na seba mohol ledva pozrieť a to prakticky nič _neurobil_. No cítil sa, akoby urobil.

Elixíry, ako si Harry myslel, boli hrozné. Nielen že sa Harry nemohol koncentrovať a Snape mal nezvykle zlú náladu (ktovie prečo), ale ku tomu všetkému ešte pripravovali veľmi komplikovaný elixír. Harry si prečítal pokyny a vedel, že iný deň by s ním nemal veľa ťažkostí, no teraz si sotva mohol prečítať riadok bez toho, aby sa niekde nepomýlil. _Toto bude veľmi dlhá hodina._

A mal pravdu. Asi v polovičke hodiny obsah Harryho kotlíka vybuchol a Harry skončil od hlavy po päty pokrytý modrým elixírom. Bol to prvý elixír, ktorý v tomto roku pokazil a to ho tak veľmi prekvapilo, že iba hľadel do poloprázdneho (poloplného pre optimistov :))) kotlíka. Harry si vzdychol, klesol na kolená a snažil sa nezaspať.

"Potter! Za to, že ste neznesiteľný idiot, strhávam chrabromilu desať bodov a váš trest sa začína dnes večer o siedmej," zavrčal Snape trikrát tak jedovato ako zvyčajne. Harry nevzhliadol. Vedel, že to príde. Povedal iba "áno, pane" a upratal svoje miesto. Potom opustil triedu vediac, že už viac nespraví.

V koncoch s nápadmi sa Harry vyštveral naspäť do veže a hodil sa na posteľ. Bol na Snapa naštvaný, aj keď vedel, že by nemal byť. Snape mu povedal, že ak pokazí ešte jeden elixír zostane po škole a ten dnešný už viac pokaziť nešlo. Snape nebol jedným z tých, ktorý nedodržia svoje slovo.

Rozhodol sa, že spánok je momentálne to najlepšie, čo môže urobiť, a tak zahrnul závesy okolo postele, zvinul sa pod prykrývkou a zaspal, nedbajúc na to, či zmešká právo.

Snape pozoroval chlapcov odchod po tom, ako upratal svoj zničený elixír a podráždene pokrútil hlavou. Aj keď fakt, že Potter zničil elixír nebol po minulé roky ničím zaujímavým a neobvyklým, tento rok to tak nebolo. Vedel, že s tým chlapcom nebolo niečo v poriadku, ale nevedel prísť na to, čo. Často ho pozoroval počas hodín aj vo veľkej sieni a Potter vyzeral unavene a nie sám sebou. Čo však Snapa naozaj nabudilo bol fakt, že videl Pottera ako si nevediacky mne (šúcha) ľavú ruku, tak ako to robí on sám.

Nielen že to Snapa vystrašilo ale aj ho to zmiatlo. Mohol si ju poraniť? Ale ak sa tak stalo, išiel by predsa za Madam Pomfreyovou. Potter by si nikdy nedal vypáliť Temné znamenie a ak by aj chcel, bol by mŕtvy v okamžiku, keď by sa pred Voldemortom ukázal.

Snape pokrútil hlavou akoby dúfal, že sa tým zbaví všetkých nepríjemných myšlienok a znovu obrátil svoju pozornosť na triedu. Väčšina už svoje elixíry dokončovala. Žiadny ďalší elixír nevybuchol, ale nahliadnuc do kotlíkov Snape vedel, že niektoré neboli správne pripravené.

Harry sa zobudil na to, že ním niekto triasol.

"Harry! Musíš vstať, inak prídeš neskoro za Snapom!" kričal mu Ron to tváre. Harry sa zmätene posadil.

"Koľko je hodín?"

"Je skoro sedem. Hermiona povedala, že ťa Snape nechal po škole a poslala ma aby som ťa zobudil. Byť tebou tak by som si švihol. Podľa toho ako to znelo, pravdepodobne nechceš aby na teba bola tá kopa slizu naštvaná ešte viac ako už pravdepodobne je."

"Vďaka, Ron," povedal Harry a vstal. Do žalárov sa ponáhľal tak rýchlo, ako mu to jeho unavené telo dovoľovalo. Keď konečne prišiel ku triede, dvere boli otvorené, a tak vstúpil.

"Meškáš," povedal kúsavo Snape.

"Prepáčte, pane. Zaspal som," odvetil Harry.

"Je mi jedno _prečo_ meškáš. Povedal som o siedmej a je sedem desať."

"Prepáčte, pane," zopakoval Harry.

"Začneš s drtením mravcov," zvrčal Snape. "Potrebujem dvesto malých pohárov." Harry sa otočil v smere Snapovho pohľadu a vzdychol si. Ruka ho bude zajtra nepochybne veľmi bolieť. Mnúc si ľavú ruku prešiel ku stole, ktorý bol obklopený pytlami mravcov a pohármi, vôbec si neuvedomujúc, že ho Snape pozoroval. Keď Harry začal, Snape sa presunul ku svojmu stolu a zdalo, že začal známkovať papiere.

Harry sa snažil koncentrovať sa len a len na drvenie mravcov ale moc mu to nešlo. Nevedel predať myslieť na to, čo sa stalo minulú noc. Už len tá myšlienka ho skoro prinútila sebou myknúť. Vedel, že tie vízie nezastaví. Oklumencia nefungovala a nedostatok spánku naňho začal dopadať. Ale ako to vyriešiť?

Harry pozrel kútikom oka na Snapa. _Hádam, že sa to oplatí aspoň skúsiť_, pomyslel si Harry a potom premýšľal, čo povie. Vedel, že ho Snape nebude počúvať, ale niekomu to povedať musel. A ak to Snapa nebude zaujímať, ešte vždy to môže povedať Dumbledorovi.

"Neviem či vás to bude zaujímať pane, ale už od začiatku leta trénujem oklumenciu." Snape vzhliadol a prižmúril oči.

"Máš pravdu, Potter. Nezaujíma ma to. Máte trest. Teraz nie je čas na neviazanú konverzáciu," povedal a znovu sa vrátil ku svojím papierom. _No, tak toto nefungovalo_. Harry premýšľal nad iným spôsobom, ako sa k tej téme priblížiť, ale nevedel na žiadnu prísť. Harry sa snažil aj ďalších desať minút, a keď to nefungovalo, rozhodol sa ísť rovno na vec.

"Nefunguje to," povedal a stíchol. Ak toto nezachytí jeho pozornosť, tak potom už nevedel, čo iné by mohlo.

"Tak potom to zjavne nerobíš dobre," prišla odpoveď od zamračeného Snapa. Harry sa zaškeril.

"Neviem, či som to robil správne, pane..."

"Prečo o tom rozprávaš, Potter? Prečo si myslíš, že ma to zaujíma?" Harry sa nad tým zamyslel. Nevedel, prečo o tom Snapovi hovoril. A ako poznal Snapa, zostane po škole ešte niekoľko týždňov za to, že to skúsil. Vyhýbajúc sa otázke, zmenil Harry tému.

"K-keď ste dostali Temné znamenie, ako veľmi to bolelo?" Toto Snapa zmiatlo.

"ČO!" Harry zavrel oči. _No dobre, tak to zjavne nebola tá najlepšia otázka_. Ale teraz už nemohol vycúvať. Chcel vedieť, ako veľmi to človeka bolelo, keď mu bolo Temné znamenie vypálené do ruky. Vedel, že to bolieť muselo. Mohol tú bolesť cítiť od Voldemorta. Zo všetkých vízií vedel, že Voldemort cítil uspokojenie, keď cítil aspoň odtieň bolesti, ktorú spôsoboval.

"Iba som chcel vedieť, pane, ako veľmi to bolí."

"Prečo?" zavrčal Snape. "Plánuješ sa pridať ku armáde Temného pána?"

"NIE!!" zakričal Harry, prekvapený, že si to o ňom profesor myslel.

"Potom prečo? Čo ťa privádza ku myšlienke, že to bolí?" Harry nevedel, ako pokračovať. Tá otázka bola moc komplikovaná,

"No?"

"Počas niekoľkých posledných týždňov som videl ako okolo tridsať smrťožrútov obdržalo Temné znamenie." Snape vyzeral, akoby mu svitlo. Harry však čakal, kým sa vyjadrí. Snape si to zjavne uvedomil a prehovoril.

"Ako si to videl? Boli to vízie?" Harry prikývol. Snape vyzeral, že vybuchne, no zjavne to potlačil. "Aj by som sa spýtal prečo si o tom nikomu nepovedal, no mám pocit, že to viem, Harry." Harry naňho pozrel, prekvaený, že ho Snape oslovil krstným menom. "To je dôvod, prečo si mneš ruku? Nechaj ma pozrieť sa," povedal a načiahol sa po Harryho ruku nečakajúc na odpoveď. Harry vyzeral zmätene.

"Nič tam nie je," povedal, kým si Snape prezeral jeho ruku. "Už som sa pozrel. Pozerám sa každý deň. Je to iba zlý pocit. Nie akoby..." Harry sa odmlčal, keď si uvedomil, čo ide povedať. Snape naňho zazrel.

"Nie akoby _čo_, Potter?" spýtal sa.

"Nič," povedal rýchlo Harry. Práve rozmýšľal ako odviesť rozhovor od tej témy. Nechcel, aby to Snape vedel.

Snape na chlapca pozrel pomedzi prižmúrené oči. Nevedel, čo si o ňom myslieť. Ten chlapec bol viditeľne unavený a niečo ho bolelo, ale nechcel to úplne pripustiť. Aspoň si to Snape myslel. Vedel, čo to je obdržať Temné znamenie a ak ho Potter aj keď iba cez vízie obdržal najmenej 30-krát, tak ho musí bolieť minimálne ruka.

"To nie je _nič_, Potter. Neklam mi," povedal Snape, chytil Harryho za bradu a prinútil ho pozrieť sa mu do očí. Nechcel naňho použiť legilimenciu, ale ak mu Potter nič nepovie, Snape vedel, že tak urobí. To, že mu pozrel do očí, bolo pre chlapca dostatočné varovanie.

"Bolí to, profesor. Často mávam vízie. Najmä počas smrťožrútskych stretnutí." Snape pri tomto znovu prižmúril oči. Presne vedel, čo sa na tých stretnutiach dialo. Neprešlo jedno stretnutie, na ktorom by niekto nedostal "príručku".

"Videl si ako Temný pán mučil svojích poddaných." Keď Potter pobledol, Snape to zobral ako súhlas. "Nemal by si ich ľutovať. Sami sa dostali tam, kde práve sú." Harry pokrútil hlavou.

"Ja tie stretnutia nielen vidím, profesor." Snape na Harryho šokovane pozrel. To akoby chlapca odradilo od pokračovania.

"Pokračuj." Harrymu sa do toho nechcelo, ale aj tak rozprával ďalej.

"Všetko vidím z pohľadu Voldemorta. Akoby som bol _ním_. Cítim jeho pocity. Cítim všetko, čo cíti on." Harry sa pri tomto zastavil a pozrel na Snapa. "Vedeli ste, že sa vyžíva v bolesti? Každý krát, keď na niekoho zošle crucio časť bolesti cíti aj on." Snapovi to vtedy doplo. Ak Harry cíti všetko, čo cíti Temný pán... Snape okamžite pustil Harryho bradu a išiel do svojej pracovne. Rýchlo vzal elixír uľavujúci bolesti, vrátil sa k Harrymu a podal mu ho. Harry si ho podozrievavo prezrel.

"Vypi to," prikázal Snape, no malo to taký účinok ako keby to povedal kľučke na dverách. "Potter, naozaj veríš, že by som sa ťa najmä po nedávnych zisteniach pokúsil otráviť?" spýtal sa a potom si uvedomil, čo povedal. Nebolo preňho obvyklé hovoriť bez rozmyslenia, no naozaj chcel, aby sa Harrymu uľavilo. Aj keď bol Potter zjavne prekvapený tým, čo povedal, tak ako Snape sám, ten elixír vypil. Hneď sa mu uľavilo a vyzeral uvoľnenejšie.

Snape sa vrátil do pracovne, vybral elixír na spánok bez snov a podal ho Potterovi.

"Vypi to, keď pôjdeš do postele. Predpokladám, že vieš, čo to je." Keď Potter prikývol, pokračoval. "Vzhľadom na okolnosti budú tvoje tresty zrušené. Očakávaj, že ťa onedlho bude chcieť vidieť riadieľ."

Harry zaváhal, no tá neprekonateľná únava, ktorú pociťoval ho prinútila odísť. Počas cesty do veže si spomínal na rozhovor, ktorý prednedlhom prebehol. V tom rozhovore bol spomenutý jeho rodinný vzťah ku Snapovi. Bolo to po prvýkrát, čo to spomenuli nahlas. Keď Harry prišiel do izbym vypil elixír a zaspal spánkom bez snov.

Harryho zavolali do riaditeľovej kancelárie hneď na druhý deň po poslednej hodine a Harry, aj keď veľmi neochotne, práve vystupoval po schodoch tam vedúcich. Zaklopal, a ihneď bol vyzvaný dovnútra. Vstúpil dnu a uvidel smutne sa usmievajúceho Dumbledora a viditeľne neochotne sediaceho Snapa. _Musel ho prinútiť aby zostal_, pomyslel si Harry.

"Dobré popoludnie pán riaditeľ, profesor," povedal Harry a obom prikývol.

"Harry, vitaj. Citrónový drops?" Harry pokrútil hlavou. "Dobre. Teraz, k dôvodu, prečo si tu. Profesor Snape mi povedal, čo zistil včera večer. Mohol by si mi to objasniť?" Harry pokrútil hlavou. "Nemôžeme ti pomôcť ak nás do toho nezasvätíš, Harry," povedal. Keď Harry neprehovoril, Snape vyprskol.

"Potter," potichu zavrčal. Harry pozrel na Snapa a v tom momente sa v ňom niečo zlomilo.

"Mávam vízie, pane," začal, a potom povedal profesorovi a riaditeľovi všetko čo mohol. Keď skončil, ešte predtým, než sa niekto z nich mohol niečo spýtať Harry rýchlo povedal.

"Môžem už ísť? Mám metlobalový trénink. V sobotu hráme prvý zápas."

"Harry, ešte než pôjdeš ti musím niečo povedať. Budeš znovu mávať hodiny oklumencie s profesorom Snapom. Dnes o siedmej večer začnete," povedal Dumbledore a pozrel na Snapa. Keď Snape prikývol, pozrel Dumbledore späť na Harryho. "Už môžeš ísť."

Harry nevedel, čo cítiť. Presne, čo potreboval.Jediná vec na ktorou mohol teraz Harry uvažovať boli minuloročné hodiny oklumencie. Snažiac sa myslieť na niečo iné, začal premýšľať nad metlobalom. Vletel do izby, schmatol svoju metlu a ponáhľal sa na štadión. Našťastie bol prvý, čosa tam dostal. Lietal okolo štadiónu tak rýchlo ako mohol, čakajúc na príchod svojich spoluhráčov a snažiac sa vyčistiť si hlavu.

"Takže. Pred sobotňajším zápasom proti slizolinu máme ešte dva tréninky," začal Harry a pozoroval svoj tým. "Musíme ich poraziť." Harry nemusel povedať nič iné. Zvyšok tímu nasadol na metly a Harry vypustil lopty, potom vysadol na metlu, študoval ťahy svojho týmu a zároveň sa rozhliadal po ohnivej strele.

"Ron! Zostaň v strede. Si moc vľavo!" zreval na svojho strážcu. Harry zbadal ohnivú strelu pri ramene svojho priateľa, keď sa pohol do stredu pred bránkové tyče. Urobil šípku. Natiahol sa po ňu, no ona sa skrútila doľava. Harry ju nasledoval, ale obrat, ktorý pri tom musel urobiť ho skoro vysadil z metly. našťastie sa však udržal a znovu sa ku ohnivej strele priblížil. Keď bol dostatočne blízko, načiahol sa po nej a pravou rukou ju chytil.

Metlobal bol jedinou vecou, ktorá dokázala zdvihnúť Harrymu náladu a preto sa mu zo štadiónu nechcelo odísť, ale keď tam prišli trénovať slizolinčania, nemal moc na výber. Keď však odtiaľ odchádzal, obzrel si hráčov slizolinského tímu. Malfoy už v tíme nebol, čo Harrymu zdvihlo náladu, no namiesto neho tam bola iná stíhačka. Piatačka, ktorú Harry poznal ako Ravenu. Bola jednou zo slizolinčanov, ktorý sa prihlásili do DA.

Vyhladnutí z trénovania zamierili chrabromilčania rovno do Veľkej siene, ani sa neobťažovali odložiť si metly a spolu si sadli ku stolu. Väčšina študentov už dojedla, keďže už bol skoro koniec večere a Harry mal na jedenie iba niekoľko minút, predtým, než musel zamieriť do žalárov. Uvažoval nad tým, že sa naozaj nechá zavrieť po škole, aby nemusel znovu prejsť tým hororom, ktorý sa volal hodiny oklumencie, ale vedel, že Snape by to prekukol.

"Ron? Mohol by si mi odniesť metlu do veže? Musím sa stretnúť so Snapom," povedal s grimasou.

"Trest?" Harry bol úplne prekvapený. Zabudol svojim priateľom povedať, že Snape zrušil jeho tresty!

"Áno. Tresty." Ron pokrútil hlavou.

"Stále si myslím, že je to nespravodlivé."

"Áno, no, nesmiem meškať. Uvidíme sa neskôr, dobre?"

"Ok, maj sa."

"Maj sa," odvetil a vyšiel zo siene. Dolu v žalároch Harry prešiel okolo triedy a zastavil pri dverách do Snapovej pracovne. Vedel, že ho vovnútri čakajú zlé spomienky. Z oboch, z pracovne a z toho ako bude Snape napádať jeho myšlienky. Neochotne zaklopal.

"Čo?" ozvalo sa zvnútra. _Skvelé,_ pomyslel si Harry. _Má zlú náladu. Viac mi ku šťastiu už fakt nechýbalo._ Harry pomaly otvoril dvere a nakukol dnu.

"Pane?" potichu sa spýtal.

"Potter," zavrčal Snape. "Poď dnu. Sadni si." Harry vošiel tak rýchlo ako len mohol, keďže nechcel Snapa naštvať ešte viac, ako zjavne bol. Snape vstal a prešiel ku veľkej knižnici pri stene. Vytiahol knihu a položil ju na stôl pred Harryho. _Relaxácia a Meditácia_. Harry pozrel na knihu, potom na Snapa.

"Keďže minuloročná metóda na teba nezabrala, rozhodol som sa učiť ťa inou. Do nášho nabudúceho stretnutia si prečítaš a precvičíš prvú kapitolu. Teraz," zavrčal, "poďme zistiť, ako veľmi si cez leto cvičil, hm?" Tak ako minulý rok, Harry vstal a pristúpil ku stolu. "Legilimens."

Keď sa nič nestalo, Harry na Snapa prekvapene pozrel a odpoveďou mu bolo iba nadvihnuté obočie. Čo Harryho prekvapilo bolo, že sa ani nepokúšal vyčistiť si myseľ.

"No, skúsime to znovu. Legilimens!" Snape narážal na Potterovu myseľ tak silno ako mohol. Vzápätí sa objavili spomienky, ale boli to iba spomienky na metlobal. Harry napokon Snapa zo sovjej hlavy vytlačil, ale v dobe keď tak urobil klesol na kolená.

"Vidím, že si _naozaj_ cvičil," pokrútil Snape hlavou a potom pozrel na Harryho. "Prečo metlobal?" Harry pokrčil plecami.

"Robí ma šťastným," odvetil už viac na tú tému nepovedal.

"Ako si sa to naučil, Potter?"

"Ako som sa naučil robiť čo, pane?" Snape si vzdychol.

"Kontrolovať, ktoré spomienky vidím."

"Ach, toto. Hermiona mi dala knihu oklumecie ešte pred začiatkom leta. Zjavne si myslela, že sa to potrebujem naučiť, či už takto alebo inak."

"A ty si sa to naučil. Stále sa máš čo učiť, no v každom prípad eto je dobrý začiatok." Snape teraz na Harryho zazrel. "Ale stále mávaš tie vízie?" Harry prikývol. "Hmm," vyzeral, akoby niečo prehodnocoval. "Myslím, že sa budeš musieť naučiť viac ako oklumenciu. Porozprávam sa o tom s riaditeľom. Očakávam, že tu budeš znovu zajtra, presne o siedmej. Kažému kto sa spýta povieš, že si po škole." Harry prikývol. Aj tak plánoval, že to povie každému, kto sa opýta. "Prines zo sebou tu knihu, čo ti dala slečna Grangerová a nezabudni na prvú kapitolu."

"Áno, pane. Ešte niečo?" Harry nevedel prečo, no nechcelo sa mu odísť.

Severus Snape sa naňho pozrel. Pociťoval zvláštnu túžbu rozprávať sa s ním. Pozrel sa na hodiny. Keďže tu bol, aby si "vykonal trest", nemohol ho prepustiť veľmi skoro. Namiesto toho premýšľal nad vecami, ktoré musel urobiť.

"Áno. Nechcelo by sa ti pomôcť mi s prípravou niekoľkých elixírov? Madam Pomfreyová potrebuje nejaké liečivé." Potter sa pri tomto viditeľne rozšťastnil.

"Áno, pane," odvetil, ale Snape mal taký zvláštny pocit, že chcel Harry povedať viac, ako v skutočnosti povedal.


	9. Metlobal

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola deviata: Metlobal

Niekoľko nasledujúcich dní prebehlo pomerne ľahko. Snape Harryho na každom "treste" zásoboval elixírom na spánok bez snov, čo mu ako tak umožnilo pokojne spať. Snape sa však zatiaľ nezmienil o iných veciach, ktoré očakával, že sa Harry naučí. Stále pracovali na oklumencii. Po týchto hodinách Harry väčšinou pomáhal Snapovi s prípravou niekoľkých elixírov.

Bola sobota a chrabromilské družstvo bolo pripravené na zápas proti slizolinčanom tak dobre, ako len mohlo. Keďže mal Harry dobrú náladu, naozaj veril, že zápas vyhrajú.

"Takže, tento zápas je síce náš prvý, no je najdôležitejší," povedal Harry. "Nie je veľmi slnečno a je aj trochu chladno, preto navrhujem, aby ste si všetci zobrali rukavice. A pamätajte, slizolinčania podľa pravidiel hrať určite nebudú. Pravdepodobne budú robiť všetko preto, aby nás vyviedli z rovnováhy. Nedajte sa. Čokoľvek iné, čo by som teraz mohol povedať som povedal už najmenej miliónkrát, takže hor sa do hry!"

"Áno!" zakričali šiesti hráči. Spoločne potom vypochodovali zo šatne s metlou v ruke a úsmevom na tvári. Slizolinčania na tom neboli inak, okrem toho, že sa uškŕňali.

"Chcel by som vedieť, čo chystajú," zašepkal Ron Harrymu.

"Neviem," odvetil Harry a prezrel si slizolinčanov.

"Ideme na to. Nemala by som pripomínať, že máte hrať fér, no istým jedincom to radšej pripomeniem!" Všetci nasadli na metly a čakali. Madam Hoochová zapískala a hra sa začala. Harry vzlietol na svoje zvyčajné stanovisko a okamžite sa začal obzerať po ohnivej strele a hre okolo seba venoval iba minimum pozornosti. Kútikom oka si všimol Ravenu, ktorá sa tiež obzerala po ohnivej strele a hlavou mu prebleskla myšlienka, či by sa ju nemal neskôr snažiť obalamutiť.

Chrabromil skóroval a všetci, až na slizolinčanov oslavovali. Vtedy si Harry všimol ohnivú strelu a hneď sa za ňou vrhol. Harry s Ravenou sa ku ohnivej strele blížili z opačných smerov a Harry vedel, že ak jeden z nich neuhne tak sa zrazia. Stále sa ku sebe blížili, no potom sa ohnivá strela náhla otočila a odletela a obaja stíhači ju minuli. Akoby to mali dohodnuté, Harry zvrátil svoju metlu smerom nahor, Ravena naopak nadol a minuli sa len o niekoľko centimetrov.

Obaja na seba pozreli, potom si prikývli. Akoby obaja pochopili, že dnes chcú vyhrať férovo a nech už vyhrá ktorýkoľvek, bude to bez podrazov. Obaja dajú do tejto hry všetko.

Snape pozoroval tú zvláštnu konverzáciu medzi tými dvoma z profesorskej tribúny. Vyzeralo to, akoby si prikývli a potom odleteli do opačných smerov, hľadajúc ohnivú strelu. Nasledujúcu hodinu a pol pozoroval dvojicu, ako skúša svoje schopnosti, ako sa obaja snažili oklamať a prekonať toho druhého.

Harry sa bavil. Slizolisnká stíhačka vedela lietať a bola celkom skúsená. Urobil šípku a chmatol po neviditeľnej ohnivej strele. Ravena ho nasledovala, keďže si nebola istá, či je tá strela pravá alebo nie. Ale potom, keď sa Harry blížil ku zemi v najvyššej rýchlosti, naozaj zbadal ohnivú strelu naľavo od neho. Okamžite si ľahol na svoju metlu, vyrazil doľava a za sebou nechal úplne zmätenú Ravenu.

Harry sa načiahol. Bol k nej tak blízko! Strela však lietala rýchlejšie ako inokedy a neustále bola mimo jeho dosah. Aj keď Harry veril, že ide tak rýchlo ako len môže, poháňal svoju metlu k väčšej rýchlosti, len aby mu strela neušla. Našťastie sa mu podarilo chytiť ju. Schmatol strelu a začal spomaľovať, no dorážačku, ktorá sa k nemu blížila si všimol príliš neskoro. (tu by som to mala ukončiť...nemyslíte?? ale nie až taká hnusná nie som :))

Lopta Harryho trafila do ľavého ramena a zhodila ho z metly. Poslednú vec, ktorú si pamätal bola príliš rýchlo sa približujúca zem. (alebo tu??)

Snape si všimol dorážačku sekundu predtým, než si ju všimol Potter. Keďže všetci pozorovali Potterov pokus chytiť strelu, nikto si nevšimol loptu, ktorú naňho vyslal jeden zo slizolinských odrážačov. Letela príliš rýchlo na to, aby sa jej mal šancu vyhnúť. Potter chytil strelu, zozadu ho trafila dorážačka a spadol na zem. Najprv boli všetci šokovaní, ale o sekundu neskôr sa ponáhľali ku chlapcovi, ktorý ležal v strede štadióna. Keďže boli učitelia najbližšie, dostali sa tam prví, a kým sa snažili udržať študentov v odstupe od Harryho, profesori Snape, McGonagallová a madam Pomfreyová sa skláňali nad chlapcom. Keď si boli istý, že stáe dých a jeho srdce stále bije, vyčaroval Snape nosidlá a preniesli ho do ošetrovne tak rýchlo, ako mohli.

Madam Pomfreyová ho rýchlo prehliadla a zistila, že jeho pravá ruka a noha boli zlomené na viacerých miestach, keďže to bola strana, na ktorú dopadol. Druhá strana na tom bola lepšie, ale jeho ľavé rameno bolo zlomené a krvácalo.

Pokiaľ sa madam Pomfreyová venovala Harrymu, profesorka McGonagallová si spolu s profesorom Snapom vydýchli. Chlapec bude žiť. S takým pádom mal naozaj šťastie, že si nezlomil väz. Kým Snape pozoroval, ako liečiteľka aplikovala liečiace kúzla a dávala Harrymu elixíry, mrmlal si popod nos o tom, aký je metlobal nebezpečný.

Snape pokrútil hlavou. Neprešiel rok, aby Potter nebol na ošetrovni, či už pre vážny alebo hocijaký iný dôvod. Keď nad tým tak premýšľal, neprešiel rok, aby Potter neskončil v nemocničnom krídle niekoľkokrát. _No aspoň to tentokrát nebolo preto, že by sa hral na hrdinu. Tentoraz to bol iba metlobal._ Aj keď, zdalo sa, že sa Potter aj pri metlobale zranil viackrát ako ostatní.

Po čase, ktorý Snapovi pripomínal niekoľko hodín vyzeral Potter vyliečene a spal na jednej z postelí. Madam Pomfreyová si všetko pobalila a otočila sa ku Snapovi.

"Severus. Nabudúci týždeň budem musieť po večeroch odchádzať. Vlastne musím ísť už dnes. Potrebujem niekoho, kto by mi postrážil nemocničné krídlo. Viem, že toho máš pravdepodobne veľa ale nemohol by si to urobiť tu?" Snape sa nad tým zamyslel.

"Prečo ja?"

"Pretože vieš narábať s liečivými elixírmi. A budeš schopný odohnať nechcených návštevníkov. Harry by nemal mať žiadne návštevy minimálne do utorka, pokiaľ mu nebude dobre."

"Do utorka? Ako dlho tu musí zostať?"

"Pravdepodobne do piatku, ak hádam správne. Vyliečila som väčšinu zranení, ale niektoré z nich sa musia doliečiť samé." Snape o tomto premýšľal.

"Dobre, budem tu po večeroch strážiť. Od koľkej?"

"Hneď po večeri. No, dnes od teraz. Musím už ísť Severus. Dávaj si na seba pozor. Dovidenia."

"Dovidenia, Poppy." Keď odišla, Snape sa pozrel na chlapca v bezvedomí. Nikdy by to nikomu nepriznal, ale bál sa oňho a to bol z časti aj dôvod, prečo sa rozhodol dozerať na ošetrovňu.

Harry sa cítil divne. Nevedel kde je. Pomaly sa zobúdzal, no kolo neho bolo príliš ticho. Trochu otvoril oči a okamžite ich zavrel. Všetko bolo príliš jasné. Spoza viečok ucítil, že niekto stlmil svetlá a pomaly otvoril oči ešte raz. Tentoraz bolo svetlo znesiteľné.

Poobzeral sa okolo seba a hneď vedel, kde je.

"Čo sa stalo?" zachrčal.

"Čo všetko si pamätáš?" spýtal sa hlas po jeho ľavici. _Snape!_ pomyslel si Harry. Pootočil sa k nemu a prižmúril oči.

"Um...neviem."

"Povie ti niečo slovo metlobal?" Harry sa nad tým zamyslel, potom mu všetko došlo.

"Kto vyhral? Chytil som strelu však?" Snape zavrčal.

"Vyhral _chrabromil_, Potter," povedal, čím na Harryho tvári vyčaril široký úsmev. "Nechceš vedieť ako si sa _znovu_ dostal do nemocničného krídla, chlapče?" spýtal sa Snape sarkasticky. Harry sa pri slove "chlapče" mykol.

"No, domyslel som si, že keďže som tu, tak som sa asi zranil," sarkasticky odvetil Harry. Potom odvrátil pohľad v očakávaní výbuchu.

"Áno, zranil si sa. Pamätáš si ako?"

"Uh...pamätám si strelu, potom...dorážačka. Letel som veľmi rýchlo. Myslel som si, že zomriem," pripustil Harry a zrazu sa mu jeho deka zdala nesmierne zaujímavá. Snape si odfrkol.

"Áno. A ak by si zlomil krk, určite by si už bol. Našťastie si si ho nezlomil."

"Áno, mal som šťastie," vyslovil Harry svoju myšlienku nahlas a potom mu niečo napadlo. "Pane? Čo tu vlastne robíte? Kde je madam Pomfreyová?" Snape si vzdychol.

"Musí niekam po večeroch chodiť. Ona tu bude cez deň a ja budem na nemocničné krídlo dozerať v noci."

"Oh," povedal Harry a Snape nadvihol obočie.

"Predpokladám, že by som sa mal spýtať ako sa cítiš."

"Už mi bolo aj horšie. Je mitrochu nevoľno. A bolí ma hlava. A som unavený. Okrem toho si myslím, že som v pohode. Môžem odísť?" Snape znovu nadvihol obočie.

"Čo? Nechceš sa tu váľať zvyšok dňa? Nie nemôžeš odísť. Zostaneš tu až kým nebudeš úplne v poriadku," odvetil Snape a priniesol Harrymu dva elixíry.

"A to bude ako dlho?"

"To sa budeš musieť spýtať sestričky," povedal a pristúpil ku Harryho posteli. "Vypi to. Pomôžu ti." Harry si prezrel elixíry vo fľaštičkách, ktoré mu Snape podával. Spoznal ich, takže si ich rýchlo vzal a rýchlo ich vypil, aby necítil tu hnusnú chuť, ktorú mali. Ich chuť bola horšia než si Harry pamätal a printila ho zaksichtiť sa a vyplaziť jazyk.

"Teraz ak nemáš žiadne otázky, mal by si sa snažiť zaspať," povedal Snape Harrymu a vytiahol z habitu ďalšiu fľaštičku. Elixír na spánok bez snov. Harry si ho vzal a upadol do tichého, no nepokojného spánku.

Harry sa zobudil nasledujúce ráno. Načiahol sa po okuliare a našiel ich na nočnom stolíku vedľa postele. Spolu s okuliarmi však našiel kopu kartičiek a darčekov. Pomaly, tak aby sa mu nezatočila hlava, sa posadil a pozrel na obrovskú kopu.

"To všetko za to, že som spadol z metly?" spýtal sa sám seba.

"Tak to vyzerá, Potter. Predstav si, čo všetko by si dostal, keby si urobil niečo naozaj užitočné," ozvala sa spoza neho sarkastická odpoveď. Harry si znovu ľaholdo postele a zazrel na Snapa.

"No, zjavne je metlobal dôležitejší ako zachraňovanie životov," zavrčal. "Inak by som takýchto kôpok dostával viac." Otočil sa ku darčekom chrbtom, nevediac či sa má tešiť alebo nie. "Pane, koľko je hodín?"

"Sedem ráno."

"Tak čo tu potom ešte stále robíte?" Snape sa na chlapca pozrel. Neočakával takúto otázku. No keď sa tak nad tým zamyslel, neočakával, že Potter už bude hore. _Čert aby ho vzal_.

"Neviem. Myslím, že som sa tu len zastavil na návštevu," povedal viac sebe ako Potterovi. Potter to ale zjavne počul, pretože odvetil.

"Oh." _Prečo som tu vlastne? Naozaj mi na ňom záleží?_ spýtal sa Severus sám seba. Nevedel na tú otázku odpovedať, no stále ho prenasledovala.

"Musím už ísť," povedal rýchlo a kým mu Harry stihol niečo odvetiť, už ho nebolo.

Harry bol zmätený. Niekedy sa zdalo ako by na ňom Snapovi záležalo a inokedy to bolo úplne naopak. _Prečo by sem prišiel ak mu na mne nezáleží?_ pýtal sa sám seba Harry. _Chce aby som bol jeho synom?_ Čím viac nad tým Harry premýšľal, tým viac bol z celej veci zmätený. Už sa toľko nehádali, ale to bolo preto, aby sa nezbláznili. Alebo nie? Harry pokrútil hlavou a potom sa rozhodol, že sa odreaguje a uprel pozornosť na darčeky.

Boli štyri hodony poobede a Harry bol neuveriteľne znudený. A bol tiež hladný, pretože mu madam Pomfreyová nedovolila zjesť nič okrem fazuliek každej chuti.

"Je mi dobre, madam. Cítim sa naozaj skvelo. Prečo nemôžem odísť?" znížil sa Harry až ku kňučaniu. Vôbec sa mu to nepáčilo, no urobil by čokoľvek len aby sa odtiaľto dostal. Jeho ďalší nápad bol, že jednoducho z ošetrovne odpochoduje, no Harry nevedel, čo je viac nebezpečné: odísť, keď je tam Pomfreyová alebo Snape. Pri oboch by to iste zaručilo následky, ktoré by sa mu vôbec nepáčili.

"Harry Potter, neodídeš, až kým si nebudem istá, že si úplne fit,"odvetila a Harry vzdychol.

"A nemôžem ísť aspoň na hodiny?

"Tvoji spolužiaci ti úlohy donesú." Harry bol v koncoch. Nevedel, ako iniú výhovorku použiť. Na všetko, čo si vymyslel mala liečiteľka už vopred odpoveď. Chcel sa jej znovu začať sťažovať, ale práve vtedy vkročil do nemocničného krídla Snape. Madam Pomfreyová mu venovala zdesený pohľad.

"Neviem, či by som ťa tu mala dnes nechať Severus, keďže sa zdá, že pán Potter to tu nenávidí presne tak isto ako ty." Snape hodil po Harrym pobaveným pohľadom a otočil sa smerom ku čarodejnici.

"Nemáš sa čoho báť, Poppy. Uistím sa, žepán Potter dnes neodíde," odvetil a Potter sa naštvane hodil do postele. Vydal pri tom zvláštny zvuk, ktorý pritiahol pozornosť oboch dospelých.

"Čo to bolo, Potter?" spýtala sa Pomfreyová.

"Nič, madam," dostalo sa jej odpovedi. Snape si nebol úplne istý, ale mal pocit, že to bolo syčanie. _Parselčina,_ pomyslel si a pokrútil hlavou. _Ten chlapec mohol povedať úplne čokoľvek._ "Ale cítim sa _dobre_," zareptal.

"Cítiš sa dobre, pretože si sa celý deň ani nepohol. Ak by si sa tu prešiel, pravdepodobne by ti prišlo zle," odvetila Poppy, akoby to už hovorila aspoň tisíci krát.

"Ale ako to môžete vedieť, keď ma nepustíte z postele?" Snape podvihol obočie nad chlapcovou taktikou. Bolo to až príliš slizolinské. _Možno mal ten klobpk pravdu._

"Pán Potter..."

"Ide mi o to, že by ste ma mohli pustiť z postele a nechať sa trochu prejsť. Ak mi bude zle, zaleziem naspäť do postele."

"Pán Potter, veľmi dobre viem, že ste v minulosti skryli niektoré zranenia len aby ste sa odtiaľto dostali skôr. Ale tentokrát nie. Tentokrát zostanete v posteli, až kým vám ja nedovolím odísť." Potter na ňu iba zazrel. _Tak teda dobre. Ak sa správa ako slizolinčan, budem sa tak k nemu chovať aj ja,_ rozhodol sa Snape.

"Ale ja tu nechcem byť. Je tu nuda," zmenil Harry taktiku. Ak sa toho bude držať, možno sa odtiaľto dostane.

"Potter!" zamiešal sa do toho Snape, čím prekvapil oboch, čarodejnicu aj mladíka. "Zostaneš tu, až kým ti niekto nedovolí odísť a to _bez sťažností_, alebo zostaneš po škole, keď ťa odtiaľto madam Pomfreyová pustí." Harry sa pozrel na muža, ktorý mu vyhrožoval trestom a zosunul sa späť na postel. Pomfreyovú poznal veľmi dobre, ale nie Snapa. Čo však o Snapovi vedel bolo, že ak udelí trest, už od neho neodstúpi (teda aspoň to tak bolo pri tom poslednom...) takže to vzdal. Namiesto toho sa prikryl dekou až nad hlavu a začaô na oboch dospelých nadávať v parselčine.

Musel však zaspať, pretože ho zobudil Ron, ktorý ním triasol.

"Čo!" zreval, prekvapený z toho, že ho niekto tak náhle prebudil. Hermiona zazrela na Rona, potom pozrela na Harryho.

"Priniesli sme ti úlohy a profesor Snape povedal, že tu môžme chvíľku zostať," povedala mu.

"_Snape_ vám tu dovolil zostať?" spýtal sa prekvapený Harry.

"Áno," odvetila Ginny. "Boli sme presne takí prekvapení ako ty." Harry pokrčil plecami.

"Zjavne nechcel, aby som sa mu sťažoval. Predtým sa mi vyhrážal trestom, ak odídem skôr, ako mi madam Pomfreyová dovolí."

"A to bude kedy?" spýtal sa Ron. "Oh, inak vyhrali sme!"

"Hej ja viem. Neviem ako ešte dlho tu budem. Nikto mi nič nepovie!"

Nasledujúce tri dni prebehli veľmi stereotypne. Harry sa zobudil, niečo zjedol, čítal hocijakú knihu, ktorú mu priniesla Hermiona, počkal na svojich priateľov, ktorí prišli s jeho úlohami a rozprával sa s nimi, až kým ich Snape nevykopol. Na štvrtý deň začal Harry vymýšľať spôsoby ako sa odtiaľ nepozorovane prešmyknúť, keď ho prišla skontrolovať madam Pomfreyová.

"No všetko vyzerá v poriadku. Môžeš odísť. A Harry, prosím dávaj si pozor," povedala, keď ho skontrolovala.

"Samozrejme madam," odvetil, obliekol sa a odišiel hneď ako sa zbalil. Pozrel na hodinky a zistil, že má dosť času na to, aby zabehol do veže a stihol raňajky vo Veľkej sieni. Nanešťastie sa Harry do veže nedostal. Namiesto toho, vrazil do Snapa, keďže sa nepozeral, kam ide.

"Konečne vonku z nemocničného krídla, Potter?" zavrčal Snape. Harry naňho pozrel a nevedel ako odpovedať. Bolo to prvýkrát, čo naňho zavrčal, odkedy skončil v nemocničnom krídle a on nevedel, za čo si to zaslúžil.

"Áno, pane," odvetil.

"Mal by si si švihnúť, Potter. Nechceš predsa zmeškať prvú hodinu," povedal už jemnejšie, ale stále s náznakom sarkazmu.

"Nie pane," povedal a zamieril do izby, kde si zbalil všetky veci. Keď sa mu to konečne podarilo bolo už po raňajkách a Harry sa ponáhľal do triedy. Prišiel neskoro, ale Flitwickovi to zjavne nevadilo, keďže ho len predchvíľou pustili z ošetrovne.

"Harry, konečne ťa pustila!" povedala Hermiona po čarovaní. "Má to ešte jednu výhodu! Ak by ma dnes nepustila, Snape by musel dnes večer na všetkých dozerať úplne sám!" zasmial sa Harry.

"No, tak to je potom dobre. Pravdepodobne by väčšinu vydesil."

"Myslíš, že by si tam mal ísť Harry? Práve si sa dostal z ošetrovne.."

"Áno, Hermiona. Tých posledných niekoľko dní som nebol mŕtvy. Iba pod dohľadom Pomfreyovej so Snapom. Naozaj si nevieš predstaviť ako je to otravné."

"No, Harry, mám teraz hodinu, takže uvidíme sa neskôr."

"Dobre," odvetil a zamieril do spoločenskej miestnosti, keďže mal teraz hodinu voľna.

Harry vošiel do komnaty najvyššej potreby v myšlienkach stále pri večeri. Dumbledore oznámil, že sa tento rok bude konať drúhý bál, tentokrát vianočný. Mal to byť rovnaký bál ako v jeho štvrtom ročníku, a každý si mal nájsť partnera. Harry si pri tomto vzdychol. Keď si mal nájsť partnerku naposledy, bola to úplná katastrofa.

Harry, ešte stále ponorený vo svojich myšlienkach koho by mal pozvať, prešiel okolo Snapa, ktorý naňho čakal pred stenou. Ani si to neuvedomil, kým nebol zo svojho zadumania vytrhnutý tým, že ho Snape schmatol za plecia. To Harryho vystrašilo a on sa skrútil, keďžaočakával, že ho niekto udrie.

Snape si uvedomil chybu, ktorú urobil týmm, že chlapca schmatol. Vyzeral, akoby očakával, že ho niekto udrie a Snape zaklial. Mal vedieť, že to namá robiť. Veľa toho o jeho rodine nevedel, až na to, že ho bili a nechávali hladovať a Snape si uvedomil, že spôsob akým sa ku nemu teraz priblížil mu pripomenul Dursleyovcov.

"Prešiel si okolo," povedal Snape chlapcovi predstierajúc, že si jeho reakciu nevšimol. "To si až taký tupý?"

"Prepáčte, pane. Iba som premýšľal." Snape pokrútil hlavou a prešiel naspäť ku komnate, do ktorej následne spoločne vstúpili.

Harry nevedel, koho by mal požiadať. Každé dievča, o ktorom vedel s niekým chodilo. Hermiona chodila s Ronom, Ginny požiadal niekto z bifľomoru hneď po večeri a ostatné diavčatá z chrabromilu sa podľa neho až príliš chichotali. Ešte stále o tom premýšľal, keš si všimol, že sa už miestnosť naplnila. Keďže Snape nebol rád, ak stretnutie začalo čo len minútu neskôr, ponáhľal sa na pódium. Namiesto zvyčajného mrmlania mu začala väčšina študentov gratulovať k tomu, že mu už je lepšie. To vykúzlilo na tvári ich učiteľa rozhorčený pohľad, akoby nevedel, či byť naštvaný alebo pobavený.

"Všetkým vám ďakujem. Teraz však musíme začať. Štíty, ktoré sme precvičovali na poslednom stretnutí šli dobre, ale napriek tomu si ja, profesor Snape a profesorka Enyamová myslíme, že šiestaci by na nich mali ešte popracovať. Štvrtáci a piataci budú pracovať na tom, čo sa učili dnes na hodine," povedal a zazrel na štvrtákov, z ktorých sa niekoľko začervenalo, "a na ničom inom, až kým vám ja alebo profesor Snape nepovieme inak. Keďže siedmakom tento týždeň odpadla hodina, budú sa učiť nové omračovacie kúzlo. Profesor Snape s vami bude pracovať, kým ja dozriem na ostatných."

Harry zoskočil z pódia a zamierul ku štvrtákom. Enyamová ho zjavne nechcene informovala, že niekoľko štvrtákov precvičovalo na hodinách kúzla, ktoré nemali a dvaja skončili v nemocničnom krídle.

Keď sa medzi nimi prechádzal, jeho myseľ sa znovu uprela na bál a zoznam dievčat, ktoré by mohol pozvať. Vo svojom štvrtom ročníku urobil chybu a tentokrát ju chcel napraviť tým, že pozve niekoho, s kým sa bude môcť aspoň porozprávať. A nechcel mať frajerku, takže bude musieť niekoho presvedčiť, aby tam išli iba ako priatelia. Keď sa presvedčil, že nikto zo štvrtákov nerobí nič, čo by nemal, presunul sa k piatakom, kde sa začal obzerať po niekom, koho by mohol pozvať.

Vtedy sa mu do oka priplietla slizolinská stíhačka. _Pravdepodobne by povedala nie_, pomyslel si Harry. _A naozaj chcem ísť na bál s niekým so slizolinu?_ Niečo vo vnútri ho na to nabádalo a hovorilo "samozrejme, veď tvoj otec je slizolinčan" ale potlačil to ešte predtým, kým než sa tá myšlienka ukotvila. Harry začínal premýšľať nad pre a proti.

_Tak sa na to pozrime. Je slizolinčanka. Ale má rada metlobal, veď je predsa stíhačka. To je jedna vec, ktorú máme spoločnú. Tiež je dobrá v obrane. Mali by sme kopu vecí, o ktorých by sa dalo rozprávať._ Harry už predtým zistil, že ak sa mal stretnúť s niekým, s kým sa nemal o čom rozprávať, väčšinou to zle skončilo. Harry sa rozhodol. _Čo môžem stratiť?_ Keď sa nad tým zamyslel, prišiel na veľa vecí, ktoré by mohol stratiť, ale aj tak k nej prešiel a tie myšlienky ignoroval. _Aspoň to už budem mať za sebou._

Harry minútu sledoval Ravenu s jej partnerom a snažil sa vymyslieť, čo jej povie. Nechcel sa jej to spýtať pred všetkými, takže to bude musieť počkať, až kým sa komnata vyprázdni.

"Pekné, Ravena," povedal, keď úspešne omráčil svojho partnera. "Um...Mohla by si tu po stretnutí chvíľku zostať?" spýtal sa. Ravena prižmúrila oči akoby mu neverila.

"Jasné," po chvíli odvetila. Harry iba prikývol a rýchlo odišiel, aby neuvidela ten rumenec, ktorý sa mu rozlial po tvári. Zvyšok hodiny prebehol pomerne rýchlo. Dostal sa až ku smiedmakom, kde sa pripojil ku siedmakom, kým Snape prešiel ostatné ročníky.

Komntata sa však skoro vyprázdnila. Zostala tam iba Ravena a chlapec, o ktorom Harry vedel, že bol v jej triede. _Skvelé_, pomyslel si. _Už má frajera._


	10. A z prílivu je odliv

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola desiata: A z prílivu je odliv

"Harry toto je môj brat, Alexander," povedala Ravena. Snape z komnaty vyšiel, no ešte predtým hodil po Harrym zvláštnym pohľadom. Harry naňho prevrátil oči a otočil sa k Alexandrovi a Ravene.

"Teší ma, Alexander," povedal Harry a podal mu ruku. Rýchlo si nimi potriasli a Harry stočil svouj pozornosť k Ravene. Chcel ju pozvať osamote ale bolo jasné, že jej brat len tak neodíde. Nespustil z Harryho oči a Harry začal uvažovať či to predsa len bol dobrý nápad.

"Um..." začal. "Chcel som vedieť, či by si so mnou nešla na vianočný bál."

"Prečo?" spýtal sa podozrievavo Alexander. Harry nevedel čo na to povedať. Keďže stála Ravena vedľa nich, nechcel o nej hovoriť, no bol to jej brat kto sa spýtal...pokrčil plecami.

"Myslel som, že by sme sa mali o čom rozprávať. Obaja sme stíhači, vyzeráš, že si dobrá a zdá sa, že máš rada obranu," povedal smerom k Ravene. "Z minulého bálu som sa poučil, že nech je tvoj partner ktokoľvek, mal by tobyť niekto s kým sa máš o čom porozprávať."

"Toto nie je len nejaký chrabromilský vtip?" Harry ztuhol. Začalo sa to komplikovať.

"Nie, prečo by som také niečo robil?"

"Aby si sa pomstil slizolinčanom."

"A za čo? Nie je pravda, že slizolinčanov nenávidím. Iba nemám rád ľudí ako Malfoy a jeho pätolízalov. Ty taká nie si, Ravena," Ravena sa usmiala, ale Alexander naňho zazrel.

"Ako môžme vedieť, že hovoríš pravdu?" Harry si vzdychol.

"Nemôžete, ale nikto iný nevie, že ju chcem pozvať. Rozhodol som sa len dnes počas DA," povedal snažiac sa udržať svoju netrpezlivosť na uzde. Alexander sa tváril už trochu prístupnejšie.

"Ravena?" spýtal sa jej brat.

"Rada s tebou pôjdem," povedala Harrymu ignorujúc brata.

"Ak jej skrivíš len vlások na hlave budeš to ľutovať!" povedal Alexander ale na vyhrážku to znelo až príliš priateľsky.

"Neboj sa Alexander. Nerád zraňujem ľudí."

"Volaj ma Lex. Nemám rád meno Alexander. Je príliš formálne," odvetil usmievavo. Ravena mala na tvári vzdialený pohľad akoby o niečom premýšľala, no mračila sa pritom.

"Nemyslím si však, že by sme o tom mali niekomu povedať. Aspoň nie do bálu. Porozmýšlajte o tom! Slizolinčanka a chrabromilčan! Budú vydesený na smrť keď nás spolu uvidia!" Harry sa pri tomto uškrnul.

"No, to hej. Tak teda dobre. Nepovieme o tom nikomu," povedal Harry pozerajúc na Lexa.

"Dohodnuté. Bude úžasné vidieť ich tváre keď tam vojdete. Chcel by som vedieť, čo na to povie Snape!" Harry sa usmial. Čo si Snape pomyslí? Čo si pomyslí jeho _otec_?

"Hmm. Nemyslím si, že by ho to malo príliš vytočiť. Mám s ním hodiny naviac a nemyslím si, že ma nenávidí. Teda nie tak ako predtým."

"Ty máš hodiny naviac so _Snapom_? Veď chrabromilčanov nenávidí." Harry pokrčil plecami.

"Dumbledore," bolo jediné, čo povedal, na čo pokrčili plecami aj obaja slizolinčania.

"V minulosti sa k tebe správal dosť hnusne. Vždy mi to pripadalo nespravodlivé. Teraz to však nie je až tak zlé. Správa sa k tebe lepšie ako ku ostatným chrabromilčanom," prehlásil Lex.

"Zlepšil som sa v elixíroch." Lex sa zasmial, no potom zvážnel keď na niečo pomyslel.

"Bolo to preto, že bol špeh, nemám pravdu?" spýtal sa.

"O čom hovoríš?"

"No, bol známy smrťožrút (smrtijed), ale potom som sa dopočul, že ten-kto-nesmie-byť-menovaný ho chce teraz zabiť, pretože vraj špehoval pre Dumbledora alebo také niečo." Harry znovu pokrčil plecami.

"Viem, že pre Dumbledora špehoval. No aj tak si myslím, že ma stále nenávidí. Veď som mu predsa nedal dôvod na to aby ma mal _rád_. Bolo to však dosť vzájomné."

"A čo ťa vlastne učí? Veci, čo potrebuje chlapec, ktorý prežil, aby mohol poraziť veď-viete-koho?" uškrnula sa Ravena.

"Nevolaj ma tak," povedal Harry nezaujato. "Nenávidím to."

"Prepáč. Ale tak ťa predsa volajú všetci. Takto a ešte "Zlatý chlapec" alebo niečo podobné. Musí to byť hrozné, keď sa celé čarodejnícke spoločenstvo spolieha na to, že ty toho diabla zastavíš. Keby som sa mu mala postaviť, utekala by som od neho čo najďalej. Ale ty už si tak urobil niekoľko krát! A vždy si unikol!"

"Väčšina z toho bolo šťastie, ver mi. Ron a Hermiona mi tiež dosť pomohli."

"Takže máš už hotovú úlohu z elixírov?" spýtal sa Lex Harryho.

"Nie. Práve som sa dostal z nemocničného krídla. Neurobil som žiadnu úlohu, ktorú sme dnes dostali. Čo mi pripomína, že by som už mal ísť. Mohli by po mne vyhlásiť pátranie."

"Keď meškáš iba niekoľko minút?"

"Mám to šťastie, že ma už niekoľko krát uniesli, takže nikdy nevieš.L

"Ah. Hej, sadni si vedľa mňa zajtra. Máme spolu štyri hodiny a to všetkých fakt spletie."

"Oh tak potom dohodnuté," odvetil Harry.

"Vieš," zamiešala sa do rozhovoru Ravena. "Nikdy som si ťa takto nepredstavovala. Vždy si sa mi zdal ako perfektný chrabromilčan." Harry si odfrkol.

"Triediaci klobúk ma vlastne chcel dať zozačiatku do slizolinu."

"Čo? Tak potom ako to, že tam nie si?"

"Voldemort. Všetko, čo som o tej koľaji vedel keď som sem prišiel bolo to, že tam chodil Voldemort, ktorý zabil mojich rodičov."

"Ah, to dáva zmysel. Uvidíme sa zajtra," povedal Lex.

"A nikomu ani muk! Na toto ma nikdy nenechajú zabudnúť aj bez toho aby ste to vytrúbili celej škole!" zasyčala Ravena tesne predtým, než z komnaty odišla.

"Samozrejme," odvetil Harry a vykročil ku chrabromilskej klubovni, zatiaľ čo súredenci zamierili k tej slizolinskej. Harry sa tam však nedostal. Snape sa postavil do polcesty medzi Komnatou najvyššej potreby a chrabromilskou klubovňou a na chlapca čakal. Vymeškali zopár hodín a on to chcel dobehnúť a okrem toho chcel Snape vedieť, prečo sa Potter stretol s dvoma slizolinskými študentmi.

Čakal naňho už desať minút a práve sa ho chystal vyzdvihnúť v komnate, keď vyšiel Potter spoza rohu. Keď Snapa zbadal vyzeral zarazene, čo ho prinútilo uškrnúť sa.

"Poď, Potter," povedal Snape, čo v Harryho očiach vyvolalo vystrašený pohľad, ktorý bol však rýchlo potlačený.

"Čo som spravil tentokrát, pane?" spýtal sa slušne. Harry nevedel, prečo sa s ním Snape potreboval stretnúť. Nemali naplánovanú hodinu ani nič podobné. Snape len nadvohol obočie, akoby Harryho vyzýval aby sa ho odvážil spýtať viac. Ten pohľad však na Harryho už neplatil a on sa ani nepohol. "Mám úlohy, ktoré musím dokončiť," takmer zakňučal. Hneď s tým ale prestal, pretože mu to znelo príliš detsky na jeho pomery.

"Máš hodinu. Som si istý, že budeš mať viac ako dosť času na to, aby si si dokončil úlohy. Esej na elixíry je pomerne ľahká," uistil ho Snape. "Poď." Harry ho trochu nechcene nasledoval.

Keď dorazili do triedy elixírov, Harry sa poobzeral. Samozrejme nič moc sa za tých pár dní čo tam nebol nezmenilo, ale on čakal, že pôjdu do Snapovej pracovne a nie do triedy. Harry sa na Snapa spýtavo pozrel.

"Počas času stráveného v nemocničnom krídle si vymeškal prípravu jedného elixíru. Prepokladám, že vieš, o ktorom hovorím." Harry prikývol. "Dobre. Začni." Harry sa pohol smerom ku stolu aby mohol začať, no niečo ai uvedomil.

"Pane?"

"Áno?"

"Nemám žiadne ingrediencie ani knihu ani nič." Snape vzdychol, šiel späť do svojej pracovne a späť prišiel s kotlíkom naplneným rôznymi vecami.

"Tu máš," povedal a sa Harry začal vŕtať v kotlíku, niekam zmizol. V kotlíku boli všetky prísady, ktoré bude potrebovať a veľmi starý výtlačok Knihy elixírov pre pokročilých. Harry si vzdychol, povyberal veci z kotlíka, otvoril knihu na strane 89 a uprene sa do nej zahľadel. Bola celá počmáraná a bolo hrozne ťažké vylúštiť pôvodné inštrukcie.

Harry tú knihu frustrovane odsunul a vydal sa za Snapom po iný výtlačok. Keď ho nemohol nájsť, rozhodol sa, že si knihu pohľadá sám a v po dlhšom hľadaní našiel v skrini kôpku starých kníh. Keď jednu vybral a presvedčil sa, že sa v nej dá čítať, zašiel Harry znovu ku svojmu kotlíku a začal pripravovať elixír.

Keď bol hotový, po Snapovi nebolo ešte stále ani pamiatky. Harry teda nalial elixír do fľašky, zaštupľoval ju a rozhodol sa pozrieť sa na knihu, ktorú mu dal Snape. Aj keď bola príliš popísaná na to, aby sa dalo rozlúštiť pôvodné znenie, jeho predošlý pokus v čítaní rukou písaného textu sa ukázal ako dosť poučný.

Na druhý pohľad videl Harry zmeny ktoré urobil predošlý majiteľ dotyčnej knihy a on musel uznať, že tie zmeny mali naozaj zmysel. Harry sa snažil tie zmeny pochopiť, keď v tom zaňho podišiel Snape.

"Hotový?" spýtal sa a Harry vyskočil.

"Áno, pane," odvetil a podal profesorovi fľaštičku. "Um, pane? Tá kniha, ktorú ste mi dali. Bola dosť popísaná.

"Ale čo. A...?" spýtal sa Snape sarkasticky. Harry sa hádal sám so sebou či má pokračovať alebo nie, ale rozhodol sa, že dokončí čo začal.

"Ktokoľvek bol predošlý majiteľ, je zjavné, že vedel o čo ide. Zmeny, ktoré urobil v pôvodných inštrukciach dávajú zmysel. Chcel som len vedieť..."

"Áno?"

"Chcel som len vedieť, či by som si ju mohol požičíať aby som mohol pochopiť tie zmeny. Sľubujem, že ju nepoužijem na hodine," zakončil to rýchlo. Zdalo sa, že nad tým Snape vážne uvažuje.

"Ukáž mi tú knihu." Harry podal Snapovo knihu, ktorú dovtedy pevne zvieral. Kútikom oka zazrel ako preletel cez Snapovu tvár úsmev, _naozajstný_ úsmev, ale keď sa mu bližšie prizrel, už tam nebol. "Poď do mojej pracovne, Potter, je tu viac vecí, o ktorých sa musíme porozprávať." Tu začal byť Harry nervózny. _Čo som urobil teraz? Snape bol ten, kto mi dal tú knihu!_

Harry nasledoval Snapa do žalárov aj keď by najradšej šiel smerom úplne opačným. Tých zopár ľudí čo po ceste stretli, všetci boli slizolinčania, sa na Harryho uškierali, predpokladajúc, že je v tom tentokrát až po uši. Snape predstieral, že pohľady ktoré po ňom a po Potterovi ostaní hádzali ani nevidel. Čoskoro však dorazili až ku jeho pracovni. Snape pokynul Harrymu aby si sadol, potom začaroval dvere.

"Rozprával som sa s profesorkou McGonagallovou a riaditeľom," začal Snape a Harry nevedel, či sa má cítiť lepšie alebo horšie. "Obaja súhlasili s mojím nápadom, že potrebuješ viac tréningu než máš na hodinách." Harry pri tomto prekvapene vzhliadol. Snape prižmúril oči a pokračoval. "Ak by si si mal vybrať tri predmety s ktorými chceš pokračovať, ktoré tri by to boli?"

Harry o tom premýšľal. Naozaj mal rád väčšinu svojich predmetov. Teda zatiaľ. A všetky mu pripadali rovnako užitočné.

"Hmm...No, určite obranu. Oklumenciu," rozmýšľal ďalej Harry. Transfigurácia by mohla byť užitočná ak by potreboval niečo, čo by nemal, ale to by bolo aj čarovanie. A s čarovaním môže urobiť viac ako s transfiguráciou. Elixíry by boli naozaj skvelé. Nebolo veľmi ťažké pripraviť trochu jednoduchého elixíru proti bolesti avšak dokopy existovali elixíry takmer na všetko čo bol aj jeden z dôvodou prečo boli tak ťažké. Harry sa hlboko zamyslel, no Snape ho vyrušil.

"Takže?" spýtal sa nedočkavo. Predtým než odpovedal sa Harry ešte raz zamyslel.

"Elixíry." Snape vyzeral prekvapene.

"No, tak to bolo neočakávané. Predpokladal som, že si vyberieš niečo iné. Mohol by som vedieť prečo elixíry?"

"Er... keďže som skončil v nemocničnom krídle toľkokrát ako som skončil, zdá sa mi t odosť dôležité," odvetil Harry krátko, keďže naozaj nevedel ako inak odpovedať. Snapovi však zjavne jeho odpoveď stačila, keďže len prikývol hlavou a ďalej sa už nepýtal.

"Toto rozhodnutie zmierni niektoré možné komplikácie," oznámil Snape a na Harryho zmätený pohľad dodal. "Toto sú všetko smery, v ktorých ti môžem osobne pomôcť. Ak by si si vybral napríklad čarovanie, bol by som schopný ťa niečo naučiť, ale nie toľko, ako profesor Flitwick. A čím menej ľudí o tom vie, tým lepšie." Keď Snape hovoril, Harrymu to začalo všetko dochádzať. "Ja však samozrejme jeden predmet pridám." Keď Snape nepokračoval, Harry sa naňho spýtavo pozrel.

"A to bude čo, pane?"

"Legilimencia. Všetko vysvetlím na prvej hodine. Teraz však musíme vymyslieť vhodný rozvrh."

"Rozvrh?" spýtal sa Harry. Snape naňho zazrel.

"Dúfam, že nečakáš, že sa to všetko naučíš v priebehu niekoľkých hodín, alebo áno? Nie. Budú to hodiny ako hocijaké iné."

"Ale..." začal vyčerpane Harry. Už teraz mal nabitý rozvrh. Už sa doňho nemôže viac zmestiť!

"Chceš sa tieto predmety naučiť viac do hĺbky alebo nie, Potter?" zavrčal Snape. "Ja na to tiež obetujem svoj vlastný voľný čas, tak sa nesťažuj." Harry vedel, že by sa nemal hádať, pretože Snape _mal_ v istom zmysle pravdu. Keď Harry nič nepovedal, Snape to zobral ako súhlas a tak pokračoval. "Dobre. Tak teda, aký je tvoj terajší rozvrh?"

O pol hodinu neskôr opustil Harry Snapovu kanceláriu, nevediac či sa tešiť z toho, že má hodiny naviac, alebo byť zdesený z toho, že až do Vianoc nebude mať žiadny voľný čas. Povzdychol si nad svojím šťastím a potom znovu zamieril ku chrabromilskej veži, dúfajúc, že urobí úlohy čo najskôr a bude si môcť ísť ľahnúť.

Nasledujúce ráno sa zobudil s pocitom hrôzy, no nevedel prísť na to, prečo. Nebolo to skôr ako vošiel do Veľkej siene a uvidel Snapa, keď si spomenul. Napriek tomu ho to však nenaplnilo ešte väčšou hrôzou, aj keď to očakával. Práve naopak, bol nadšený.

"Vyzeráš akoby si sa na niečo tešil," povedal Harry, čím vytrhol Harryho zo zamyslenia.

"Je na tom niečo zlé?"

"Nie!" vložila sa do toho Hermiona a významne na Rona pozrela. "Ide len o to, že včera v noci a dnes ráno si mal zlú náladu. Je to akoby sa v posledných pár minútach niečo náhle zmenilo." Harry pokrčil plecami.

"Poviem vám to neskôr," sľúbil im. "Teraz by sme už mali radšej ísť. Nechcem Enyamovú naštvať tým, že prídem znovu neskoro." Obaja mu na to prikývli a keď odhádzali, pripojil sa k nim aj Neville. Na ceste do triedy na Harryho Ron s Hermionov divne pokukovali, akoby sa chceli spýtať, čo sa deje. Nakoniec sa to Nevillovi zunovalo a rozhodol sa ich na to spýtať.

"Takže, čo sa deje?"

"O čom to hovoríš?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"No vy dvaja vyzeráte, akoby ste sa chceli Harryho na niečo spýtať. Teda, normálne by som sa do toho nemiešal ale vy dvaja ste vzbudili moju zvedavosť."

"No, my sme zvedaví tiež," povedal Ron.

"Hej ja som tu!" prerušil ich Harry. "Mohli by ste o mne prestať hovoriť, akoby som tu nebol!

"Prepáč, Harry," povedala Hermiona. "Ale chceme len vedieť, prečo máš takú divnú náladu!"

"Divnú? Pred niekoľkými minútami to bola "dobrá nálada". Čo sa odvtedy zmenilo?"

"No tak. Povedz nám to!"

"Povedal som vám, že vám to poviem neskôr."

"Prečo nie hneď?" Harry si vzdychol.

"Predpokladám, že vám to môžem povedať. Dobre," povedal a nasmeroval ich do malej vyľudnenej chodbičky. "Budem mať hodiny naviac."

"Čo? Harry to je skvelé! Je to preto, aby si bol pripravený, nech sa stane čokoľvek?"

"Hádam, že hej. Nepovedal mi _prečo_. Iba mi povedal, že sa rozprával s McGonagallovou a Dumbledorom a obaja súhlasili, že potrebujem viac tréningu."

"Počkaj, kto je _on_?"

"Snape," odvetil Harry.

"Tá kopa slizu?" zašepkal Ron. "Je to on, kto ťa bude učiť?"

"Áno, to je to, čo povedal."

"A ty s tým súhlasíš?"

"Ron! Harry nepočúvaj ho. Myslím si, že je to skvelé. S jeho skúsenosťami ťa bude schopný naučiť naozaj veľa. Čo ťa bude učiť?"

"Um...znovu oklumenciu, extra obranu a elixíry. To je, kde som bol včera po DA. Povedal mi, čo sa deje a vymysleli sme rozvrh. Tento rok bude naozaj rušný," povedal Harry a opäť skĺol do svojej "zlej nálady".

"Ale ono sa to oplatí, Harry. Prečo si bol teda včera v noci taký nešťastný?" vložil sa do debaty znovu Neville.

"Neviem," povedal Harry a viedol skupinku smerom k triede. "Bolo toho na mňa veľa a uvedomil som si, že nebudem mať vôbec žiadny voľný čas, možno tak s výnimkou víkendov a vtedy budem musieť pravdepodobne dopisovať všetky úlohy. Tie hodiny navyše budú rovnaké ako tie školské, takže ktovie, s koľkými úlohami skončím."

"A čo máš dnes? Nebude sa ti to kryť s metlobalom, však nie?" spýtal sa Ron panicky.

"Nie, nebude. Dnes mám len oklumenciu, ktorá mi začína hneď po transfigurácii."

"Naozaj to budeš mať znovu, Harry? Vieš, ako to dopadlo naposledy," spýtal sa Neville.

"Odvtedy som cvičil. Už mi to ide lepšie," pokrčil Harry plecami a vošiel do triedy, našťastie skôr, ako tam prišla Enyamová. A na to hneď aj poukázal.

"Neviem, čo proti nej máš, Harry. Je naozaj milá a vie ako učiť obranu." Harry sa ani neobťažoval odpovedať. Už im to vysvetlil predtým a nechcelo sa mu to znovu opakovať, hlavne keď dotyčná osoba mohla prísť kedykoľvek. Harry sa poobzeral po triede hľadajúc Lexa, ktorý sedel vedľa nejakého slizolinčana, ktorého Harry nepoznal. Ich oči sa stretli a Lex porazenecky pokrčil plecami. Harry si teda sadol k Nevillovi, presne keď vošla profesorka do triedy.

"Na dnešnej hodine skúsime niečo úplne nové," povedala kým prešla pred triedu. "Rozdelíte vás do skupín a budete sa pripravovať na turnament v dueloch, ktorý usporiadam niekedy po prázdninách. Avšak, vy si nebudete môcť vybrať s kým v skupine budete," oznámila im a všetci v tride si vzdychli. Enyamová začala deliť triedu na skupinky po troch. Keď už bola skoro celá trieda zatriedená a jeho ešte stále nezavolala, začal byť Harry nervózny.

"Vy posledný traja, Draco, Harry a Alexander budete posledná skupinka. Prosím presuňte sa tak, aby ste v laviciach sedeli po skupinkách." Harry si znovu vzdychol. Bol v skupine s dvomi slizolinčanmi! Lex mu nevadil, no nebol si istý, ako sa k nemu bude správať v spoločnosti iného slizolinčana, a to ešte Malfoya!

Keď videl, ako si Lex s Malfoyom sadli ku stolu na opačnom konci triedy, pomaly k nim prešiel.

"Potter," povedal Malfoy, viditeľne zhnusene.

"Malfoy," vyprskol Harry späť, potom prikývol smerom k Lexovi, ktorý mu odkýval.

"Dobre. Tak teda, toto bude vaša skupina po zvyšok štrvťroka, takže sa medzi sebou zoznámte!" povedala Enyamová, s trochu prehnaným nadšením, a potom im začala vysvetľovať obranné a útočné techniky, ktoré by im mohli pomôcť pri dueli troch na troch. Ku koncu hodiny mal Harry napísaných niekoľko strán poznámok a práve chcel prestať s ich písaním, keď zrazu zmenila Enyamová tému.

"Dobre. Prvá úloha pre skupiny! Stretnite sa niekedy počas víkendu a povedzte si o svojich slabostiach a naopak aj o svojich silných stránkach a ako by ste ich mohli využiť pri spoločnom boji. Do pondelka. To je na dnes všetko," povedala a prepustila ich. Harry a Malfoy jeden na druhého dobrú minútu zazerali, kým sa Lex odvážil prehovoriť.

"Čo tak zajtra o desiatej v knižnici?"

"Fajn," povedali obaja naraz a vypochodovali z triedy. Nanešťastie mali obaja transfiguráciu, takže to chvíľku vyzeralo, akoby šli spolu. No keď Harry pridal do kroku, už to tak zaručene nevyzeralo, čo bol napokon aj jeho cieľ.

Po transfigurácii Harry zamieril do žalárov, ktoré mu iba pripomenuli jeho slizolinskú skupinu, čo ho iba dostalo do ešte horšej nálady. Harry prišiel skoro, a tak si sadol na zem ku dverám do Snapovej pracovne a premýšľal o svojom zatracenom šťastí.

"Vidím, že sme stále v zlej nálade, nie je tak, Potter?" zavrčal Snape, čím vytrhol Harryho z jeho sebaľutovania. "Stále nešťastný z obetovania svojho voľného času?"

"Nie, pane," odvetil Harry a postavil sa. "Iba som nemal najlepší deň." Snape hodil po Harrym neveriackym pohľadom a vošiel do svojej pracovne. Harry ho nasledoval, no keď vykročil, uvedomil si, že stojí oproti Snapovi, ktorý z pracovne práve vychádzal. "Dnes pôjdeme do triedy, Potter. Počkaj vonku, kým nezoberiem zopár vecí." Harry ho poslúchol.

Keď Snape vyšiel z pracovne, mal v ruke čímsi naplnený vak. Kráčal hlbšie a hlbšie do žalárov, neobťažujúc sa kontrolovaním, či ho Harry nasleduje. Za päť minút zišli dolu dvomi schodišťami, o ktorých Harry ani nevedel, že existujú a on začal premýšľať, prečo idú tak ďaleko- O niekoľko minút neskôr dorazili k obrazu starého čarodejníka s hadom voľne omotaným okolo jeho trupu.

"Ah, Severus, si naspäť," povedal obraz. "Aké milé od teba," povedal sarkasticky.

"_Má sso ssebou ďalšieho,_" zasyčal has a čarodejník sa zasmial. Harry na obraz zazrel, vytočený ich správaním.

"_A čo, že má_?" zasyčal naspäť.

"_Ty hovoríšš_," zasyčal had.

"_Ako ssom už povedal,a čo, že má?_" no had s mužom sa iba zasmiali a Harry sa otočil smerom ku Snapovi. Bez toho aby naňho Snape pozrel, povedal heslo _Hadie ústa_ a obaja vstúpili.

"Viete, pane,ten obraz je fakt hrozný," povedal Harry ale Snape naňho len zazrel. "Čo?"

"O čom si hovoril?"

"Čo? S tým hadom? Nič dôležité. Iba povedal, že som s vami a ja som sa spýtal, že čo tým chcel povedať. Bol strašne drzý," dopovedal si Harry potichu. "Oh a ten čarodejník mu rozumie, ak ste to nevedeli."

"Nie, nevedel. Ale veľa to vysvetľuje," odvetil Snape. Harry sa poobzeral po miestnosti, a keď tak urobil, bol prekvapený. Bola dobre usporiadaná do troch sekcií: jednej perfektnej pre duely, jednej, čo vyzerala ako labák a posledná vyzerala ako obývačka. Bola tiež pekne zariadená v odtieňoch modrej a fialovej so starou oranžovou. Harry pozrel na Snapa, ktorý ho sledoval.

"Je to tu pekné," povedal Harry, nevediac, čo vies povedať. Snapovi sa zúžili zreničky.

"Toto je miesnosť, kde sa budeme stretávať na všetky hodiny," povedal, otočil sa a vykročil smerom k obývačke, kde položil vak na jeden z dvoch stolov. Otvoril ho a vybral z neho päť kníh. "Priniesol si si svoju Knihu relaxačných techník?"

"Áno, pane," odpovedal Harry a vybral si ju. Snape prikývol.

Tento výkend je výlet do Rokvillu. Musíš si zohnať tieto knihy," povedal keď podával Harrymu päť kníh z vaku a priložil k nim aj tu relaxačnú. "A potrebuješ aj svoj vlastný výtlačok tejto." Snape počkal, kým si Harry prešiel kôpku. Bola tam jedna kniha na oklumenciu, jedna na obranu, jedna na útok a dve na elixíry. Harry si vytiahol brko a kúsok pergamenu, kam si napísal ich názvy.

"A túto si môžeš nechať," povedal Snape, keď vytiahol z tašky ďalšiu knihu a podal ju Harrymu. Bola to kniha zaoberajúca sa legilimenciou. "Je začarovaná tak, že ju môžeš čítať iba ty a ja, ale aj tak ju nikomu neukazuj. Štúdium legilimencie je zakázané, takže ak to ktokoľvek z ministerstva zistí, budeme z toho mať problémy," povedal Snape a znovu zazrel na mladšieho čarodejníka.

"Ďakujem, pane. A nebojte sa, neplánujem to nikomu povedať a už vôbec nie ministerstvu."

"Dobre. Oh a nezabudni si priniesť tvoju druhú knihu o oklumencii na každú hodinu. Takže," pokračoval Snape a odložil šesť kníh, ktoré si mal Harry zohnať, "teraz k téme, prečo si myslíme, že by si sa mal naučiť legilimenciu. Koľko vízií si mal od poslednej hodiny minulý týždeň?" Harry sa nad tým zamyslel.

"Dve. Avšak žiadnu dôležitú."

"Nikto neobdržal Temné znamenie?"

"Tento týždeň nie. Myslím však, že traja sú plánovaní na budúci týždeň." Snape prikývol. "Ale čo to ma spoločné s legilimenciou?" spýtal sa Harry aj keď všetko v ňom kričalo aby tak nerobil.

"Keďže oklumencia je spôsob ako udržať ostatných vonku zo svojej mysle, v ktorej si sa celkom zlepšil verím, že to nie je myseľ Temného pána, ktorá vniká do tej tvojej, hlavne preto, že on si spojenie neuvedomuje."

"Myslíte si, že sa ja snažím dostať do tej jeho?" prerušil ho Harry. "Ale ja ne..."

"Ticho, Potter," zavrčal Snape. "Nechaj ma to dokončiť a možno tvoja malá myseľ porozumie a nebude skákať rovno k záverom. Ako som povedal, predtým než si ma prerušil, zdá sa, že to spojenie medzi tebou a Temným pánom ťa núti vstupovať do jeho mysle. Legilimencia ti pomôže kontrolovať svoju myseľ, takže do jeho mysle nebudeš vstupovať nechcene."

"Oh," povedal Harry jemne, čo mu prinieslo iba škaredý pohľad od Snapa. Snape skontroloval čas na svojich hodinkách a otočil sa k Harrymu. "Prečítaš si prvú kapitolu knihy, ktorú som ti dnes dal a ako úlohu ju zhrnieš." Snape vybral z vaku ešte jednu knihu. Tentokrát však bola prázdna. "Táto kniha je začarovaná tak, aby neodhalila svoj obsah nikomu iba tebe, riediteľovi, McGonagallovej a mne. Chvíľku ti zaberie aby si si zvykol ako s ňou narábať, ale potom ti to už bude pripadať jednoduché. Musíš do nej napísať príkazy, ktoré chceš aby vykonala. Dovnútra som vložil kúsok pergamenu, kde sú vysvetlenia, keďže teraz nemám čas ti to ukázať," zavrčal Snape. "Urobíš všetky úlohy, ktoré ti tu udelím. Môžeš ísť."


	11. Hlasy

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola jedenásta: Hlasy

_"Využívajú ťa. Nerobia to pre teba. Všetko je len pre ich vlastný úžitok. Zmenia ťa na stroj, aby si mohol vykonať svoju povinnosť. A ty nemáš inú možnosť ako ich počúvnuť. Na čo iné by si žil? Celý tvoj význam leží v JEHO zničení. V ničom inom. V ničom."_

Harry sa náhle prebudil, no hlasy zo sna sa mu stále vracali. _Kto to bol? Bol to iba sen?_ pýtal sa Harry sám seba, ale nemohol sa zbaviť myšlienky, že ten hlas mal pravdu. Vždy ho iba využívali. Potom tu boli hodiny so Snapom. Snape ho nemal rád. Pravdepodobne ho teraz, keď vedel, že je jeho syn, nenávidel ešte viac.

Harry si to nechcel priznať, ale to, že sa Snape dosiaľ o ich vzťahu ani nezmienil ho zraňovalo. Harry začínal veriť, že napriek tomu, že sa k nemu Snape na verejnosti správal milšie, nechcel s ním mať vnútorne nič spoločné. _Využíva ťa_, povedal jasne hlas v jeho hlave.

Harry prudko potriasol hlavou, zamýšľajúc sa nad tým, čo to bol za hlas. _Začína mi šibať?_ Harry tento nápad poprel, no nevyhnal ho z hlavy úplne. Pozrel sa na hodiny (dve hodiny ráno) a snažil sa znovu zaspať, no vždy keď už skoro zaspal, ten hlas sa znovu ozval.

Harry o tom chcel niekomu povedať, a tak vstal, prehodil cez seba habit a zamieril ku portrétu. Na polceste ku Dumbledorovej kancelárii si vybavil Ronove slová z druhého ročníka: _"Počuť hlasy, ktoré iný nepočujú nie je dobrý znak ani v čarodejníckom svete."_ Harry sa zastavil a otočil, keď si spomenul na udalosti toho roka. Potom začul kroky, ktoré sa rýchlo približovali. Práve sa chystal utiecť, keď sa spoza rohu vynoril Snape a viditeľne sa ponáhľal. Keď si však všimol Pottera, náhle zastavil. A ešte k tomu Pottera bez neviditeľného plášťa.

"Potter, čo robíš mimo klubovne a to ešte po večierke? Určite si na tejto škole dostatočne dlho, aby si vedel, že je to proti pravidlám!"

"Ja...no..."

"Ak tu mieniš koktať, Potter, tak buď radšej ticho. A keďže som na ceste k riaditeľovi, som presvedčený o tom, že sa ku mne rád pripojíš," zavrčal.

"Ale pane, nebude teraz spať?" Snape na chlapca iba zazrel, potom sa rýchlo vydal po ceste ku riaditeľovej kancelárii. Vedel, že mu Potter nebude stačiť, no momentálne ho to netrápilo. Bolo dôležité, aby sa dostal k riaditeľovi tak rýchlo, ako len bolo možné. A ak mu Potter nebude stačiť, tak bude mať iba viac problémov. Aj tak sa predmet jeho rozhovoru s riaditeľom mal týkať jeho.

Pri kamennej oblude vedúcej do riaditeľovej kancelárie sa Snape otočil, aby sa uistil, že tam chlapec bol (a on naozaj bol) a vyslovil heslo. Keď sa dostali pred dvere so riadeteľovej kancelárie, Snape sa otočil k Harrymu.

"Zostaneš tu, rozumieš?" Keď chlapec prikývol, zaklopal Snape na dvere a bez vyzvania vstúpil. Albus ho očakával.

"Ah, Severus. Tak teda, čo je také dôležité, že mi to musíš tak náhle povedať?"

"Je to o Potterovi, Albus. Och, len aby si vedel, na ceste sem som naňho narazil," zavrčal Snape, "stojí za dverami." Riaditeľ smutne prikývol.

"Tak čo sa deje s Harrym? Dúfam, že nejde iba o to, že je preč z veže?"

"Nie, to s tým nemá nič spoločné, ale mohlo by to byť nebezpečné. To hlúpe chlapčisko so sebou ani nemalo neviditeľný plášť. Ale o čom som chcel s tebou rozprávať sa týka niektorých slizolinských študentov." Pri tomto sa na riaditeľ pozrel na Snapa hodnotiacim pohľadom. "Niekoľkým z nich prikázali ich rodičia, aby Potterovi ublížili, no nezabili ho. Malfoy, Crabbe a Goyle sú jednými z nich, samozrejme. Neviem všetky podrobnosti, pretože som iba vypočul ich rozhovor, ale nemyslím si, že mladý pán Malfoy bude..." zdalo sa, že Snape hľadá vhodný výraz, "mierny, pre nedostatok iného výrazu."

"Ach," povedal Dumbledore pokojne, no v jeho očiach žiarili hlboké obavy. "Fakt, že je s ním pán Malfoy aj v skupine tomu moc nepridá."

"Čože?"

"Samozrejme, nie že by si to oni vybrali. Profesorka Enyamová verí, že keď dá tých dvoch dokopy, s niekým trerím, lepšie si porozumejú."

"A kto je ten tretí?"

"Alexander Drima." Snapovi sa trochu uľavilo. "Ako sú na tom?"

"Zdá sa, že pán Drima a pán Potter spolu vychádzajú, aspoň vtedy, keď musia. On a jeho sestra sa zúčaňujú takmer všetkých stratntí DA. Mohol by ich držať dosť skrátka, ak sa pravdaže nerozhodne straniť Malfoyovi."

"Myslíš, že by sa to mohlo stať?"

"Neviem. Drimovci su neutrálny. Priklonia sa tam, kde je to pre nich najlepšie. Možno...nemohla by Enyamová skupiny vymeniť?" Dumbledore pokrútil hlavou.

"O to ju nemôžem požiadať. Nemám na to dostatok dôvodov. Musíme niečo vymyslieť, ale mali by sme Harryho varovať. Zavolaj ho dnu."

Harry nasledoval profesora v hlbokom zamyslení. Nechcel to pripustiť, ale ten hlas mal pravdu. Všetci ho využívali. Dávali mu iba minimum informácií, no ani zďaleka nie dostatok na to, aby si vedel utvoriť obraz o tom, čo sa deje. Čakali, že porazí Voldemorta, bez toho aby vôbec vedel ako. Áno, teraz mal hodiny naviac, ale prečo začať až teraz?

Dumbledore vedel o proroctve: na konci roka mu o ňom povedal. Čo sa tak náhle zmenilo, že musí mať denne o niekoľko hodín učenia viac, keď sa to všetko mohol učiť už od začiatku leta?!

_Snape ťa ale učil obranné kúzla,"_ ozval sa v Harryho hlave iný hlas."

_Áno,_ povedal nechcený Hlas. _Ale to bolo iba pre DA, či nie? Nebolo to pre teba. Bolo to iba preto, aby si mohol učiť ostatných._

_"Nie si nič iné ako zbraň,"_ zašepkal mu do ucha hlas. V tom momente vyskočil Harry na nohy a prútikom zamieril do strany, odkiaľ ten hlas prišiel. No nič tam nebolo.

"Potter, načo preboha potrebuješ prútik v riaditeľovej?" vyštekol Snape. Harry však na Snapa ani nepozrel: iba ďalej mieril prútikom a rozmýšľal nad prerieknutými slovami. Čo to bolo? Prečo ho to nútilo cítiť veci, ktoré prednedávnom potlačil? _Možno sa zo mňa stáva blázon. Ale počujú blázni normálne hlasy, alebo iba tie v ich hlave?_ zmätene sa zamýšľal.

"Potter! Odpovedz mi!" Snapov hlas prerušil sled Harryho myšlienok a priviedol ho zmäteného späť do reality.

"Čo?" spýtal sa Harry zazerajúc do prázdna.

"Pýtal som sa ťa, prečo tu stojíš s prútikom namiereným na stenu," povedal naštvane Snape.

"Ja, ech, niečo som počul, profesor," odvetil, no nevedel sa rozhodnúť, či ďalej po hlase pátrať,alebo odložiť prútik. Našťastie sa ale nemusel rozhodnúť: Snape tak urobil zaňho.

"Nič tam nie je, pán Potter. Ak by tam niečo predsa bolo, spustilo by to alarm. Teraz si odlož prútik a poď so mnou," Harry tak neochotne urobil. Vedel, že bude mať problém z toho, že bol mimo veže tak neskoro v noci.

"Ahoj, Harry," privítal ho veselo Dumbledore hneď ako vošiel. Trochu moc veselo, pomyslel si Harry. "Lentilky?"

"Nie, vďaka...čo?" spýtal sa ešte viac zmätený Harry. Neboli lentilky muklovská sladkosť?

"Lentilky. Musím priznať, že som bol zozačiatku skeptický, chápeš s takým menom, ale nemohol som odolať. Myslím, že su muklovské. Možno si ich už mal," povedal s úsmevom riaditeľ.

"Áno. Teda nie, ešte som ich nikdy nemal ale sú muklovské. Môj bratranec ich zjedol pomerne veľa," povedal Harry, keď si spomenul ako ich veľmi chcel, keď bol malý, ale jeho teta mu povedala, že spratkovia ako on si sladkosti nezaslúžia.

"Ah, nechceš jednu skúsiť?"

"Nie, ďakujemm pane," odvetil Harry, ktorý nechel nič, čo by mu pripomínalo jeho neveselé detstvo.

"Tak teda dobre. Rovno k veci. Si tu, pretože ti musím oznámiť niekoľko vecí," začal Dumbledore. Harry prikývol a hodil očkom po Snapovi, ktorý stále stál vo dverách. Snape naňho zazrel. "Takže pekne po poriadku. Prečo si nebol vo veži?" Harry naňho iba hľadel. Očakával, že mu povie, žo to čo spravil bolo zlé a nechá ho po škole alebo niečo podobné. _Áno, akoby som mal na trest čas._ Harry ale nechcel Dumbledorovi povedať o Hlase, no nemal ani čas vymyslieť si niečo iné.

"Harry," povedal Dumbledore. Harry si vzdychol.

"Šiel som za vami, pane."

"Naozaj?" prerušil ho Snape. "Zdalo sa mi, že si kráčal opačným smerom. A _ty_ si povedal, že riadeteľ už nebude hore." Harry si znovu vzdychol. _Možno by som im mal povedať pravdu. Alebo aspoň časť pravdy._

"Kráčal som opačným smerom, pretože som si uvedomil koľko je hodín. Z klubovne som odišiel dosť narýchlo," zaklamal Harry.

"No, teraz si tu, Harry, takže čo bolo tak dôležité, že si opustil klubovňu tak narýchlo, o čom si so mnou chcel hovoriť?"

"Hlasy, pane."

"Hlasy." Keď Harry nepovedal nič viac, obaja dospelí v miestnosti začínali byť naštvaní, no iba Snape to ukázal.

"Potter, budeš nám musieť povedať viac ako toto." Harry mu nepozrel do očí.

"Bude to znieť bláznivo," zašepkal Harry, a to Snapa znervóznilo. Počul hlasy? Majster elixírov si náhle spomenul na udalosti v Tajomnej komnate.

"Nebudeme si myslieť, že si blázon, Harry. Len nám to povedz. Mohlo by to byť dôležité." Harry vzhliadol k Dumbledorovi, nevediac, kde začať.

"No, spal som," začal Harry a Snape nadvihol obočie. "A v tom sne sa mi prihováral Hlas. Zobudil som sa a myslel som si, že to bol iba sen, ale potom sa ozval znovu, aj keď som bol hore. Teda aspoň myslím, že som už bol hore. Vystrašilo ma to a vyletel som z izby skôr ako som mal čas sa nad tým zamyslieť. Hmm," povedal Harry o niečo tichšie. "Možno som stále spal." Harry pokrútil hlavou, keď si spomenul, čo sa stalo vo vedľajšej izbe a pokračoval. "A keď som sa zbadal, že som mimo veže, narazil som na profesora Snapa. Potom, keď som čakal vonku, Hlas sa ozval znovu, ale stále v mojej hlave. Poslednú vetu mi však zašepkal do ucha," pokrútil hlavou Harry. Stále upieral pohľad na zem, aby nemusel vidieť reakciu svojich profesorov.

"Čo ten hlas hovoril, Harry?" Harry sa nepokojne zavrtel. Nechcel to Dumbledorovi povedať. Bolo to zakorenené príliš hlboko. Keď však odmietol odpovedať, čarodejníci v miestnosti vedeli, že niečo nie je v poriadku.

"Harry?" spýtali sa ho na jeho prekvapenie obaja naraz. Snape mu povedal Harry! To ho prekvapilo až tak, že zo seba nemohol nič dostať. Rýchlo sa z toho dostal, no stále nevzhliadol. Snape a Dubledore si vymenili pohľady, obaja nevediac, čo by mohlo chlapca až tak znepokojiť.

Čo si však nevšimli bolo to, že sa Harry stiahol do seba. Teraz na to nechcel myslieť. _Nikdy_ na to už nechcel myslieť. Chcel byť sám, zaliezť do tmavého kúta. Na svoje prekvapenie jeho prvá myšlienka viedla ku komore pod schodmi, ktorú tak dlho obýval.

"Nič dôležité, profesor," klamal Harry profesorovi aj sebe. "Iba ma chcel (ten Hlas) naštvať. Zdá sa, že mu to nachvíľu vyšlo. Teraz je to už lepšie," dodal, keď videl ich neveriace pohľady. "Mohol by som teraz ísť naspäť do veže? Som unavený."

"Zachvíľku, Harry," povedal riaditeľ chlapcovi. "Najprv ti musím ešte niečo povedať. Najmenej niekoľko detí smrťožrútov dostali úlohu, ktorá sa ťa týka. Majú ťa zraniť, avšak nie zabiť, ale nevieme nič viac." Harry si hľadel na ruky. Presne to, čo potreboval. Ďalší problém, s ktorým sa musí vysporiadať. "Dávaj si pozor, Harry, a neopúšťaj klubovňu sám."

"Áno, pane," pristúpil na to Harry, aby sa odtiaľ čo najrýchlejšie dostal.

"Tak teda, verím, že profesor Snape nebude namietať, ak ho pošlem s tebou, aby ťa odprevadil. Ak budeš ten Hlas počuť znovu, hneď sem. Zatiaľ sa na to skúsim pozrieť, ale ak ťa to, čo hovorí rozrušuje, nenačúvaj mu." Harry prikývol a opustil kanceláriu. Snape ho nasledoval, ale akonáhle sa dostali na chodbu, zrovnal svoj krok s Harrym.

Tá zmena Harryho zmiatla, ale na Snapa nepozrel. Normálne kráčal profesor vpredu, alebo ak chcel na študenta dozerať, kráčal za ním. Čo sa stalo ďalej bolo úplne neočakávané.

"Si si istý, že si v poriadku?" spýtal sa Snape a v jeho hlase bolo počuť znepokojenie. _Naozaj mu na tom záleží?_ spýtal sa Harry sám seba. Snape zastal, keď si všimol, že už vedľa neho Harry nekráča a prizrel sa mu. V jeho očiach nebola žiadna nenávisť a na perách mu nehral žiadny úškrn. Čo však Harryho naozaj prekvapilo bolo, že jeho oči boli plné znepokojenia.

Tá starosť však bola iná, ako tá na ktorú bol zvyknutý. Vedel, že Ron a Hermiona sa oňho často báli, a že zbytok Weasleyovcov tiež, ale pri Snapovi išlo o niečo iné. Čokoľvek to ale bolo, vytrhlo to Harryho z jeho bezpečného temného miesta vovnútri. Nemohol si pomôcť a keď sa v kútikoch jeho očí zatrblietali slzy, zavrel ich a odvrátil sa od Snapa tak, aby ich nevidel.

To ale nefungovalo, pretože Snape si všimol, že chlapec bol na pokraji zrútenia. Teraz ľutoval, že sa to spýtal. Nemal na to právo. Pre toho chlapca nebol nič, iba učiteľ. Učiteľ, ktorého nemal rád. _Tak prečo mi na ňom potom záleží?_ spýtal sa. _Je to preto, že je môj syn? Alebo je to preto, že som ho spoznal a zistil som, že nie je ten rozmaznaný chrabromilčan ako som si kedysi myslel?_ Snape pokrútil hlavou. Nechcel veriť ani jednému, no vedel, že obe sú pravdivé. Nie že by to niekedy chlapcovi priznal. Ak to Potter nechcel priznať (ich príbuzenstvo) tak na to musel mať dôvod. Možno ho naozaj nenávidel.

"Som v poriadku," povedal nakoniec Harry, čo Snapa prinútilo pozrieť naňho. Harry sa do seba stiahol tak rýchlo, ako len mohol. Iba dúfal, že si Snape nevšimol, že mal slzy na krajíčku. Iba by mu to dalo ďalší dôvod na to, aby ho trápil.

_Ale už ťa dlho netrápil. Možno bude chcieť pomôcť. Možno keby si mu povedal..._ pomyslel si Harry, ale pokrútil hlavou a znovu vykročil.

Harry túžil po rodine viac, ako po čomkoľvek inom, ale bál sa odmietnutia. Nikdy by to nikomu nepriznal, ale začal Snapa rešpektovať a možno aj mať rád. Muža, ktorý bol jeho biologický otec. Nechcel sa s ním o tomto rozprávať, keďže Snape by bol schopný všetko mu hodiť naspäť do tváre.

_Áno, ale je to tvoj_ otec. _Daj mu šancu a ak s tebou nechce mať nič spoločné, je to_ jeho _problém. Nemáš čo stratiť, možno iba nádej a tá nádej sa nikdy nesplní ak to neskúsiš, takže aj tak ju nakoniec stratíš._

Harry to chcel. Chcel mať šancu mať otca, niekoho, kto by sa oňho postaral.

_"Prečo by sa_ on _o teba staral? Je ten, kto ťa trénuje aby bola s teba dobrá zbraň,"_ zašepkal mu do ucha Hlas. Harry sa otočil, no nešťastne sa potkol na schode. Ako naposledy, nikto tam nebol. Jeho pochované pocity sa začali drať na povrch, ale on ich znovu potlačil, keď si spomenul na to, čo mu povedal Dumbledore: aby ten Hlas ignoroval.

_Niekto sa ma snaží napáliť, to je celé. Niekto sa o mne a o Snapovi dozvedel a snaží sa to použiť proti mne,_ snažil sa Harry presvedčiť sám seba. Teraz však začal ľutovať, že nepovedal riaditeľovi, čo mu ten Hlas našepkával, ale nemohol sa zbaviť pocitu, že by bol z neho Dumbledore sklamaný.

Harry sa otočil a znovu vykročil po schodoch. Vyšiel ich asi päť, keď ho nohy odmietli niesť ďalej. Cítil sa, akoby ho niekto trhal napoly. Nevedel, čo robiť, vedel iba, že o tom musí niekomu povedať. Prudko sa otočil a sadol si na schody.

Snape chlapca pozoroval a nevedel, čo má robiť. Videl ako sa hádal sám so sebou, ale nevedel o čom. Bolo to kvôli tomu Hlasu? Keď si všimol, že má chlapec znovu slzy na krajíčku, začal konať: zobral chlapca za ruku a viedol ho do žalárov, presnejšie do svojej pracovne. Na celej ceste Harry ani raz neprotestoval.

Keď boli v jeho kancelárii, zrušil Severus Snape ochranné kúzla na skrytých dverách, otvoril ich a usadil chlapca na starú čiernu pohovku vo svojich súkromných komnatách. Rýchlo prešiel do miestnosti, kde uchovával svoje elixíry a vytiahol fľašku Odvaru pokoja. Keď sa vrátil naspäť, uvidel Harryho, ktorý sa medzičasom skrútil na pohovke a otočil sa mu chrbtom.

Snape jemne poklepkal na jeho rameno a čakal. Keď sa chlapec nepohol, Snape prehovoril.

"Harry, mám pre teba Odvar pokoja. Chceš ho?" To chlapca akoby prebralo a Snape si trochu oddýchol.

Harry sa posadil a vzal si fľašku s elixírom, ktorú mu Snape podával. Podozrievavo si ju prezrel, ale usúdil, že keď ho Snape ešte neotrávil, neurobí tak ani teraz a vypil jej obsah. Hneď sa cítil lepšie.

Keď sa Harry otáčal, všimol si, že ho Snape pozoruje. Ani jeden z nich to nevedel, no obaja mysleli na to isté: obaja chceli rozprávať o ich vzťahu a zároveň sa báli priniesť to na svetlo. Navzájom sa pozorovali, premýšľajúc čo spraviť ďalej. Nakoniec prehovoril Harry.

"Kde to sme?" spýtal sa. Predtým než odpovedal, Snape si povzdychol.

"V mojich súkromných komnatách. Mal som pocit, že na to aby si sa ukľudnil potrebuješ ísť niekam, kde to nepoznáš." Obaja znovu zmĺkli, no potom Snape pokračoval. "Vážil by som si, keby si nikomu nepovedal, že vieš, kde sú. Nikto by sa nedostal dnu, ale mám rád svoje súkromie." Harry prikývol a premýšľal nad tým, čo to malo znamenať. Ten muž ho zaviedol do svojich komnát. Nebol by veľmi prekvapený, keby nikto (no, okrem Dumbledora) nevedel, kde sa nachádzajú. Čo to znamená? Bola tu šanca? Harry bol znovu prekvapený, keď si Snape vzdychol a prisadol si k nemu na pohovku. Otočil sa, aby sa naňho mohol pozrieť a zistil, že aj Snape hľadí naňho.

Snape študoval chlapca, ktorý vedľa neho sedel. Až od tohto momentu si nevšimol, že sa naozaj menil. Videl v ňom časti seba a Lily. Jeho tvár nebola taká orúhla ako kedysi: bola užšia, ale nebolo to vidieť, až kým sa mu bližšie neprizrel. Aj jeho brada bola trochu viac špicatá. Čo však zaujalo Snapovu pozornosť boli jeho vlasy. Ich farba sa zmenila a už neboli ani také neporiadne.

Boli aj dlhšie, aké na ňom kedy videl, za mesiac mu budú pravdepodobne siahať až po bradu. Už nezakrývali jeho jazvu. V ich čiernej farbe boli teraz aj prúžky oranžovej, čo mu perfektne sedelo k tým jeho šokujúco zeleným očiam.

"Myslím, že by sme sa mali porozprávať," počul Snape sám seba. Pozrel sa chlapcovi do očí a uvidel v nich očakávanie a strach.

"O čom, pane?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Myslím, že vieš o čom, Harry," odvetil Snape jemne. Obaja chceli, aby to fungovalo, ale ani jeden z nich nevedel ako, alebo či to bolo vôbec možné.


	12. Konverzácie

Je to vzájomné

Kapitola dvanásta: Konverzácie

Oba kouzelníci seděli v tichu, které muselo trvat snad deset minut. Oba se snažili zjistit, jak začít. Překvapení pro oba bylo, že to byl Harry, kdo začal konverzaci.

"Jak?"

"Co?" zeptal se Snape polekaně.

"Jak? Jak je to možné?" zeptal se Harry. Snape si povzdechl a myšlenkami se vracel do minulosti.

"Lily a já jsme byli vždy přátelé. Bylo to tajemství, samozřejmě, protože byla válka. Ona byla mudlovský dívka a mému otci by se to nelíbilo, byl totiž přívrženec Temného pána," Snape se odmlčel, ale pokračoval, když ho Harry nepřerušoval.

"Nikdy jsem neměl rád nebelvíry obecně. Vždy jsem je nesnášel… nebelvíry. Ale tvá matka byla jiná. Lily Jamese vždy fascinovala. To bylo zřejmé, ale on na ni zkoušel zapůsobit tím, že dělal blbosti a to Lily neměla ráda. Lily a já jsme se stali velkými přáteli, ale to bylo přísně tajeno. Já jsem se vyvaroval problémům s mým otcem a Lily se vyhýbala problémům s jejími nebelvírskými přáteli. Bohužel… jednoho dne nás Sirius našel a samozřejmě to prozradil Jamesovi. James zuřil. To byl důvod, proč James dělal problémy a to vedlo k averzi mezi všemi. Záškodníci přemlouvali Lily k tomu, aby zůstala dál ode mě a já dál od ní.

Ignorovali jsme je do konce sedmého ročníku. Já jsem měl sedmnáct let před zimními prázdninami a během zimních prázdnin jsem přijal temné znamení. Lily si toho všimla předtím, než jsem jí mohl říct, proč jsem to udělal a rozešla se se mnou. Já, samozřejmě, obviňoval ze všeho Záškodníky.

O několik let později jsme na sebe narazili v děravém kotli. Jedna věc následovala druhou. Nakonec jsme se spolu tu noc vyspali. Ona byla pryč, když jsem se vzbudil."

Harry nevěděl, co by řekl na tento příběh, proto teď strnule zíral na Snapea, hluboce zamyšlený . Snape byl ochotný čekat, dokud chlapec nepromluvil. Nakonec tak udělal.

"Tak, to je důvod, proč mě tak nenávidíte?" Snape si povzdechl.

"Není pravda, že tě nenávidím, Harry. Jen to, co představuješ: minulost, kterou nemůžu napravit." Harry se na muže upřeně podíval. Nebyl rád, že ho srovnával s minulostí. Harry se domníval, že by mu Snape nikdy nedal šanci. Harry se strnule postavil.

"Už bych měl jít do postele. Ráno mám setkání se skupinou a potom půjdu do Prasinek," řekl a hned odešel. Oba kouzelníci zapomněli, že Snape měl Harryho doprovázet.

Severus Snape sledoval chlapcův odchod a uvědomil si, že svojí poslední větou udělal chybu. Poslední, co potřeboval bylo, aby si Harry myslel, že ho Snape odmítal. On to nedělal, ale ze způsobu, jakým chlapec reagoval bylo znát, že si to nepochybně myslel.

Několik minut si pohrával s myšlenkou, že by to možná chtěl zkusit.Ale ne, Snape nenáviděl Harryho, protože představoval minulost. A to se nezmění! Teď, Harry nepředstavoval jen to, jak se Snape mýlil, ale také to, co všechno ztratil.

Harryho myšlenky:  
Zjevně mi není souzeno mít rodinu. Bylo mi souzeno být sirotkem, i-když mám žijícího rodiče.  
Harry potřásl hlavou. Snape s ním zřejmě neměl nic v plánu… Harry věděl, že na tohle musí přestat myslet! Profesor Snape bude opět jen a jen jeho profesor.

Harry se ocitl před portrétem rychleji, než očekával, a tak jen zašeptal Buclaté dámě heslo. Ona, pro jednou, otevřela bez jediného slova a Harry se snažil si, cestou do postele, pročistit mysl a jakmile padl do postele, usnul. Po velmi dlouhé době, okamžitě.

Následující ráno Harry vstával právě včas, aby stihl setkání s Malfoyem a Lexem. Setkat se měli za deset minut deset, a proto se vrhnul k oblečení, rychle se oblékl a aniž by šel na snídani, utíkal do knihovny.

Když v knihovně hledal jeho skupinu, tak mu jeho taška připadala těžká, protože se ještě pořádně neprobudil. Nakonec je našel mezi dvěma regály, které nikdy předtím neviděl.

"Nakonec jste si vybrali místo, kde jsem vás nemohl najít, že?"

"Když jsem to navrhoval, doufal jsem, že nás nenajdeš," prskl Malfoy nazpět.

"Dobře, vypadá to tak, že jsi zřejmě nemínil pracovat, nemám pravdu?" podrážděně poznamenal Harry.

"OK, asi začneme dělat tu esej. Potom se nemusíte bát, že spolu zůstanete moc dlouho," přerušil je Lex.

"Fajn," odsekli Harry i Draco dohromady a Harry se posadil.

"Tak, kde bychom měli začít?" zeptal se Harry.

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že máš být ve stejné skupině se dvěma zmijozely. Hlavně s Malfoyem," stěžoval si Ron. Harry se setkal s jeho přáteli v společenské místnosti po dvou hodinách setkání.

"Já vím a není mi to zrovna po chuti. Jde se do Prasinek! Mám na něco chuť. Mám hlad, protože jsem nic nejedl." Hermiona s Ronem se smáli.

"Začínáš být jako Ron!" prohlásila Hermiona zatímco se Harrymu smála.

"Dobře, jdeme!"

K Ronovu zděšení byla jejich první zastávka v knihkupectví. Hermiona hledala, samozřejmě, co by si mohla koupit a rozhlížela se kolem sebe, a Harry si potřeboval koupit učebnice pro jeho hodiny se Snapem.

Nepotřeboval je sice teď, když mu Snape ujasnil, že ho nemá rád, což Harry předpokládal.

Harry rychle popadl knihy, které ještě potřeboval, chvíli se ohlížel kolem sebe, když ale nespatřil žádnou knihu, která by ho zaujala, vydal se do přední části obchodu a zaplatil za knihy. Hermiona byla zahrabaná někde v policích. Potkal Rona, který si prohlížel knihy o famfrpálu.

"Připraven k odchodu?" zeptal se Ron, když si prohlížel Harryho tašku plnou knih.

"Víc než připraven. Ačkoliv, kdo ví, kde je Hermiona?" pokrčil rameny.

"Je támhle, blázen," odpověděl Ron a potřásl nevěřícně hlavou.

"Ona je TVÁ přítelkyně, Rone," odvětil nazpět a pronikavě se podíval na jeho kamaráda. Ron se otočil, když se Harryho oči rozšířily a zíraly na něco za ním. Hermiona nesla hromadu čítající nejméně deset knih.

"Hermiono! Kdy to máš v plánu přečíst? Na to nemáš dostatek volného času!!" Hermiona dala knihy Ronovi a dívala se na opačný pult.

"Říkám, že je blázen!!" povzdechl si.

Harry se celou dobu tiše smál. Ron má pravdu, pomyslel si. Hermiona měla hodně knih.

"Dobře, kam teď?" Hermiona došla až k chlapcům a oslnivě se podívala na Rona. Ron se na ni ostýchavě ušklíbl.

"Famfrpál," řekli oba chlapci najednou. Hermiona obrátila oči v sloup.

"Chci počkat venku. Můžu se podívat, jaké knihy sis koupil, zatímco budete vevnitř?" zeptala se Harryho cestou do obchodu, "Tvůj nákup stál skoro tolik, co můj!"

"To asi proto, že já jsem si je musel koupit. Snape mi to přikázal," obrátil oči v sloup, "dobře," povzdechl si a podal jí jeho tašku.

Hermiona vypadal dokonce ještě nadšeněji, když měla obě tašky s knihami v náručí. Posadila se s jejím nákladem na lavičku v ulici a Harry s Ronem šli do jejich vysněného obchodu.

O patnáct minut později bylo duo ještě vevnitř, proto se Hermiona rozhodla, že je musí dostat ven. Ještě potřebovali něco k jídlu.

Chlapci vevnitř obdivovali nové famfrpálové dresy. Byly zde nové uniformy oficiálního famfrpálového družstva a Harry zvažoval, zda si má koupit nový pár chytačských rukavic, protože ty jeho byly docela opotřebované.

"Ti jsou pro tebe," zašeptal hlas. Harry se otočil od rukavic a rozhlédl se kolem. Opět nikoho neviděl, Harry se otočil zpět. Prostě to ignoruj, řekl si. I přesto, že tak udělal, roztřásl se. Strach. Znovu se otočil a uviděl je.

Smrtijedi. Co dělají v Prasinkách? Pomyslel si dříve, než si vzpomněl na to, co ten hlas říkal. Měl ho snad varovat?

"Ron," zasyčal Harry na priateľa. Ron sa k nemu okamžite otočil. "Sú tu smrťožrúti. Nájdi Hermionu a vráťte sa do Rokfortu!"

"A čo s..."

"Dobehnem vás, len idem varovať predavačov. Vráťte sa cez tunel!" Ron rýchlo vyšiel z obchodu a Harry šiel hľadať majiteľa a snažil sa nevyzerať veľmi nápadne. Bol si istý, že obchodníci mali medzi sebou akýsi druh spojenia, cez ktorý sa mohli v prípade núdze dorozumievať. Po niekoľkých minútach zúfalého hľadania ho konečne našiel.

"Vonku sú smrťožrúti!" pošepol mužovi, ktorému po tvári preletel neveriaci pohľad. "Myslím to vážne! Viete nejak varovať ostatných, predtým než sa stane niečo vážne?" Teraz mu už muž zjavne uveril, pretože prikývol a okamžite sa vydal do zadnej časti obchodu.

Harry sa rýchlo dostal z obchodu, zamaskoval sa kúzlom a rýchlo kráčal smerom ku škriekajúcej búde, keďže nechcel prilákať pozornosť k Medovým labkám. Ak by ho tadiaľ niekto sledoval, dostal by sa rovno do hradu. Nie, pozemky boli istejšie.

Keď sa blížil k búde, rozozneli sa magické alarmy. Harry hneď pocítil ako sa začala šíriť panika a rozbehol sa ešte predtým, než mohla prepadnúť aj jeho. Náhle sa ale jeho kúzlo pretrhlo a pred ním sa vynoril smrťožrút.

"Dokelu," zasyčal Harry a vytasil prútik. "Stupefy!" zreval. Smrťožrút reagoval príliš pomaly a kúzlo ho zasiahlo. Harry sa znovu rozbehol. Keď prišiel až k búde, otočil sa a všimol si, že za ním bežia traja smrťožrúti. Jeden po ňom vypálil kúzlo, ktoré oranžovo kmitalo. Harry sa vrhol za dvere a rýchlo ich pribuchol. Kliatba, ktorej sa vyhol vypálila do dverí dieru.

Harry sa rozbehol cez tunel, ktorý viedol na školské pozemky, keď sa dvere za ním rozleteli na dva kusy. Inštinktívne sa otočil a prútikom zamieril. "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!" trikrát zakričal. Iba jeden z nich však prišiel o prútik a ostatní dvaja naňho hneď zaútočili. Harry sa klietbam vyhol a vystrelil na nich mraziace kúzlo určené pre viacerých oponentov naraz. Zasiahol smrťožrúta bez prútika, ale dvaja, ktorí stále držali svoje prútiky jeho kúzlo zblokovali. Vystrašený Harry začal páliť kúzla jedno za druhým, dúfajúc, že aspoň zopár ich nájde sov cieľ. Našťastie mu jeho taktika vyšla a smrťožrúti sa v priebehu niekoľkých sekúnd zosuli k zemi, no rýchlo sa vzpamätali.

Harry sa vyhol ďalšiemu kúzlu. Tentoraz však prišlo ďalšie, ktoré si predtým nevšimol a ktoré ho zasiahlo do pravého pleca. Než Harry stihol vyčarovať štít, trafili ho ďalšie dve kliatby, jedna do ľavej nohy a druhá do žalúdka. Ignorujúc bolesť vystrelil Harry niekoľko ofenzívnych kúziel. Potom ich ešte zasiahol zväzovacími kúzlami vediac, že to od neho nebudú čakať. Fungovalo to a obaja smrťožrúti boli napokon zviazaní pevnými lanami.

Harry ich okamžite omráčil a zobral im prútiky. Potom prešiel ku tretiemu, zdvihol jeho prútik a taktiež ho zviazal. Potkýnajúc sa a krívajúc prešiel Harry cez tunel až ku vŕbe. Po čase, ktorý mu pripadal ako večnosť Harry vyšiel z tunela, stlačil zmrazovaciu hrču čím vŕbu zmrazil v vydal sa k hradu. Našťastie po ceste stretol Dumbledora.

"Harry, čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa s obavami a vyčaroval nosidlá.

"Smrťožrúti. Škriekajúca búda. Bolesť," vykoktal Harry, prútik mu vykĺzol z oslabeného zovretia a potom odpadol.

Severus Snape nevedel, čo robiť. Vedel, že bola chyba povedať mu, že nenávidí to, čo chlapec reprezentuje a nie jeho ako takého, ale nevedel, ako to napraviť. Nechcel hovoriť nič o súkromných hodinách v prípade, že by ich Harry odmietol. Aj keď si to nechcel pripustiť, potreboval pomoc. Nevedel, čo robiť.

_Ale kto to vie? Premýšľaj!_ Snape najprv pomyslel na Dumbledora. Zdalo sa, že on vždy vie, čo robiť, ale mal pocit, že jemu a Harrymu nepomôže. Potreboval niekoho, kto bol chlapcovi bližší. _Ale kto?_ Jediná osoba, o ktorej vedel, že sa jej môže zdôveriť bol Lupin a toho vlkolaka nemal rád.

Nanešťastie mu nenapadol nik iný. A tak si Snape sadol, vytiahol kus pergamenu, brko a fľašku atramentu a začal písať.

_Lupin,_

_Chcem s Tebou hovoriť o niečom súkromnom. Zastav sa tu prosím čo najskôr._

_Severus Snape_

Na ceste späť zo soviarne prechádzal Snape cez vstupnú sieň, keď zaznamenal nervozitu, ktorou bola presýtená. Okamžite vedel, že niečo nie je v poriadku.

"Riaditeľ! Harry povedal, že nás hneď dobehne!" zakričala Grangerová.

"Upokoj sa, dieťa. Tak teda, čo sa to stalo?"

"Harry a ja sme boli v obchode s metlobalovými pomôckami, keď povedal že sú vonku smrťožrúti a povedal mi aby som našiel Hermionu a zobral ju späť cez tunel. Povedal, že pôjde varovať majiteľa obchodu a hneď nás dobehne!"

"Mohol sa vrátiť späť inou cestou? Vy traja poznáte aj iné cesty vedúce do hradu, či nie?"

"Mohlo sa to stať," povedala Hermiona potichu a Snape prešiel bližšie k nim, aby ich lepšie počul, keďže sieň sa začala naplňovať vystrašenými študentmi.

"Čo sa to tu deje?" spýtal sa riaditeľa kontrolovaným hlasom v snahe zakryť svoje obavy.

"Smrťožrúti napadli Rokville. Severus, mohol by si skontrolovať tajné priechody okolo hradu? Ja sa pozriem ku vŕbe." Snape prikývol a hneď zamieril do žalárov.

Učitelia a Aurori sa zhromaždili v nemocničnom krídle, zatiaľčo čakal Albus na to, kým sa Harry zobudí, aby im mohol podrobne popísať, čo sa stalo.

"V škriekajúcej búde boli traja smrťožrúti. Všetci boli zviazaní a silno omráčení a jeden bol začarovaný mraziacim kúzlom. Som prekvapený, že z toho pán Potter vyviazol iba s tromi zásahmi," komentoval jeden auror opisujúci situáciu. "Tí traja sa preslávili používaním veľmi temných kúziel."

"Áno," suhlasil Albus a pozrel na bezvedomého chlapca v posteli.

"Čomu ale nerozumiem je to, čo vlastne v búde robil, keďže je búda mimo hraníc vytýčených počas návštev do Rokvillu," pokračoval obviňujúco auror.

"Áno, no, pán Potter má nepekný zvyk porušovať predpisy," odvetil mu na to Snape. Tiež ho zaujímalo, prečo použil chlapec práve ten tunel, keď si bol Severus istý, že vedel aj o niekoľkých omnoho spoľahlivejších.

"Budeme musieť počkať, kým sa zobudí a na túto otázku nám odpovie," komentoval Albus ignorujúc Severusovu poznámku.

"Ach, nie znovu," zavzdychal si Harry ako na povel. To vyvolalo smiech u káždého v nemocničnom krídle, samozrejme okrem Snapa, kto vedel ako Harry nenávidí nemocničné krídlo.

"Gratulujem, pán Potter. Tento týždeň je to už druhýkrát, čo ste ma poctili svojou návštevou," povedala madam Pomfreyová bez najmenšej známky humoru. "Ako sa cítiš?"

"Akoby som bol podupaný stádom hipogryffov," sťažoval sa Harry. "Prepáč Hrdozobec," dodal takmer nehlučne.

"Tak teda, pán Potter," povedal Dumbledore a Poppy naňho zazrela, "radi by sme vedeli, čo presne sa dnes stalo." Harry znovu povzdychol, no dal sa do vysvetľovania.

"No boli sme s Ronom v metlobalovom obchode," začal, na čo Snape prevrítil oči. "Náhle som mal divný pocit, akoby sa malo stať niečo zlé tak som sa otočil a uvidel som v diaľke niekoľkých smrťožrútov. Povedal som Ronovi aby našiel Hermionu a vrátil sa späť do hradu, že idem verovať majiteľa obchodu. Potom som sa zamaskoval a zamieril smerom ku škriekajúcej búde..."

"Prečo škriekajúca búda? Určite existuje bezpečnejšia cesta," prerušil ho jeden z aurorov. Harry upriamil pohľad na prykrívky a vysvetlil.

"Všetky ostatné priechody vedú priamo do hradu. Škriekajúca búda vedie na pozemky. Myslel som, že bude bezpečnejšie v prípade, že by ma smrťožrúti prenasledovali," pokrčil plecami. "Čo sa napokon aj stalo. Najprv to bol iba jeden. Podarilo sa mi ho omráčiť a pokračoval som v behu, no keď som sa dostal k búde, dobehli ma ďalší traja a začali na mňa vrhať kliatby."

"Potom ako vyrazili dvere som sa k nim otočil. Vedel som, že utekať by nemalo zmysel, keďže ma už raz dobehli. Jedného som okamžite odzbrojil, ale s ostávajúcimi dvomi to nebolo tak jednoduché. Keď sa mi podarilo ich zviazať, oboch som ich omráčil, zviazal som tretieho, na ktorého som predtým použil zmrazovacie kúzlo, zobral som ich prútiky a prešiel som cez tunel." Harry vzhliadol a všimol si, že jeden z aurorov zapisoval, čo hovoril a ostatní naňho nežmurkajúc hľadeli. Harrymu bolo zo všetkej tej pozornosti zle a tak znovu sklopil pohľad.

"Urobil si dobre, Harry," pochválila ho Mcgonnagalová. Harry na ňu pozrel a usmial sa. Čakal, že mu vynadajú za to, že porušil pravidlá a prekročil hranice a bol rád, keď sa zdalo, že to tak nakoniec nebude.

"Môžem teraz ísť?" spýtal sa, na čo sa znovu všetci až na pár výnimiek rozosmiali.

"Nie, nemôžeš," odvetila Pomfreyová, jedna z tých výnimiek. "Zostaneš tu cez noc." Harry si do tretice povzdychol. "Teraz všetci von! Moji pacienti potrebujú odpočinok a to sa nestane ak sa tu budete všetci všetci obšmietať! Von!" povedala a všetkých z krídla vytlačila. Harry sa hodil na postel, trochu nahnevaný, že musí znovu zostať v nemocničnom krídle.

"Ahoj, Harry," ozval sa veľmi známy hlas. Harry sa obzrel a široko sa uškrnul.

"Remus! Čo tu robíš?"

"Počul som, čo sa stalo a prišiel som sa pozrieť, ako sa ti darí. Takže, ako sa máš?"

"Dobre, teda až na to, že tu musím _znovu_ zostať." Remus sa zasmial.

"Áno, počul som, že je to tento týždeň už druhýkrát."

"Hej a ani raz to nebola moja chyba, takže neviem, prečo musím byť trestaný tým, že tu musím cez noc zostať!" povedal Harry naoko tvrdohlavo.

Tí dvaja strávili nasledujúce dve hodiny rozhovorom, až kým neprišla Poppy a znovu trvala na tom, že pacienti musia mať svoj kľud a Remusa vyhodila. Remus si sklamane našiel cestu do žalárov.

Tam zaklopal na dvere do kancelárie Severusa Snapa. O chvíľu neskôr sa ozvalo: "Vstúpte." Remus vošiel dnu.

"Už si tu?" spýtal sa Snape na hranici medzi zvedavosťou a sarkazmom.

"Bol som za Harrym," prišla odpoveď.

"Ach." Po niekoľkých minútach sa Remus rozhodol vziať to do vlastných rúk a začať rozhovor, keďže sa zdalo, že Snape nevie, kde začať.

"Chcel si ma vidieť?" zavtipkoval akoby bol študent, ktorého si zavolal.

"Áno," povzdychol si Snape. "Poď so mnou." Snape zaviedol Remusa do svojich komnát.

"Môžeš si sadnúť, o chvíľu som späť." Snape opustil izbu a Remus si sadol, premýšľajúc nad dôvodmi, prečo by sa s ním chcel Severus zhovárať. Bolo to preňho dosť necharakteristické. O minútu neskôr sa Snape vynoril z izby, ktorá vyzerala ako spálňa.

"Predpokladám, že najjednoduchší spôsob ako ťa s týmto oboznámiť bude ak si toto prečítaš. Uisťujem ťa, že je to pravé," povedal Severus a podal Remusovi list od Lily, ktorý dostal na začiatku augusta. Remus si ho vzal a pomaly ho začal čítať.

O dve minúty neskôr vzhliadol od listu a zaostril na Snapa. "Predpokladám, že si to dostal začiatkom augusta, keďže je tam napísané, že to obdržíš týždeň po Harryho narodeninách." Snape prikývol. "Predtým si to nevedel?"

"Nie."

"Hovoril si s ním?"

"Prvýkrát sme sa roprávali včera večer. Alebo lepšie povedané dnes skoro ráno."

"A?"

"Neprebiehalo to najlepšie. Najprv to bolo fajn. Vysvetlil som mu ako sme sa s Lily spoznali." Snape zastal.

"Tak čo sa potom stalo?"

"Povedal som mu, že nenenávidím jeho ako tekého ale skôr to, čo reprezentuje, iba som to nepovedal rovnakými slovami. Vysvetľoval som mu, prečo som sa k nemu správal tak ako som sa správal."

"Prečo si sa k nemu správal, ako by si sa správal ku Jamesovi."

"Áno." Nasledovala dlhá pauza.

"Tak na čo potrebuješ mňa?"

"Poznáš ho lepšie ako iný. Možno by si ho vedel primäť k tomu, aby sa so mnou pozhováral." Remus naňho zazrel.

"Ty si s ním chceš vyvinúť _vzťah_?" spýtal sa Remus spôsobom, ktorý dal jasne najavo, že tomu neverí.

"Najprv som to nechcel. Harry o tom nehovoril a tak som zostal ticho aj ja. Myslel som si, že je všetko v poriadku tak ako to je. Tiež som si myslel, že ak chce rodinu, príde sa so mnou pozhovárať." Remus pokrútil hlavou ale Snape pokračoval. "Ale keď som s ním strávil viac času, niekoľko vecí som pochopil. Začalo mi na ňom..._záležať_. Je môj syn a rád by som s ním mal priateľský vzťah aj keby to nebol vzťah medzi otcom a synom."

"No, zoberiem to od začiatku. Harry nie je ten, tak ako ty, kto za niekým príde a podelí sa s ním o svoje problémy. Po celý svoj život takú osobu nemal a pravdepodobne "si myslel" to isté, čo ty: že ak by si chcel, aby sa medzi vami vytvoril nejaký vzťah, prišiel by si za ním. Chceš aby som sa s ním porozprával?" Snape vzdychl.

"Nemyslím si, že to niečomu pomôže."

"Asi máš pravdu. Pravdepodobne by ho to ešte viac zarmútilo." Znovu sa medzi nimi usadilo dlhotrvajúce ticho, počas ktorého obaja premýšľali.

"Možno darček?"

"Možno," súhlasil Snape.

"Ale nemal by si robiť nič, kým trochu nevychladne. Iba k nemu byť milý a ukázať mu, že nie je pravda, že ho nenávidíš. A nebuď k nemu _príliš_ milý. Mohol by predpokladať to najhoršie." Snape prikývol a na tvári sa mu usadil úškrn.

"Zdá sa, že nemáš problém s tým, že som jeho otec," obvinil Remusa.

"No, trochu ma to prekvapilo. Neviem si predstaviť, že by Lily niečo také urobila. Väčšinou nám o všetkom povedala. Ale je zbytočné hádať sa o niečom, čo sa nedá zmeniť. A Harry potrebuje rodinu. Nemá veľmi predstavu o tom, čo to znamená byť milovaný. Mohlo by vám to obom prospieť," povedal, čím si vyslúžil Snapov vražedný pohľad. "No je to pravda!" hádal sa.

"Možno," odvetil Snape akoby sa nič nedialo.

"Mal by som už ale ísť. Píš mi o tom, ako napredujete. Nepoviem Harrymu, že si mi o tom povedal. Keďže mi to nepovedal on sám, mohol by sa cítiť zradene," povedal Remus a vstal. Snape mu v odpoveď iba prikývol a Remus odišiel.


End file.
